Crimson Eyed God of Fairy Tail
by XPircerOfHeavenX
Summary: After a fateful encounter with the Akatsuki Naruto is transported to Earthland. What kind of an impact will he make on this new world? Sharingan!Naruto NarutoxErzaxUltear.
1. Prologue Part One

Crimson eyed god of fairy tail !

Hello this is my first story it is a Naruto/FairyTail !

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 1:Prologue Part One

Sixteen year old Uzumaki Naruto layed on his bed dead tired after the battle between his comrades and the Akatsuki members Hidan and Kakuzo AKA the Zombie Brothers.

In the end he was able to defeat Kakuzo with his new jutsu Futon:Rasenshuriken. But the problem was the jutsu was far from complete he couldn't keep it stable for a needed amount of time and was forced to use it as a close range attack instead of mid to long range like it was supposed to. Not to mention it caused severe damage to his arm as well as the enemy.

His thoughts went from the battle to his personel life. He didn't have many people he could actually call friends. There were Rock Lee , Neji Huuga , Shikamaru Nara , Choji Akimichi and Sai and the Suna sibling but they were in difrent countries so they coldn't see eachother.

His love interest/teammate Haruno Sakura but he had to admit that it was rather one-sided since she had eyes only for their former teammate turn traitor Uchiha Sasuke or how most people call him The Last Uchiha. He betrayed Konohagakure no sato for Orochimaru Of the Densetsu no Sannin. To him Sasuke was like a brother but the bond got severed the moment he shoved a Chidori(One Thousand Birds)into his chest at the Valley of the end.

Jiraya and Tsunade were very important to him , the self proclaimed super pervert made him his successor which filled him with no small amount of pride. Tsunade was probably the closest thing he had to a mother in his life. The Toad Sage and The Slug princes were the people who cared about him the most.

His jonin sensei the Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi….well Naruto doesn't consider him a teacher for the reason he ignored him in his early post-academy days in favor of his traitorous teammate , hell he even taught him his signature was basically forced to help him with combining his natural element with the Rasengan(Spiraling Sphere).And that's when it hit the blonde like a ton of bricks. The orange clad shinobi didn't have any relations outside of professional with the silver haired jonin and frankly he wouldn't care much if the copy nin died. Now that made him feel uneasy if you asked him what kind of person his sensei was his only answer would be….he is sort of lazy and is always late. Naruto didn't like that he was going to find get to know his sensei first thing tomorrow.

When Naruto walked to Kakashi s house he ignored the glares and scows he got every time he was out of his apartament. His thought drifted to the village and he honestly wasn't happy here and felt like a fool for trying for so long to show them that he is more than a demon that he is a person worthy of respect. When he was young he had memories of the mobs they formed to beat him .When he defeated Gaara during the Invasion of Konoha they said it was a fluke or that their Uchiha weekend him and he finished him , please if it wasn't for him Sasuke would have died. But enough of those thoughts. He continued to walk to Kakashi's house.

It was a normal morning for one Hatake Kakashi he drank his tea, showered etc. When suddenly the door knocked he went to check out who it is and to his surprice it was his sensei's son at the door so he unclocked.

"Yo Kakashi what's up ?'' said the young Uzumaki with a smile.

"Naruto what are you doing here ?" asked the Hatake a curilosly. For a moment he took note that the blonde didn't call him sensei but shrugged at off just as quickly.

"Is it a problem ?" asked Naruto a in a mock hurt voice

"Well come in then" said the masked jonin wit his signature eye smile .

When the blonde haired ninja looked around his teacher's apartament he could see it was what a normal person would call a regular apartament nothing cheap nothing expensive. The one thing that got the orange clad ninja's attention was a desk with a lot of were picktures of the old Team ,7 a pickture of Team Minato and the silver haired jonin's father Sakumo Hatake also known as the Shiroi Kiba (White Fang).

''Something you want to talk about Naruto ?''asked the son of the white fang.

''Yes there is Kakashi.''said the blonde seriously.

Kakashi was surprised that his student wanted to talk to him about something serious and started to pay atention to the conversation.

''You see sensei to be blunt I don't know you and I don't care about you I mean you can die and the only thing I would say is something like o well to bad. What I mean to tell you sensei is that we don't have a real bond we are don't have the sensei-student bond nor do we have a bond of friendship and I wanna change that.'' said Naruto with a smile.

Kakashi's first thought was that they had a bond but then he thought about it and realized that his student was right they didn't share a bond and he also wanted a bond with his sensei's legasy. Even when they were training his Wind element he only did the bare minimum he didn't teach him any jutsu and felt ashamed of himself if it was Sasuke he would have gone far beyond the minimum.

''You know Naruto I think you are right about it , we never formed a bond so what do you say tomorrow you and me at the usual training ground so I can teach you wind ninjutsu.''said Hatake with an eye smile. Playing on the teen's lust for knowledge.

Naruto was a bit hesitant because when he trained with Kakashi he would only get the bare minimum, the silver haired jonin saw he was hesitant and knew the reason why so he quikly he added.

''For real this time'' said the Sharingan user.

Naruto smiled at that since he could see his sensei was serious this time around.

''Hai , Kakashi-sensei'' said Naruto with enthusiasm clear in his voice.

''Ok bye Naruto bye see ya tomorrow and remember at 07:00'' he finished.

''Sayonara , sensei''said the blonde as he Shunshied(body flickered)away.

Yea a real sensei this time Kakashi.

''Now to devise a training regime'' said Hatake.

The next morning

Naruto stood there with his normal orange and black jumpsuit ready to with a puff of smoke.

''You Kaka-sensei'' said the blonde haired genin.

''Oi Naruto'' replied the leaf jonin.

''Naruto listen up we are going to start with a C-rank jutsu it is called Futon:Daitoppa after that Fūton: Kamikaze , Fūton: Renkūdan and Fūton: Atsugai '' Said the silver haired man.

'' Futon:Daitoppa is a relatively simple teachnique that creates a sudden gust of wind but it scale varies greatly on the can go from a single push to a shattering tree. The hand seals are Tiger , Ox , Dog , Rabbit , Snake now go ahead and try.'' said the elder shinobi.

''The Fūton: Atsugai A tornado-like mass is compressed until it has a very high density and is then released. The wind pressure is raised to it's highest limit, and once the technique hits the target, the resulting blast sweeps everyone off their the technique is used by someone who has mastered wind nature transformation, the blast can hit a vast range, inflicting massive damage on both the target and their surroundings.''explained Kakashi.

''Hai , Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'' and then 200 clones came into existence. Each ready to start the training with vigor.

I will never get used to seeing so many clones from one person. thought Kakashi. He then lifted his headband and used his sharingan to see the chakra flow and started to instruct the Naruto clones how to do their jutsu properly.

'' Fūton: Renkūdan It is a air of the large quantity of chakra kneaded into it, it explodes the moment it reaches its target, dealing an enormous amount of damage, as well as levelling anything in its path.'' continued the teacher.

''Fūton: Kamikaze The user releases a gust of wind that forms several small tornadoes.'' And with that he finished.

''Can you show me Sensei ?''asked the young genin.

''Sorry Naruto I can use every element except wind.'' The jonin said. Naruto cried anime tears at that statement. Untill it was time to get started to train that's when the Uzumaki became comleatly serious.

They contineud to train like this for the next month and to his shock Naruto learned every single jutsu. Naruto was by all means a genius and he couldn't see it for all their time as Team 7. With every training session Kakashi got learn more about Naruto and their bond grew stronger.

''Yosh , Sensei I did it I mastered all the jutsu , Belive it ! ''excalimed the happy blonde.

Amazing 1 month and he can use them as if he was using them for years. thought the copy nin.

''So Naruto wanna get some ramen ?''said Kakashi eye smiling , he of course knew the answear.

''Yes to Ichiraku ! ''proclaimed Naruto.

Ichiraku Ramen

As they were eating there was some small talk between the two. Kakashi was happy finally being a sensei if he had to be honest training with Naruto was fun. When he was training Sasuke for the chunin exams it was sort of boring considering the Uchiha wasn't a very talkative person. The second he lerned the Chidori he demanded to be taught the Raikiri (Lightnig Blade).

But the more time pass the Hatake started seeing Naruto getting close to snap at the villagers if the death glares he was giving them was a clue. He was gonna ask his student about that.

''You know Naruto I can see you are getting angry at the villagers.'' stated the student of the Yellow Flash.

''You see Kakashi-sensei I am tired of having to prove myself to them time and time again. Every time I accomplishment something they just ignore it and think it was a lie or a fluke. Honestly I don't give a fuck about what they think about me?'' said the blond haired shinobi with anger in his voice."Do you want to know why, sensei ?"

"I have a good guise"

''Why don't you talk to your friends about it ?''asked a curius copy nin.

''They wouldn't understand most of them grew up loving Konoha and everything about it , they didn't get beat up on there birthdays or got denied food and clothing. No they grew up with the a difrent side of the good people of our village. I honestly don't want to become Hokage to these people.'' said the Uzumaki. Kakashi heard the word good spoken with some much venom in the young man s voice he sighted. And he knew his student was gonna blow up soon so he better negate it. When suddenly came in the stand his other student Haruno Sakura . Sakura was wearing a white shirt a black knee lentgh skirt. She was currently looking for Ino but then she saw her teammate and sensei in in the ramen stand Naruto loves so much.

''Sakura-chan whats up !'' shouted Naruto which earned him a hit in the scull from Shis Pink haired teammate. Kakashi s eye widend one moment the blonde was angry and the next he was a super happy. Kakashi didn't need the Sharingan to see that , the blonde was putting up a mask. He then felt ashamed in himself that he was so blind to his blonde student. Then he got a little angry at his pink haired student. She disrespect the Uzumaki , claims to know him better then anyone and yet she hasn't picked it up for so much time? Plus why does she have to hit him in the head every time for the smallest thing and better yet why was his male student taking those hits?

''Oi , Kakashi-sensei why are you here ? ''asked the confused pinkete.

''We were just done training Sakura.''answered Kakashi

''Yea I learned a lot of new jutsu Sakura-chan !''the uzumaki grinned proudly.

''Really Naruto which jutsu did you learn ? the female member of team 7 asked curiosly.

''Sorry Sakura-chan but I can't tell you.'' said Naruto

''And why the hell can't you tell me? questioned the angry Haruno. She was two seconds away from pounding him in to the ground. Luckily for the blonde their sensei intervened.

''Sakura in Konoha, ninja do not question other ninja about the jutsu they know, as ninja's jutsu arsenal should be their most important secret. Do you understand ?asked the inwardly sighted most shinobi know that. Heck some of the more powerful genin know that , was she an idiot ? Sakura pauted and said her goodbyes and left to find her best friend .Not long after that Kakashi and Naruto went their separate ways. Naruto wanted to get some rest , while Kakashi wanted to find a way to defuse the situation.

Next week

Hatake Kakashi was in the Hokage office discussing his idea with Tsunade Senju. Tsunade was a 54 year old woman. However, she maintains the appearance of her younger self through a unique and constant Transformation Technique.

''Are you sure about this Kakashi this will put both you and Naruto in danger. Akatsuki will be loking for you.'' she asked worried. If Akatsuki were to find them and there was more then 1 team they stand no chance of wining. But he has a point , Naruto will snap soon and if he hurts anyone I will have to punish him and the village will only hate him more. she though sight-If you add the fact that no one will take his side it only makes matters worse. The punishment for a shinobi hurting a civilian is in best case is for a the civilian to be given 60 percent of the ninja's pay for every mission they do for 6 months. Naruto already doesn't get a lot of money so 60 percent cut will leave him with even less. Damn civilians.

''Hai Kakashi permission granted. You are to leave in two days , but please keep him safe.'' said the Hokage with worry in her voice.

''Hai , Hokage-sama thank you.'' said the copy ninja and with that he used shunshin and left the office.

Hey guys this and the second chapter are going to be the prologue. Naruto will have the sharingan in this story just not the way you think he will. He won't be godlike in the beginning he will get stronger as the story progresses because he walking over every opponent is boring since you know that they don't stand a chance. He will be a jack of all trades type. He won't be limited. The pairing is gonna be Naruto/Erza pairing. The reason for this chapter is concentrated on Naruto and Kakashi is because the latter will be a big plot point.

So bye ! - Heaven Piercer


	2. Prologue Part Two

**Crimson Eyed God Of Fairy Tail !**

**Chapter 2: Prologue Part Two**

**Demon/Summon talking**

_**Demon/Summon thinking**_

Normal human speaking

_Flashback/Human thinking_

**Discalimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

**Hey guys I am back for chapter two of Crimson Eyed God Of Fairy Tail. First off thank you for the positive reviews guys it really made my day :).****I will doing a Q/A segment here in notes.**

** dbzsotrum9-Ok first off I think in Part I Naruto improved a lot thanks to Jiraya (****R****asengan , Summoning Jutsu , drawing chakra from Kurama ).From Kakashi in part I he learned tree walking. The reason I focused chapter 1 on Naruto and Kakashi bonding is because in part 1 they didn't really bond a lot. In part I he could have taken Naruto with him and help by telling him how the Gentle Fist works or which techniques he has to look out for (Kaiten) but he didn't. I personally think Kakashi couldn't trust Naruto with keeping Sasuke's Chidori training a secret. He left him with Ebisu of all people, if Naruto only had water walking down for his battle with Neji , he would have lost. **

**As for his level when he joins Fairy Tail I am thinking slightly above Erza's level , what do you guys think ?**** I ****hope you enjoy this and keep in mind this is my first time doing a fight scene. **

**Time skip: 2 months **

As Naruto and Kakashi were eating in a small at the border between Fire and Lightning country the former couldn't help but think on what on what the latter told him

_Flashback _

_In the morning infront of Naruto's apartament stood Kakashi and knocked at the door. The blonde answered the the door._

''_Oi , sensei whats up ?''asked the curious jinchuriki._

''_Naruto can I come in ? said Kakashi in a serious tone. Naruto got the hint and nodded. _

''_Naruto we are going on training trip'' answeared the jonin eye smiling._

''_Nani , but I just got back from the one with Ero-Senin a couple of month ago and wouldn't I be an easier target for Akatsuki that way when I am out of the village ? questioned the curiuos Uzimaki._

''_Naruto the thing is that we can see that you won't be able to tolerate the villagers mouch more Tsunade-sama can't endanger the lives of everyone in the village if Akatsuki attacks like they attacked Suna to get the Kazekage. A large number of shinobi and civilians will die if Konoha gets attacked by Akatsuki and she can't take that risk.''said the jonin he felt bad that his student always had to get the short end of the stick but he had no choice in the matter. Naruto understood the seriousness of the matter so he begrudgingly nodded. Kakashi told him to meet him at 07:30 in the morning infront of the main gates of Konoha and left. The night Kakashi wrote a lot of important things for the training trip in a scroll._

_Next morning 07:30 at the main gate._

_It was a peasefull morning and our blonde hero stood there waiting for his lazy teacher but to his surprise the normally late jonin came just in time. And they set out. 1 hour later they were walking in silence. Kakashi felt weird his student hadn't said a word since they left the Leaf village._

''_Ma , Ma Naruto I don't remember you being so silent when you left with Jiraya-sama , am I such a bad company ? said the silvered haired man trying to lighten the mood with a joke. Naruto chuckled at that._

''_Kakashi-sensei have you noticed how I always get the short end of the stick?"" Asked the blond in a serious tone. Kakashi stifend for a moment he knew his companion was going to ask this question sooner or later._

''_Yes I have.'' said the jonin with a sight. He knew the question will come but he hoped it would be when the orange wearing ninja had cooled down a bit._

''_I am getting sick of it why does it always have to be me in these situations. Ever since I was born the Yondainme sealed the kyubi in me to our current situation. If we get attacked by two teams of Akatsuki we are dead but they don't care , all they care about is their own safety. If we die it won't be such a shock since its normal for shinobi to die in these situations , it was all according to the plan , but if the village gets attacked then everyone panicks since it wasn't according to the plan , am right sensei ?" When does words left the blonde mouth Kakashi was shocked. At first he thought that the genin's distaste was only for the civilians of the village but his current words proved otherwise. In short the bijuu holder wasn't a fan of his home. Plus he never knew the jinchuriki had a way with words._

'' _The elders and the counsil are schemers , they think that we won't get their true intentions , so sensei how much will our time out of the village be ?''said the last Uzumaki._

''_An undisclosed amount of time or until we are needed to go back to the village.'' Answeared the Hatake._

''_Which works out perfect for them.''responded the Naruto. _

_After that they walked in silence while the copy nin was digesting the words his student told him , and honestly he got bit angry that they woud put them in a 90 percent chance of death situations just so they could feell more safe. _

_One week later they started training their teamwork so in the chance they __are attacked to have a higher chance of wining. Naruto was able to master __**Fuuton:Rasenshuriken **__he can use it without hurting himself in the proces plus he can also throw it. But the reason why Kakashi was proud of him was that his student took a liking to the Icha Icha series he let lose tears of happynes which made Naruto sweatdrop at his sensei' anticks._

Present time

''You know sensei you never really told me what was it like when you were a genin.'' asked the curious new reader of Icha Icha. Kakashi had a far away look at the memories of his team.

''Well , Naruto my team was really similar to Team 7.''answered Kakashi. Naruto looked surprised at that.

''What do you mean by similar sensei.'' said the now really interested blonde.

'' My teammates were Uchiha Obito and Nohara Rin. Obito was goofy, unserious and was always late. He considered me his rival while I at the time didn't acnolage his streinght and considered him weak but he proved to be far more powerfull then I ever thought he was. He also fell in love with Rin but she at the time had a crush on yours trully . But that's where the similiaries end as when me and Obito argued she never took sides instead she played peacemaker'' said Kakashi before taking a breath and continued.

''During the Third Greath shinobi world war me and my team were stationed at Kanabi Bridge in Grass country. At the time my streinght was low jonin , Obito was high chunin and Rin was was medic nin with, like most medics, low fighting capabilities. During the mission Rin got kidnapped by Iwa shinobi for interrogation. I voted to continue the mission without her, Obito went to save her and told words that I will never forget.'' said the student of Minato. Naruto continued to listen clearly interested.

''Those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are less then trash." After a couple minutes of thinking a went after him to help save her. We fought the first Iwa nin and Obito was able to unlock his **Sharingan.** I lost my left eye to the Rock shinobi. We found Rin in a cave being interrogated by the second Iwa nin and we engaged him in a fight. After that we defeated the second one and I saw just how strong Obito was but when we rescued Rin the second one used a strong **Doton **jutsu to make the cave collapse. When we were escaping a rock hit me on the head and Obito saved my life by pushing me out of the way and he took my plase. The result being getting half of his body crushed by a rock his gave me his left **Sharingan **eye and his dying wish was for me to protect Rin. But I failed Naruto , I failed everyone.''said the Copy nin with a sad and tired sigh.

''No''said Naruto with convicktion

''What do you mean no, Naruto they are both dead I failed'' answeared the surprised silver haired man.

''It wasn't your fault, you did everything in your power to save them sensei , they wouldn't want for you to blame yourself. We are not gods we can't save everyone but we must save much as we can. You are anything but a failure you survived and endured everything life therew at you. You are worthy of everyone's respect if they blame you then they are delusional fools'' finished the blue eyed teen with the same convicktion with which he stared with. Kakashi didn't have words to express how he felt for all these years he blamed himself for everything that happened and yet now he felt like a giant weight has bean thrown off his shoulders. He smiled under his mask.

''Naruto you truly are special person''_ Jiraya-sama was right you are the child of prophecy. _

As the duo left the small restaurant and headed to the inn.

**Next morning**

When they exited the inn they imediatly noticed two men standing next to eachother. The shorter was a young man with onyx eyes, black hair with bangs that framed his face with pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes. That was Uchiha Itachi S-rank missing-nin of the Leaf.

The taller one he had a distinctive shark-like appearance, with pale, blue-grey skin in the , small, round, white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes. When he grinned there were sharp triangular teeth. He also styled his blue hair in the form of a shark fin. That was Hoshigaki Kisame S-rank missing ninja of the hidden Mist village.

''Hatake Kakashi would you hand over Naruto-kun there peacefully?'' asked the Uchiha with his normal monotone voice.

''Not on your life Itachi. _Damn it we can't escape. _Naruto take Kisame I will take Itachi!"ordered the jonin. Naruto nodded and went after Kisame.

**Naruto vs Kisame**

Naruto took a kunai out of his pouch and went to slit the the sharkman's throut. The blue man quikly took out **Samehada **and blocked the kunai and pushed the blonde back.

''Oi , gaki you have gotten bigger then I remember, last time you were just just a shrimp'' laughed the Kiri missing nin.

'' Yea but you the same sushi as last time'' replied Naruto with a smirk. The older shinobi got angry at that comment. The Uzumaki made a 5 clones who each used a Wind jutsu against the Akatsuki member. He then made another 30 to engage him in taijutsu. The blue man was seemingly wining until the original was behing him and went for the kill. The older man barely dodged but got a cut on the cheek and a **Rasengan(Spiraling Sphere) **to the gut by a clone sending him flying into a house.

''You little shit I am gonna enjoy ripping you apart. **Suiton: Bakusui Shōha** **(Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave)**. Immediately after that a large mass of water started cascading down to the blonde. Said blonde countered with **Kuchiyose no Jutsu(Summoning Jutsu)**.A giant toad poofed in existence and blocked the incoming wave. The giant toad had black markings on his face, arms, and legs with horn like protrusions on his head. He keeps a sakazuki-like shield wrapped around his back and his sasumata in his hand.

"**Naruto what's happening here''asked Gamaken.**

''Ken , I need your help to defeat this guy""answered the said shinobi.

''**Hai , but please forgive me because I am clumsy" said the giant toad**

"_Shit since when can he summon toads this big damn"_

**Itachi vs Kakashi**

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**)" They both said and two giant fire balls collieded with eachother , killing eachother out.

"**Lightning Beast Running Technique**'' yelled Kakashi and out of his hand came a lightning hound that slamed into Itachi and severly burned him. But then Itach poofed to reveal a barrel. The Copy Ninja s eye widend an quickly jump out of the way of a couple of kunai.

''You are better then last time Copy Ninja" remarked the Uchiha prodigy. The older shinobi didn't answer instead he shot five shuriken at the Uchiha.

**Naruto vs Kisame**

Kisame quickly fused with Samehada and yelled

**Suirō Sameodori no Jutsu(Water Prison Shark Dance Technique) **suddenly the mini ocean around the trio formed a giant water prison.

_What the hell. _though the surpised blonde. Kisame didn't waste any time he summoned a lot sharks to attack the toad while he toack naruto on slightly away so Gamaken can't help him.

Naruto felt his chakra drain so he hastly did **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. A huge amount of clones formed and they all started to do the first step of the rasengan. Which resulted in a giant whirpoll that ended the jutsu.

"**Wind Relse: Drilling Air Bullet" **Kisame heard someone say. He didn't have time to react and got hit head on with the jutsu.

''Ken keep him busy I am gonna help sensei , he is in a genjutsu'' yelled the Uzumaki as he ran to his sensei.

''**Okay , but forgive me if I am clumsy. '' **responded the Toad

**Kakashi vs Itachi**

''What the hell is that'' half asked half demanded the Konoha jonin when he saw the giant water prison.

''That is one of my partner's special abilities. Your student should be defeated within minutes'' answered the stoic Uchiha.

''You shouldn't underestimate my student Itachi. He will find a way!'' answered Kakashi.

''Why do you have so much faith In your aprentice '' asked an interested crow user.

''Because he is the one who is going to bring peace to the world'' answered the leaf nin with convicktion.

'' **Ephemeral''** said Itachi. Kakashi suddenly got inpaled with with a large amaunt of shuriken. _Genjutsu shit. _He then received the sleep command ,when he refused his body started to morph into Obito and Rin.

'' I trusted you Kakashi and what do you do? You killed Rin , you are less then trash I should have let you die ''Obito barked out. His words driping with venom Normally those prior to his talk with Naruto would have broken his resolve. But now he had to fight. And he won't give up. When suddenly the genjutsu ended. He looked around and saw his student next to him.

''**Ámaterasu" **said the former konoha ninja. Sensei and student jumped out of the way just in time._Damn I have to end this fast_. thought the former ANBU captain

''**Susanoo'' **when those words left his mouth the upper body of giant astral skeleton appeared around him but then the skeleton transformed into a warrior of sorts. When seen in its complete form, it has a normal face with what resembles locks of hair framing it. The only oddity that Susanoo displays is an appendage on its chin reminiscent of a Pharaoh's false beard. When in it reached its final form, the armour that surrounds Susanoo resembles a long-nosed tengu which wears a pair of magatama earrings. Its right hands also gain plating which give them the appearance of "peeling".

Naruto quickly therew a **Futon:Rasenshuriken **at the Akatsuki member but the shield not only blocked the jutsu but also reflected it at back at blue eyed teen. Said teen hastly dodged the attack.

''The power of my **Susanoo **is absolute , the** Yata Mirror** is the ultimate defence while the **Sword of Totsuka **the ultimate offence you can't win'' said the murder of the Uchiha clan. _Curses at this rate I might lose and die but I _can't_ Sasuke has to be the one that kills me! I must make haste!_

''Naruto don't worry he cant't keep this technique up for long it is draining his chakra fast plus he is sick. We just have to outlast him. ' assured the copy ninja. The toad summoner nodded.

Tobi who was watching this was not pleased at the turn of events. He had to intervene. Sudenly as Naruto dodged yet another strike of **Susanoo **a man with the Akatsuki robes and orange mask was infront of him. He didn't have time to react when the newcomer slashed his kunai across the jinchirki's eyes. Naruto yelled in pain and started to draw Kyuubi's chakra but Tobi was prepared and used a bijuu surpresor seal on the blonde's forehead, which knocked the said blond out.

''Naruto!" screamed in horror the son of the white fang at what he just saw. His sensei's son just got knocked out by the masked man. He then looked shocked at what he saw this person has the same **Mangekyō Sharingan **as Obito. And he is using ** Kamui(Authority of the gods).**He used it aswell . The vortex started to shake violently and started to absorb the unconscious body of Naruto , Itachi and Kakashi and everything in the are one of which were the shuriken thrown earlier one of which embedded itself in Itachi's right eye. As the vortex started to closed Itachi's left leg got cut out. The masked ninja cursed under his breath. That portal wasn't leading to his dimension and he had no idea where it leads.

**Earthland forest**

**Porlyusica's house **

Porlyusica was in her house resting when she felt a large amount of magick being formed in the vicinity. She normally wouldn't have interfered but it was absolutely monstrous. So she had to see if it was treat to her.

''Damn…..it'' Kakashi barely muttered the **Kamui **sucked absolutely all of his chakra. He was dying of chakra exhaustion.

''Kakashi….are…you….sure he…. is the…. One? Asked the dying Uchiha. Who was losing too much blood too fast. He was going to die asweal.

''Yes'' responded the dying copy nin.

Porlyusica arrived the scene before her she saw a teen with slashed eyes , a dying young man without a leg , and another man who looked to be dying aswell.

''What's going on here? '' she asked. There was silence before the one without the leg said.

''Please…give….our….red eyes….to the blond.'' _Gomen , little brother . I can't give you the revenge you desire. But I _**must** help the child of prophesy. Itachi's arm moved to the unconscious teen's stomach and place his chackra in the seal matrix . Kakashi did the same.

''H…ai..ple…ase and give….him..scroll in my ba…pack''and with that the life in them disappeared. On that day Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Itachi drew their final breath.

**1 day later**

Porlyusica honored their dying wishes to give the boy their eyes. The transplant was suckesfull. As Naruto woke up he felt different. He was able to see crystal clear way better then ever before. Then his memories came back to him.

''Kakashi-sensei'' he shouted. The door opened and In came a slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face, with reddish eyes.

''If you mean a white haired or black haired man then I am sorry to inform you they are both dead.'' she said with a solemn voice. Naruto's world shatterd.

"What do you mean dead, he can't be dead there is no way he is dead.'' responded the new sharingan wielder. This was Hatake Kakashi thy were talking about not a regular shinobi he can't just die.

"But he left a message for you" she said and handed him the scroll. Naruto opened it and read it. It said.

"_To Uzumaki Naruto_

_Naruto if you are reading this then I am dead. I want you to know that you are like family to me and you helped me a lot more then you know. The night I am writing this is the first in a long while where I don't feel eaten by my guilt. I can safely say that I have died with only 1 regret not being able to know you longer. I want you to know that in the big scroll is written every jutsu that I know with you shadow clones you will be able to lern most of them I am sure of that . Become strong and protect those that are precious to you. Find happiness if you can't find it in Konoha then leave, you deserve happiness. I want you know that there will be strong opponents along the way so become strong. I am proud of you My Greatest Student._

_Goodbye, from your sensei Hatake Kakashi._

Naruto fell on the floor crying for the lose of his sensei. Porlyusica left the blonde alone and exited the room. When Naruto finaly stood up and looked at himself in the mirror he was shocked he had two crimson Sharingan eyes instead of his regular sapphire blue. He was confused but then it hit him the masked bastard slashed his eyes. Which means one of the eyes was his sensei's eye the other one was Itachi's.

**The Next Morning**

After Naruto had given his eye donors proper funerals. He was shocked the former Akatsuki member wanted to give him his eye. Then he explained to Porlyusica about where he came from, what he remembered and about his life. She was shocked to hear what life he had as a child and herd her mutter "Damn humans'' but didn't ask what she meant by that. She in turn explained to him about Fiore from magic and mages to guilds and geography and also gave him a map. She wondered how he had no scars from where the slash wound was but didn't ask him. The elderly lady also told him about Fairy Tail but the blonde wasn't ready for something like that.

''Thank you Porlyusica-baa-chan if you ever need anything just tell me and I will come it is the least I can do for you , ok ?and with that he gave her a heartwarming hug. The older woman was shocked no one has ever hugged her in a long time. If she had to be honest it felt good.

''If you ever need help about anything just call me and I will come , sayonara.''and with that the blond hero walked out and disappeared in the distance.''

''Yes we shall Uzumaki Naruto….. you are a very interesting human.'' and she said with a small smile while walked back in. And thinking about what the future might hold.

**Time skip: Six months and a half**

The first thing our blonde hero started training was his chakra control for the sole reason that everything being non-stop slow motion was very uncomfortable. He was able to do it by cutting the chakra flow to his eyes as much as possible. His eyes were still the **Sharingan** with three tomoe. The Uzumaki was currently lerning from the scroll his sensei left for him. His training regime was maxed to the max because of the haunting memory of his weakness. Helplessness. If it wasn't for his late sensei he would be dead with the kyuubi extrackted out of him. Naruto often came to the grave he made for Kakashi near Porlyusica's home. in the East Forest outside of Magnolia Town. Curently he was in a lake in the forest surrounding to Clover town training in using **Kamui.** The jutsu was really hard to get the hang of but he finnaly had it mastered to a level of which he can be happy about. He was currently able to use **Wind ,** **Water , Lightning , Fire **element. And was fireing jutsu after jutsu .

''**Katon: Gōkakyū no** **Jutsu'' **sharingan wielder yelled out. With a giant fireball being shot from his mouth. Right after that he said **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu. **The water behind him erupted in a giant water dragon. He continued to fire off water , fire and wind jutsu in every direction not noticing he was being watched by someone. He was watched by a woman with pale-skin with dark purple hair and brown eyes. She had a hourglass figure and wears a long revealing dress, sporting a striped pattern. As she was walking she felt a large amount of magic being used in the near vicinity._ I wonder what kind of idiot just shoots off his magic like that. _Normally she would just let the idiot be but he wasn't showing sighs of stoping and that had her curiosity. He must have a lot of magical power and strong spells, he can prove useful in the future. With that she decided to check it out. When she got there she saw a tall teen with shoulder length spike sun-kissed blonde hair and strange crimson eyes. The **Ice-make **user was shocked._ Imposible this guy is using 4 types of elemental magic and all of them are on an extremely high level._ Then she saw **Kamui. **_Incredible on top of using 4 elements to this extent he can also use Space/Time magic._ She was cut out of her musing when a kunai landed right next to her head.

''Whoever you are show yourself! "said the blonde. He wasn't expecting a beautiful young woman with a seductive smirk on her face.

''O, someone really likes to throw knives , huh.'' She said with a playful voice.

''Sorry I thought I was spied at. I owe you one. '' Naruto answered while scratching the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his face. She smirked. He fell right for it.

''Well I plan on cashing in that favor right now with you treating me dinner in a good restaurant.'' said the daughter of Ur. Naruto's eyes widend at that.

''Hey lady I don't even know your name or anything, dattebayo !'' replied an embarrassed the student of the Copy Nin. She laughed at his verbal tic but decided to not comment on it.

''Perfect we will get to know eachother at the date pick me up at the eight from Four Leaf Clover Hotel and dress nice.'' and with that she walked away leaving Naruto alone. _Well at least I have something interesting to _the crimson eyed teen.

True to his world the young man was infront of the hotel in a nice set of clothes. He wore a white long sleeved shirt and jeans. When the door opened his jaw hit the ground he saw Ultear in a dark purple cocktail dress. She hugged him and pressed her cleavage against his chest making him blush. They walked to the place mostly engaging small talk and slightly more important things like knowing eachother's names.

''So Naruto-kun have you joined a guild yet. A strong young mage like yourself with a lot of potential must be every guild master's dream.'' she asked. The former leaf shinobi's eyes saddened.

''I don't think I am ready for something like that I recently lost someone precious to me. I am just don't feel ready yet. '' the ninja answeared. She inwardly smirked. _Perfect confused , hurt doesn't know many people from around here. He will play right into my hands. _She placed her hands on top his and said some comforting words to him. After their date they went to her hotel room and had a night of passion.

**Next morning**

_Damn he has a lot of stamina. And he was so big._ The blonde awoke next to her.

''Yo , Ultear-chan good morning.'' said a really happy Uzumaki_._

''Best morning I had in a while Naruto-kun.'' she said truthfully.

And that is how the meetings between Ultear Milckovich and Uzumaki Naruto began. For the next six monts they had a lot more "meetings". Naruto continued to get stronger and learned a lot more jutsu. He was happy finally in this new world he had someone precious to him. As he was walking he sensed magic being used and a battle being fought. He was curious and decided to see if someone was in trouble. To his surpise he saw Dark Mage Erigor the **Shinigami**and Natsu of Fairy Tail , with the pink haired dragon slayer being on the losing side of the match because of the Eisenwald mage's **Storm Mail.** The sharingan user started walking towards them to assist the fairy tail mage.

**Hey, guys sorry for the delay but my computer got fucked. And I had to get it fixed and it took a whole week. I hope you like this chapter ****it is almost twice as long as chapter one . ****And please review. Your reviews motivate me and give me insipiration to make the next chapter. Btw this is the end of the prologue , next chapter Naruto will join Fairy Tail meet the members etc.**

**Bye-Heaven Piercer**


	3. Welcome to Fairy Tale, Maelstorm

**Crimson Eyed God Of Fairy Tail !**

**Chapter 3: ****Welcome to Fairy Tail, Maestorm**

**Demon/Summon talking**

_**Demon/Summon thinking**_

Normal human speaking

_Flashback/Human thinking_

**I do not own Naruto ot Fairy Tail**

** DragonSoul28: I don't plan to touch on similar aspects of ****Chakra** **and** **Eternano****. And no Naruto will not be able to copy magic.**

**I want to thank Lightningblade49 for helping me decide on how powerfull should Naruto be and for the mistake I made in the description. :) **

Natsu was having a very hard battle with Erigor of Eisenwald. Because the older mage could make all of his fire attacks with **Storm Mail** null and void.

"What's the matter, flee. Have you finally gotten it trough your thick scull that you are nothing compared to me.'' Yelled out the silver haired mage at the younger one. Natsu was just about to make a comeback when suddenly a stranger started walking towards them. He was tall and had spiky sun-kissed blonde hair that reached down to his shoulders.**(An: Naruto's haircut is a wilder version of Minato's haircut) **The stranger had fair skin and wore a long sleeved dark grey shirt with a black haori with white flames – motifs at the edges and black shinobi pants. He was walking towards them at a lazy pace while reading an orange book.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked the white haired man. The blonde man continued to walk towards them ignoring him, which infuriated the dark mage. How dare that flee ignore him?

"I said who the fuck are you" yelled out the **Shinigami.** "Do you want to die, asshole!''

"O hey, I didn't see you there. Did you say something?" replied the stranger with a lazy voice. That made Natsu's opponent snap. This guy was either retarded or was mocking him. Either way the fool was going down.

"That's it your going die you bastard!" exclaimed the wind/storm user.

"Erigor-san could you please look me in the eyes and tell me that?'' questioned the newcomer with an almost chalenging tone if it wasn't overshadowed by his sheer lack of interest.

"Why the fuck not you are a flee anyway so i…" The Eisenwald member stoped frozen mid sentence when he saw the eye he was looking at. Both were deep red. One had three tomoe the other one had the shaped of an elongated tri bladed shuriken.

"**Tsukuyomi**" he spoke silently.

**Tsukuyomi World**

Erigor was in world with red moon casting a red light throughout his surroundings with a cloudy atmosphere.

"You are Uzumaki Naruto **The Crimson Eyed God**!'' exclaimed a very afraid dark mage. And for a good reason this guy was famous for traumatizing his victims and putting them in a coma. Some people who awoke even say "Don't look the devil in the eyes" . He was just about to learn first hand why you shouldn't look him in the eyes.

"That's me. What gave it away were it my red eyes or were it the clothes and blonde hair, huh?" Asked the Uzumaki in a fake confusied look. But then his expression turned serious. Which send cold shivers down the assasin's spine

"You are in my world now. I control everything here, so let's see if you enjoy being sliced to shreds over and over again" said the sharingan user with a monotone. Erigor was shocked when suddenly winds started to form around him and became deadly blades. He started to cry out in agony when the first two cut both his arms in three place, one after another. Then came his legs and torso and finally his head but the torture was not over, it was far from over. The dark mage started to experience his body being sewed together just to be cut down again. When he looked at Naruto he saw that the blondes face was impassive except for his eyes which were cold and cruel. He understood why they say he was a devil.

**Real World**

Natsu stood there watching the encounter when suddenly after a couple seconds of silence Erigor started screaming in terror and blacked out. He quickly looked at the stranger and saw his left eye bleeding. And with his dragon hearing he heard the spell being said by the blonde. He wanted to fight this guy since the said person was able to defeat the **Eisenwalds **ace with only looking at him. But just before he was about to challenge him Erza and their group arrived.

"Natsu are you and Happy alright" asked the worried redhead. Natsu may be strong but Erigor was merciless. If Natsu was cut she didn't wan't for the wounds to get infected.

"Aye, sir" Happy quickly replied. Erza sighed in relief but then she saw the saw a black wearing man walking towards them.

"Where are they going to use **Lullaby**?" he asked seriously. Erza narrowed her eyes and was just about to speak when the dragon slayer interrupted her.

"Hey, how did you defeat Erigor-teme by just looking at him?" the pink haired teen asked. Erza was surprised but then she looked into his eyes. She recalled reading about a guy matching his description. **The Crimson** **Eyed God** and S-rank independent mage. Known for his use of elemental attacks and illusions. His most deadly ones being ocular. She inwardly smirked at the fool Erigor didn't know who he was taking on. _The idiot probably looked him in the eyes. It seems like he is on our side but I must be cautious. But he is kind of cute. Bad Erza. Bad. Don't think about things like this now._

"They are going to attack the guild masters in **Clover Town.**" she answered.

"Hai, let's get going then." said Naruto.

"But after this I want fight you!" yelled Natsu. Naruto agreed with a nod and they went off.

**Clover Town**

The night covered the sky as the moon shined across the town of Clover. Next to the Guild Master's. One would think that they were talking about very important things that could shape the guild's future but no what they are actually doing is drinking, gambling and overall taking a vacation. Next to the meeting hall stood Kageyama who was standing on a nearby cliff looking over the building with the **L****ullaby** flute in his hand.

"Yeah this will do." he said to himself. While being happy that he will be able to accomplish his guild's mission.

_They will defiantly be able to hear the __**Lullaby**__ song from here. Finally the time has come__ when will have our revenge on the legal guilds_. he thought_._

However before Kageyama could put the demonic flute towards his lips the sound of smooching came from behind a bush.

"There are some hot little numbers in this one haha." an old voice said causing Kageyama to blanch slightly. When Kageyama turned around he had to take a step back when he saw Master Makarov sitting there with a sorcerer's weekly magazine and looking at the pages with the girls in lingerie while giggling like a pervert.

"_Oh what am I doing? I need to catch up to those __idiots __ before they destroy a whole_fricking_ town" _Makarov thought about the team consisting of four of the most destructive mages in his guild. Leaping up from the spot he was about to walk off before his eyes caught a mage staring at him from the corner of his eyes making him become a nervous wreck. Makarov quickly put the magazine behind him.

"It not what it looks like." he said making Kageyama sweat drop. "I was just looking at some potential new mages to join my guild that's all." lied the Dreyer

"I don't care what you're doing" Kageyama said dead panning at the older mage.

"You have been hurt, young man. You should not be wondering around the woods in that kind of condition" Makarov said looking at Kageyama's injured form.

"You're probably right" he said before he got a good look at the older man in front of him. "_Wait is that's Makarov of the Fairy Tail guild. Why do I keep running in to these fools? Perhaps I have someone to test the flute out on_" he thought smirking internally.

"Excuse me, sir" he said getting Makarov's attention. "I don't suppose you would mind hearing my song. They would not let me play it where I come from and I could really like someone's opinion on how could it sounds." Lied the shadow user.

"That's a very creepy looking flute you have their, young man." Makarov said making Kageyama chuckle.

"I know but it has a very beautiful sound" he insisted making Makarov sigh.

"Well I should really be going but I guess one song could not hurt" he said as he now stood in front of Kageyama waiting to hear the song.

"Okay young man ill listen to one of your songs."accepted the guild master.

"Okay thank you sir. Be sure to listen very carefully. _Very carefully_" he said thinking the last two words in his mind.

_Slowly Kageyama bought this flute up to his lips, now only inches away._

_"This is it" he thought._

_"This is what I and the entire Eisenwald guild have been waiting for. I will do what not even Erigor could do and will defeat the Master starting with the master of Fairy Tail._

_"__Who would want to join a legal guild anyway? They suck."_

_"__Those Fairy Tail guys are too weak to be talking such big talk."_

_"The Lullaby song will be our revenge against those who stripped us of our ranks and forced us into the darkness."_

"Well I have not got all day. I have a thing I really must do so play your song." Makarov said.

_"Yes they will be finished"_ Kageyama thought his lips now touched the flute. Ready to kill the old man

**Scene Change**

Naruto and the fairy tail mages were currently going fast to clover to stop the Eisenwald mage. Erza told her guildmates to not question him on why he is here for the time being. Only she as leader will do that.

"Why are you helping us." The readhead asked. Not that she wasn't happy with having another S-class mage helping them but she had to sure.

"Because these people are trash that needs to be put behind bars." he answered her" Plus they have an item of Zeref if they are skilled enough to use it then it would be used to slaughter innocent. That item should be destroyed so incidents like this don't happen" the mages noticed he refferad to the Eisenwald mages as _trash._

**Clover Town**

**With Makarov and Kageyama**

_Goodbye Fairy trash__._ he thought and took a deep breath. Prepared to use the flute.

However just before he could blow into the flute making the lullaby song be heard, a giant hand swatted him down to the ground and pinned him there.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" he shouted but saw the serious look Makarov was giving him.

"Child do you really think I don't know a cursed weapon when I see one "he said shocking not only Kageyama but the Fairy Tail mages who just arrived and started watching as well.

"Nothing will change you know" Makarov said glancing down at Kageyama. "Using that tool I mean."

"What would you know?" Kageyama shouted at Makarov causing the older man to sigh and look up at the starry sky.

"You cannot change the fact that those that are week will most likely remain week. But if you ask me I don't think that is a bad thing. We are only human and all humans are week by nature. Our insecurities that everyone has are the reason guilds exist and why we all have friends. When we are surrounded by friends and allies it is easier to stay positive."

"Think of it this way. If we are clumsy and we stump and tumble in to things but as long as we continue to look forward everyone's inner strength will be shown. But we have to pledge our lives and live to the fullest. Don't let the dark paths and that silly flute get in the way of that."

As Makarov finished his speech a breeze swept through the area as Kageyama's eyes winded, listening to the speech Makarov had just said to him.

_My inner strength__. Do I really still have it_. he thought. "Have I really become so low that I would retort to hurting innocent people. _Now that I think about it, it's no one's fault but our own. It was __our guilds__ fault for breaking the laws in the first place. Have I really fallen so low?_ he thought as he was still buried beneath the giant hand of Makarov.

Kageyama looked up to Makarov's face and instead of seeing a stern guild master that would hurt him, he saw an old man with a kind smile who wanted to help him go back on the right path in life. He took a deep breath before he put his head gently on the ground and released the **lullaby** flute.

"I give up, I surrender" he said loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"Good choice" Makarov said smiling down at him before he heard rushing footsteps coming towards him and the shouts of master being heard. He turned around to See Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy running towards him with a teen he has never seen before walking with them. When they got closer he inspected the stranger and recognized him immediately as **The Crimson Eyed **god. Someone who was an enigma. From what roomers say he doesn't kill but sends the more evil ones in a comma. Another roomer which is more likely gossip is that he is in a relationship with council woman Ultear Milcovich.

"What the? How did you kids end up in Clover?" he asked before Erza brought him into a hug smacking his head against her armour.

"Master Makarov your words touched me so deeply that I was almost moved to tears." said **Titania. **The wizard sain was just about the Uzumaki

But before he could a wave of dark magic erupted from the Lullaby flute on the ground with the three eyes beginning to glow purple and black mist began to shoot out of it.

In the sky a huge purple magic seal covered the sky. "**I will no longer hold back. I will come forth and devour every single one of you****r soules.**" a loud booming voice yelled out." Some were slightly afraid while others just raised an eyebrow.

W-What is that? It's huge!" Lucy was so startled that she took a step backwards, only to trip over her own feet and fall on her rear.

"Ahh! We're dead!" Happy quickly ran around Lucy, cowering and shaking behind the now-seated girl.

"**Uuuahhh! I'm starving! I can smell some tasty souls nearby. I'm gonna eat them all****!**" A giant monster made of warped looking wood casually surveyed the area around it, clenching and releasing it's clawed hands slowly. Just a moment ago that monster had been a small flute called **Lullaby**... something caused it to change into the demon before them.

Lucy's attention snapped over to Natsu when he let out a yell, then tossed Gray an absurd question, "Souls are edible? Are they tasty too?"

Not paying attention to whatever Gray's response might have been, she instead turned her focus towards the Guild Master, Makarov, who was standing next to her with a pensive look on his face. Several Masters of other guilds were also standing nearby.

"T-That's a demon, right? How... how could it come out of a regular flute?" asked a frighten celestial mage.

Makarov closed his eyes and sighed, "The devil was the flute. It was given a life by living magic... something only Zeref could do. That's probably why the flute had its own name, Lullaby."

"Living magic?" questioned Lucy

Makarov nodded and looked off to the distance, Lucy followed his gaze to see Erza and Gray prepare an attack against the demon.

"Living magic is something that gives life to inanimate objects. Zeref usually chose to use the souls of demons when he gave life to the objects. It is one of the reasons why he was so feared. The flute was a leftover artifact from long ago."

Erza quickly went into **Heavens Wheel Armour** and slashed her swords against the right side of Lullaby's chest earning a cry of pain from the giant demon.

"**You damn human I am going to enjoy eating you**" but in his rage he didn't hear the words **Ice Make Lanc****e**. All of a sudden a blue magic seal formed in front of Gray and dozens of long ice spades shot out against the demon. Earning him a cry of pain from Lullaby.

"Sallamander, I want you to use **Karyū no Hōkō(Fire Dragon's Roar)**." said Naruto. The son of Igneel nodded.

"**Karyū no Hōkō**" he yelled and a red magic circle appeared and he fired it.

"**Fūton: Daitoppa."** said the former Konoha shinobi. Their attacks mixed together to form a much stronger attack. Which almost completely decimated the demon.

"**GRAAA THAT'S IT HEAR MY SONG, FLESHLINGS!**" screamed in anger the creation of Zeref. And then nothing happened because said demon was way to damaged to sing it's tone. Everyone sweet droped while thinking _That was anti-climatic_

"Haaaahhhahhaaa I can't belive it, that was the biggest fail ever. I can see now why you were named Lullaby. Even Zeref knew you were weak and decided to give you such a _badass _name" said Naruto laughing. Everyone started laughing at that while the wood like demon became enraged.

"**Die you piece of shit**" roared the manly named demon. Naruto saw the creature of the dark mage was about to attack. He hastiy flashed trough hand-seals and yelled

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" **when does words left his mouth he shot a giant fireball straight in Lullaby's head effectively defeating the demon. Everyone was staring at him at the moment before he smirked.

"What I am not an S-class just because of my dashing good looks." said Naruto which brought people's attention back to him." By the way can I join Fairy Tail" asked the Uzumaki. Everyone had a different reactions to the question. Natsu was happy because he would be able to fight him the other Fairy Tail mages were shocked. The guild masters were crying anime tears because Makarov hit the jackpot with another new mage.

"And why would you want to join our guild" asked a serious Wizard Saint.

"I it is getting boring being an independent mage and…a friend told me it would be good for me to join a guild." the blonde answered honestly. He remembered what Ultear told him

_Flash Back_

_Naruto and Ultear are currently in a small café. They are currently on the topic about guilds, after the former leaf ninja told her about where he came from and what his past is she immediately told him he had to join a guild._

"_Ultear-chan I am not ready to join a guild yet." he said" I don't need to. I get a decent amount of pay what's the problem?"_

"_The problem is that you still haven't gotten over you teacher's death, Naruto-kun. And joining a guild is you best course of action. You can have bonds between comrades again you will be able to continue with your life." She finished._

_Flash Back End_

_I can see he is not evil that much is clear. But he seems to be carrying a burden._though the grandfather of Laxus. "Well you can join" said the **Titan **magic user with a smile.

"Okay I will come to the guld in a week I have to do something first." said the legacy of Minato Namikaze. The master nodded like everyone but Natsu who shouted at him to fight him.

**Near ** **Porlyusica's house**

Naruto stood in the forest infront of two graves Each had a Konoha head-band on it. One the first one was written _Uchiha Itachi a true shinobi _the one next it was written _Hatake Kakashi_.

"Hey, Sensei I haven't talked to you in a while. I was finally able to join a guild mainly because of that friend I talked to you about." said the former toad summoner. "You know it's kind of ironic I am here talking to you the same way you used to talk to Obito." Naruto started walking away before saying" I will see you in a few months sensei".

_I wonder what will it be like in Fairy Tail_

**Fairy Tale**

As the blonde walked in the first thing he saw was a small brawl, a young woman with long, wavy, flowing brown hair, almost reaching down to her waist brown eyes and big breasts who was drinking A LOT. _Damn that's the Nidaime Tsunade. I just hope she doesn't have Baa-Chan's temper._ A sexy barmaid she is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, silver hair, which gets slightly curly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her ample chest, and whose most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail. On the bar were Macao Conbolt and Wacaba Mine. When the sharingan user saw the Master.

"Hey old man I am here." when he said that everyone looked at him. Then the master who smiled.

"Hey there Naruto. Let's get you your Fairy Tail mark." Makarov said as he began to reach behind the bar and get the Fairy Tail stamp.

"In what colour and where do you want the mark." asked the guild master.

"Well I want it on my right arm in blue." Said Naruto with a smile. The old man put the stamp on the top of his right arm.

"And there we have it." Makarov said. "Welcome to the Fairy Tail." to which everyone in the guild then started cheering.

"Let's fight" came a loud yell of Natsu Dragneel. He was more then excited! He was going to figh a mage who could use fire just like him! What's even better is that his opponent was well known and very strong!

"I got nothing better to do so ok" said the Uzumaki.

He could get used to this. But he only hoped that him fighting the Salamander won't be a daily ocurence.

**The End**

**Hey guys I hope you like it. In the next chapter Naruto will start to get know most of the members of Fairy Tail. My final decision about how strong will Naruto be is set in stone. He is on Laxus's level. And please review because it motivates me. :)**

**Bye**


	4. Council Meetings

Crimson Eyed God Of Fairy Tail !

** Chapter 4: Council Metings**

** Demon/Summon talking**

_** Demon/Summon thinking**_

Normal human speaking

_ Flashback/Human thinking_

**Hey guys I am here with a new chapter :). Thank you all for the reviews/follows/favorites.**

** ImagineBreaker7: I am also not a fan of the main characters being gods in the beginning of the story. I think it is best if he becomes stronger as the story continues. But I am also not a fan of the polar opposite where the main character is weak for half of the story.**

** Zamoskis: I am still not sure about that. At first it was just Naruto/Erza but now I am having second thought. But I am still not sure yet.**

** Ccebling2: Naruto currently can't use Amaterasu. And he can only summon a small part of Susano's ribcage to cover his body for defence, Kamui and** **Tsukuyomi. But as the story progresses he will gain all the power his eyes can offer. **

** LightningBlade49: Yes it is a big advantage in fight. By the way next chapter you will see how Evergreen reacts to the Sharingan. **

**I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

_**Flash Back one year and six months ago**_

_**Elemental Nations-Konoha**_

_News just reached Tsunade of what happened about the battle between the __**Akatsuki **__and __**The Copy Ninja **__and the jinchuriki of Kyuubi__** . **__The news of the battle were grim the konoha team and Itachi have disappeared. She was drinking her sorrows out thinking that the only family she had left died._

"_Why are you drinking?" asked the toad sage as he entered trough the window. His had a bit of edge in it but his fellow sannin didn't notice._

"_Why the fuck not Jiraya, huh." asked the Hokage with obvious anger and sadness in her voice."The only family I had left died…but this time it died because of ME! For the good of THE FUCKING VILLAGE" she yelled out._

"_Shut UP" roared Jiraya. Tsunade was surprised her teammate that he shouted at her like that."__Not only do you fucking let him out of the village without fucking informing me you have the guts__ to DRINK and wallow in self pity. Instead of looking for him. He is ALIVE Tsunade and I know it because the toads sense his life force because of the contract."_

"_Are you sure?" asked the Godaime with a shaky voice._

"_Yes and I am going to find him. I was thinking of checking a hint on the Akatsuki leader being in __Amegakure __but that can wait. I need to find my Godson first. " finished her teammate._

"_Ok Jiraya I am counting on you for this….just please bring him back" she said in a pleading tone. The Toad sannin nodded and left."Now time for a council meeting" said the slug princes with a sigh._

_**Council Meeting**_

_The council chamber was full. From the civilians and ninjas to the clan heads, the elders and of course the Hokage herself were there. The clan heads were Hiashi Hyuuga,_ _Tsume__ Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka and Choza Akimichi._ _Everyone was nervous they just lost their jinchuriki and an elite jonnin. The civilians were happy that the demon was finally dead but were also scared that War might come from his death. _

"_Let the meeting begin" said the slug sannin._

"_Hokage-sama are you sure that the jinchuriki is dead?" asked the Hyuuga. Hiashi didn't hate Naruto but like all the clan heads he didn't like him either._

"_Yes he is." lied the Senju. The less people know the less chance of Naruto being captured by Akatsuki. If they think he is dead then he will be safer. Danzo was pissed. How can that little bitch lose our jinchuriki. He could have been the perfect weapon. Thougt the elder. _

_The rest of the meeting went was about how to compensate for the loss of the human sacrifice. When news about Naruto's death reached his friends everyone was shocked. Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi felt great pain in their hearts that their friend/comrade died fighting the Akatsuki. They started training twice as hard as before and the Nara got promoted to jonnin on the next exam. Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga both openly cried that their love interest/teammate died and went in depression for a month. Neji Hyuuga started bringing fate up again even if not to the extent he was before he still did. Rock Lee decided to take a break from training for a while to mourn his friend end. Kiba Inuzika did the same as Lee. Shino Aburame quetly mourned the Uzumaki's death. Ino Yamanaka and Tenten were indifferent to his death because they never really knew him that well._

_**Amegakure**_

_The leader of the Rain village Pain in his Deva path was speaking with Tobi about the host of the Kyuubi. Deva path had had spiky orange hair and his eyes had a ripple-like pattern which spreads over the eyeballs, with light purple irises and sclera and dot like pupil. With the standard Akatsuki Cloak._

"_Can we trace him to the dimension where he is currently?" asked the Rinnegan user._

"_No we can't in order for me to find where he is, he has to open a gateway to our world. If he does that I will be able to follow him. Untill then we do jungle warfare with the hidden villages." Pain nodded and walked back in._

_Flash Back end_

**Earthland**

"Fight, fight" the crowd chanted as Natsu and Naruto stood opposite each other both with a look of confidence showing on the former and a look of laziness on the latter's face.

"No way are they actually going through with this?" Lucy said arriving at the scene and pushed her way through the crowd to see Natsu and Naruto standing there.

"Hey Lucy over here" Mira called over who was standing with Gray, Erza, Elfman and Happy. Lucy walked over and joined the group.

"So who do you think will win this fight?" she asked and had Gray answer the question for her.

"As much as Natsu has improved and he has gotten stronger as of late,. This guy is an S-class for a reason. He is able to use four elements and illusions while Natsu can use only Fire. Naruto also has more experience thean Natsu. But I'm sure Natsu won't embarrass himself." said the **Ice Make** user.

"If those two value their manliness then they better give us a very good match" Elfman said.

"Are you ready Naruto" said the dragon slayer clearly exited. The student of Kakashi reached in to his pouch making everyone expect for him to pull out a weapon of sorts. But he took out a familiar orange book from his pouch. Making everyone sweat drop.

"Yea come at me" responded the blonde. The pink haired boy got a tick mark on his forehead. Was he being considered that weak that you could read a book while fighting him.

"I am going to burn that orange book of yours" shouted the son of Igneel.

Natsu leaped in for a punch but the blonde dodged. The dragon slayer started throwing kicks and punches but nothing worked. Everyone looked surprised that this battle was similar to that of a child versus an adult. Natsu took a deep breath and shouted "**Karyū no Hōkō"** and released a stream of fire at Naruto. Everyone was surpised that the Uzumaki got hit by the spell. _So he focuses his magic and makes his lungs like that of a dragon like Wendy. But while she was more support orientated he is way more offensive. _Anylised the crimson eyed young man.

"That will teach you for underestimating me." Said Natsu proudly. But he didn't sense the blonde behind him ready to one of his most painful attacks.

"**Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi (Konoha Secret Forbidden Taijutsu Atack: One Thousand Years of Death)**" The mage felt exteame pain in his rear and flew in the air before crashing in the ground. Everyone was shocked at the technique and started laughing at Natsu's expence. Everyone saw a log where the blonde was "hit"

"That move was not manly." said Elfman with a disapproving frown.

"Hahahahahaha "laughed rolling on the ground Gray."I guess I was wrong after all he did embarrass himself. Hahahahah."

The Uzumaki chuckled at the scene it was like Team Seven's test when they became genin.

"You bastard I am gonna beat the living shit out you, **Fire Dragon's Iron Punch**!" the pink haired teen's fist was coated in fire. It was aimed straight at the blonde's face but the said blonde sidestepped him. The former genin counterattacked by closing his book.

"**Icha Icha Chop.**" said Naruto and slammed his book on the dragon slayer's scull. Natsu in his second attack was able to take Naruto's book.

"Before I burn it I want to see what is so interesting that you had to read it while we are fighting." He flipped on a random page and started reading."Ok, now let's see. _As Takeshi entered Hitomi's room he saw her waiting for him only her lether panties. Takeshi immediately after seeing her big naked breasts imeadiatly wanted to get some._

"_Hitomi-chan I can't help myself anymore I need to take you and make you mine." Said Takeshi in a husky voice._

"_Oo, please take me tonight Takeshi-kun I can't help myself anymore" said a very horny Hitomi._

"_And the he…._NARUTO YOU ARE A PERVERT" after Natsu read out load people had difrent thoughts on the matter.

_Such a fine piece of art. I must__ ask__ Naruto-chan to give me a copy. _Thought Makarov with a perverted smile across his face.  
_I can't belive someone as strong and famous like him can be a pervert. _thought Lucy_._ _What an idiot reading it in broad day light infront of everyone. After this is over he is going to get a piece of my mind. Thought the Scarlet._

Sensing the death glare his way he thought. _Damn, Damn, Damn I have to defuse this situation fast. Ok what did Ero-sennin teach me to do In these situation._ A chibi Jiraya appeared on his shoulder and told him

"_Run!" yelled out Chibi Jiraya. _

"_No she is gonna catch me." Answered the student_

"_Blame someone else?" questioned Chibi Jiraya_

"_I can't everyone saw me." Said Naruto. Chibi Jiraya started to think for a bit while Naruto was swe__a__ting buckets because of the death glare he is receiving. Chibi Jiraya got a light bulb above his said and told his student to play the fool._

"O my god someone must have switched my literature with this book" started his lie the Uzumaki "I don't know who might this fiend be but I am clearly framed, o lord!" exclaimed over-dramatic way. He was hoping that Titania will buy his lie. But unfortunately for him the death glare increased tenfold because of the bad lie and making everyone sweat drop to his obvious lie.

"_Ero-sennin what now?" asked the ninja._

"_Now my student is the time where you are fucked so, Bye Bye." And the chibi pervert dissapered._

"_Traitor!" mentally yelled the blonde. _But just before anything bad could happen a loud clap was heard. Everyone turned around and saw a lizard creature wearing a white uniform with a blue jacket and hat and hat a small platoon on Rune knights around with it. Everyone knew immediately that he or she was sent by the council.

"This fight is over" the messenger said. "I am here on behalf of the honorary magic council." it said getting surprised looks from most of the mages.

"Why would the council sent her here?" asked Gray getting shrugs from everyone else.

"As a result of the Eisenwald incident, two members of the Fairy Tail guild has been charged with eleven counts of property damage" it said but what came next left the entire guild in shock.

"Erza Scarlet and Naruto Uzumaki you are both under arrest" she said as the Rune Knights appeared around them.

"Wait, What, Why!" Natsu shouted. Why does the fight have to end just when he got fired up. The rest of the guild started protesting. Naruto felt happy even if he is here for less then a day, these mages already see him as family and accepted him something Konoha was unable to do. It felt good to know that you are accepted without having to constantly prove yourself.

"Do the council have the power to just arrest people just like that?" asked Lucy.

"The Mage Council in Era... they are the ones who are pretty much the law for anyone who uses magic, and they control the structure of the guilds. Well, for Fiore at least." Answered Gray. "Even if something is white, once a Council member says it's black, then it becomes black"

"What are the charges against us, messenger" The sharingan user asked the amphibian.

"Erza Scarlet is charged with major property damage and other crimes during the incident with the dark guild Eisenwald the other day. Uzumaki Naruto is charged with major property damage from X773 to X774, now would you two please come with us." Answered the Lizard creature.

"Let me out of heeeeere, damn it!"

Lucy watched as a transformed Natsu pounded on the inside of the class case he was set in. The mood of the entire guild was sour, no one was really saying anything – other than Natsu's yelling.

"You guys have got to let me out of here. I want my original form back!" said the transformed dragon slayer

"Natsu, be quiet." Said the barmaid.

Mirajane lightly tapped on the glass container, causing Natsu to frown. It wasn't much of one, as he was transformed into a miniature reptile with lots of teeth and thin lips, though his mood was made clear enough by the growl deep in his throat.

"Let me out!" he shouted

"You'll act too recklessly if we let you out of there."

"No I won't, I swear! I just want my original body back, this is humiliating!" pleaded the transformed rosete.

The silver haired young woman leaned down close to the glass container from her position behind the bar.

"I know you all too well. As soon as we let you out, you'll bolt and head towards where they were taking Naruto and Erza."

"No I won't! Besides, if anyone does anything, it should be the old man!"

Everyone in the guild turned their heads to Makarov Dreyar the Guild Master and Member of The Ten Wizard Saints who just sighted.

"My hands are tied in this situation Natsu." Said the wizard saint.

"We should at least go and testify for them and help then in a way we can" said the salamander. Something didn't sit well with Lucy. There was something weird going on but she couldn't put her finger on what exactly was it.

XxXxXxx

"Hello, Erza. It's been a while"

Looking around, she noticed a form started to materialize near one of the columns in the hallway they had been walking down. After a moment, the form completed, and both Erza's and her escorts eyes went wide and quickly bowed on one knee. A young man with blue hair and a strange reddish marking/tattoo under and above his right eye. His name was Jellal Fernandes or how he is called by his fake identity Siegrain.

He dressed himself in elegant yet simple robes consisting of a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over a dark shirt, and matching pants and shoes. He also sported a ring on his right hand's middle finger, and usually had the medallion attesting his status as one of the Ten Wizard Saints around his neck, hidden by his jacket's collar.

"Siegrain! What do you want?" Titania asked with no small anger in her voice. He continued to walk choosing not to answer immediately.

"Relax, Erza. This form is only an thought image, as I'm sure you're probably aware. I can't harm you any more than you can me, nor can I interact with anything physically. My real body is still in Era. The same goes for all the other old fools behind the doors to the trial room. This whole thing is a facade, and they know it... there is no reason for anyone to come here with their real bodies." Said the wizard saint calmly

"So, you were the one that caused this after all. Why am I not surprised?" said The Strongest Female in Fairy Tale.

He chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "My o my, so quick to blame me. I'm the one who usually backs Fairy Tail's actions during the council meetings." He said in matter of factly tone.

Erza simply growled at him, causing the corner of his lips to quirk upwards. "Anyway, to appease both the council and the public, this was deemed the best and safest course of action. You get to be the scapegoat. But I'm certain you are smart enough to have figured this out all on your own."

"Whatever. If that's all, go away. I'd like to get this over with." She said annoyance clear in hear tone.

Grinning, Siegrain moved closer, making the redhead tense up. "Just as a reminder, all those old bats that are behind the door as well with their imaginary forms, and I will be joining them shortly. There was a reason I decided to chat with you before you went in there, though..."

Siegrain moved even closer, his image flickering again at the sudden movement. His hand moved up, as if cupping Erza's chin; even though she couldn't feel anything, the action itself sent a disgusting chill down her spine. Leaning his head close to her shoulder, he whispered to her, "Never tell the others in that room about what happened back then, okay? It would probably be bad for both of us." Ha whispered causing her to adopt a sad look.

"You know Erza I have a gift for you. You being the good girl you have been for all these years. Plus it will make the game a lot more interesting for me. Your blonde friend will play a big part in my plans." He said with an evil smirk on his face. Enjoying the shocked look on her face." Now see you in the chambers, bye." He continued in a sing-song voice. She was brought out of her stupor when she saw Naruto talking with a council woman.

"Ne, Ne, Ultear-chan Erza is not so uptight as you said she is. Actually if you ask me she is quite a fun person" said the blonde ninja. Ultear just shook her head.

"Tsk, you don't know her Naruto-kun." She then gave him a quick kiss on the lips and disappeared. Now she was surprised. Her new guild mate was not only on really good terms with this council woman but it appears they are in a relationship. She wasn't sure why but she felt a twinge of jealouse. But quickly shrugged it off and they entered the trial chamber.

**Trial Chamber**

The thought projections of the council were assembled. "Mr. Uzumaki and Miss Scarlet here let the meeting comence." commanded the messenger.

" Miss Scarlet it Is it true that you were responsible for causing people to flee a train, destroy a train station, and town due to panic and fear during the Eisenwald incident?" questioned the chairman.

"I plead guilty." she said with a confident voice and head hung up high.

"Mr Uzumaki you are charged with major collateral damage from X863 to X864. How do you plead? Asked Org. He an old man with a large gray beard and mustache. He has pointy ears and has a habit of only opening one eye. Org wears many layers of robes, like other Magic Council members do. On his head, a small bat-like creature can be seen. Ultear had one thought in her mind._ Why do I have the feeling that he is going to piss them off a lot. Naruto__ was_still reading his book not paying attention.

"Mr Uzumaki answer the question that is given to you" said Michello who is a short old man with brown hair and a mustache. His tufts of hair resemble ears and what appears to be a light-yellow tail gives him a cat-like appearance. He wears many layers of robes, like other Magic Council members do. With quite a bit of anger in his voice. Naruto slowly turned his attention to the man."Say something?" he asked while still reading his Icha Icha. Everyone was shocked at his blatant disrespect for the council. _Funny guy, it is a shame we are going to have to sacrifice him to Zeref-sama._ Thought Jellal.

"You will show respect to the council!" exclaimed Org. _This brat is even worse then Ultear and Siegrain._ Thought the Org.

"Or what you are going to throw me in jail. Been there done that." Said the male Fairy Tail mage with slight anger in his voice. _The idiots are almost the exact copy of the council in Konoha._ _A__nd i swear every time i see them they get even more annoying__  
_

"Why should I show you respect, huh? You can't even _grace_ us with your presence and yet you demand respect from me!" exclaimed the ninja.

"Of course we won't be here with our bodies it's absurd to come for such trivial matters!" said Belno she is a tall elderly woman. She wears a cloak like other council members, and has on a purple turtle-neck. Her most noticeable trait is her long nose, which gives her more of a witch-like appearance. She has sandy blond hair, which she ties up into a large ponytail.

"Then if it is so trivial why are we here?" asked the Uzumaki.

"Because you did collateral damage" she anwered.

"And if we didn't a lot of people would have died. Are you telling me that you prefer innocent lives to be lost instead of a few damaged buildings?" asked Naruto with fake curiousity.

It didn't take a genious to find out he was mocking them. How dare he mock them in front of people!

"That's it take them to the holding cell." But right before they could be taken to the cell the wall crashed and in stood Natsu and Happy. Natsu had a blond wig and a black cloak and was reading a book while trying his best to seem lazy. While Happy had a red wig and a fish in his hand trying to look intimidating and aggressive.

"We are the true Uzumaki Naruto and Scarlet Erza. I am Naruto and I have freaky red eyes and I am a pervert." Exclaimed Natsu completely losing his lazy act.

"I am Scarlet Erza I love swords and I am gonna kick all your asses, rawrrr" yelled out Happy swinging his fish like a sword.

"Happy! Erza is not a pirate" said the badly imitated Naruto. Making everyone sweat drop.

"Send all four of them in jail." ordered Org. _Great how did these fools get here_.

**Fairy Tail**

In Fairy Tail it got silent when "Natsu" burst in a puff of , everyone turned to see what happened, only to see Macao sitting on top of the counter where Natsu used to be, the glass cage sitting on its side nearby. Various exclamations were thrown about, most about Natsu's location and what Macao was doing on the counter, but he gestured for everyone to settle down.

"Sorry about that, everyone. I took Natsu's place, because I owed him a favor. I just transformed into a lizard so I could pretend to be him" Said Macao sheepishly.

Lucy was shocked, as was everyone else, judging by the new questions being tossed around.

"But then where is the real Natsu?" asked the celestial mage

"Has he been going after Naruto and Erza all this time?" asked Gray

"Oh no, what's going to happen when Natsu encounters the council? Knowing him, he'll challenge them and attack them"

"Everyone, calm down" the guild members hearing their Master's voice, all activity settled down immediately. "I didn't want to tell you but this trile is just for showing that the council enforces their law and that every guild is bound by it. No playing favorites. They won't get almost any punishment." Everyone had their jaws hitting the ground. They have all been worrying for nothingл

**Prison sell**

The Crimson Eyed God, The Titania and The Salamander were in the prison sell for the night I were absolutely bored.

"Since we are in the same guild we should take the time to know each other. What are your likes, dislikes, hobby's and dreams for the future." Said the child of prophesy._ I really hope it works like it worked for Kakashi-sensei._

"I will start. My likes are Icha Icha, Ramen and training. My dislikes are traitors and a certain village. My hobby's are writing and my dreams are to be the best mage I can be." He said. _Ok maybe not mage exactly but they go the idea_. He added as an afterthought.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel. My likes are fire and and my guild mates. My dislikes are assholes. My hopes for the future are to defeat Erza, Laxus and YOU! My dream is to find Igneel." Said the dragon slayer. _So his dragon left him to. Hmmmm intresting according to Wendy her dragon left her aswell. She told me Grandeeney left her on July 7 X777. From what I was able to dug up on Natsu joined Fairy Tail around X778. So his dragon must have at the same time. July 7 X777 is important but I don't have all the pieces of the puzzle yet._ Thought the Uzumaki.

"My name is Erza Scarlet. My likes are my guild and swords. My dislikes are undisciplined people, traitors and maniacs. My hobby's are reading. My dreams for the future is to bring pride to the guild."_ And find a way to save the people in The Tower of Heaven._

"Naruto is it true that you can use four elements?" asked the owner of talking cat. Naruto nodded and said

"Yes, I can use Fire, Wind, Water and Lightning. Say, Natsu wanna see a trick?

"Yea, show me!" exclaimed the Dragneel. Erza was also interested in what kind of trick he will show. Everyone stared at him when he waved his hand in front of them. Then much to their surprise a crow started forming into his hand. The crow was pitch black but it's unusual feature was that it had blood red eyes with three tomoe in each. Natsu immediately went to touch it but the crow bit his finger off.

"AAAAHHH" he screamed in pain. Erza was shocked that this happened but before she could speak Natsu's finger was there attached to his arm as if nothing happened.

"Wow, how did you do that?" he asked. Naruto made a sad look

"It was an illusion I trapped you both in. Most of my illusions are crow themed."

"How did you come up with it?" asked Natsu.

"You can say that it was like a legacy being passed down to me" answered the crow user while remembering just what happened"

_Flash Back_

_It had been six month since the blonde arrived in Earthland. And he was already making a name for himself with his use of elemental_ _techniques. He was currently trying to use unlock his left __**Mangekyō Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye)**__. Normally to unlock it you need to kill one of your most precious people. But in the former shinobi's case it was alredy unlocked by it's former owner but has been dormant. Like Kakashi's was his was dormant for twenty years and then it suddenly unlocks. He was trying and trying but nothing seemed to happen until he was pulled in his mindscape._

_**Mindscape **_

_The bijuu container's mindscape was not a pretty one. It was a sewer with giant cage bars with a small paper with the the word SEAL written on it. In front of him stood Uchiha Itachi. When the Kyubi saw the Uchiha he knew what was going to happen so he stood quite. Half an year ago Naruto would have been hostile to the former ANBU captain but one question was plaguing his mind. Why would a Akatsuki member give him his Sharingan wouldn't it be easier target if he didn't receive it? Itachi stood there when suddenly his body erupted into crows which circled Naruto each with glowing eyes transmitting memories into the blonde's head. From his childhood which traumatized the black haired young man making him into a pacifist. The night of the Uchiha massacre which he was ordered to do because the clan was panning a coupe'detat against the Hokage. Naruto was able to see Itachi's life in Akatsuki alongside his partner Kisame. And was quite frankly shocked. The Uchiha started to dissolve but not before saying._

"_Make your own path in the world" and then he_ _disappeared._

_Naruto was asleep for two days after this incident. Being forced to see all the memories of the Uchiha in such a short amount of time. When he awoke and tried to activate his __**Mangekyō Sharingan **__it worked. His three tomoe morphed into a tri-bladed shuriken. From that day on he started practicing his genjutsu. The fact that he had the memories didn't mean he could just do them. No they were more of a guide on how to do it. He increased his chakra control by a ton. He was also able to learn some ninjutsu from Itachi's memories as well. _

_Flash Back End_

"What did you use against Erigor-teme?" asked Natsu. Naruto contemplated whether to tell him about **Tsukuyomi. **But decided that it he should since everyone knew that his strongest illusion is cast with eye contact.

"I used **Tsukuyomi. **I trap my opponent in an illusion where I control everything including the perception of time. Where torture them for three days where I torture them" ha explained darkly. Making the mages eye widen in shock.  
"Is that a dark art?" asked the redhead seriously.

"I don't know it was passed down to me but the technique does have a price. It normally slowly makes you blind." They were shocked at the price" I have a unique healing factor that prevents me from a having permanent blindness but if I overuse it I may become temporarily blind." He finished his explanation. Then his expression turned playful.

"Natsu did you enjoy my book?" he asked. The pink haired boy's face turned read with embarrassment.

"Of course not! I am NOT a pervert like YOU!" he exclaimed at his senior. Naruto chuckled Natsu was just like him when he was younger. Naruto ignored Natsu's rant. Erza started to walk towards him intending to take that book from him and scold him for reading smut in front of everyone. But as she was walking she accidently tripped on the pink haired boy's foot. Time seemed to slow down as she descended towards the blonde. The result being that she fell in to his lap and kissed him. Natsu looked shocked at the scene before him.

Ultear Milcovich's thought image was walking down to the prison cell in which the crimson eyed young man was staying. She was expecting to see him annoyed of bored because the dragon slayer was loud and Titania was either cold as ice or hot like fire. She walked in the scene before her. There were anger, jealousy._ Redhaired slut! She is trying to seduce him!_

"What the fuck is happening here?" she asked. Her anger being barely restrained.

"It's not what it looks like Ultear-chan, dattebayo! The pink haired idiot tripped her!" exclaimed the red eyed 18 year old. Ultear looked at Erza with anger then at Natsu.

"Ultear-san this was really an accident because of him" said Erza calmly while on the inside she was disappointed that the kiss ended.

"It's Milcovich-sama to you! We are going to have a talk Naruto! " She huffed and her thought image disappeared.

Damn that bitch kissing MY man, HOW dare she! If only I could get her punishe, aghhhhh. Thought the really angry and woman. When she calmed down fifteen minutes later. _I can't belive I got jealous._ She thought with a sigh. _Uzumaki Naruto ever since you came into my life I started to…change a lot. For better of worse I don't regret meeting you, I'am actually happy that I did._ She thought with a small smile on her face.

**Fairy Tail**

When they entered everyone cheered and started to ask questions about what happened. Naruto used **Shunshin **and got to Makarov.

"I need to tell you something" the black clad ninja asked. The master nodded.

"What for my boy?" asked the guild master curiously.

"I am going to tell you where I come from" said Naruto with full seriousness. The master nodded and they went inside his cabinet.

**The End**

Omake: How the situation could have played out.

Ultear walked in on the scene and immediately got horny when watching her boyfriend with the redhead._ I can't contain…..so happy birthday Naruto-kun._ When Naruto saw his girlfriend he was shocked this can get really bad really fast.

"Ultear-chan it is not what it looks like, dattebayo" he exclaimed afraid. She smashed her lips against his before letting go.

"I know what it is and I am willing to share, what about you Erza-chan?" she asked with a sultry voice. Erza smirked

"I couldn't agree more" and took of her armor. Natsu got an enormous nose-bleed._ So he does have an inner pervert in him, interesting. Perhaps I should take him on as my apprentice_. Thought Naruto before he got the best night of his life by the two sexy women.

On another note Jiraya suddenly felt an enormous amount of pride in his student for his student.

**Phew that was the biggest chapter I have written so far. And my first Omake so I hope you enjoyed it. Have a nice day and please leave a review it makes me feel all giddy on the inside xD **


	5. First Day In Fairy Tail

**Crimson Eyed God Of Fairy Tail !**

**Chapter ****5****: ****First Day In The Guild**

**Demon/Summon talking**

_**Demon/Summon thinking**_

Normal human speaking

_Flashback/Human thinking_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail****. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima.**

**Hey, i am back with a new chapter. This one is basic****ally**** filler so it will be**** a**** shorter then usual**** chapter****. Enjoy :)**

**Important:**

**Dragon Force: I am going to make to some changes for the sake of story. Since Dragon Force is a dragon slayer's ultimate form. First off I am increasing the durability of the user. But second generation dragon slayer's dragon force will be weaker then the first generation's. But will still be powerfull because they can enter Dragon Force whenever they want.**

** Lightningblade49: The reason Naruto is telling Makarov his story is because he is a jinchuriki and Makarov as guildmaster should know. And he explained everything else because it was vital for the master to know. Naruto will still fight Pain and Obito.**

** Raging Berseker: I am not from an English speaking country.**

** Dbzsotrum9: Yes she will read Icha Icha xD**

** Guest: The reason I called it **"**Don't look the devil in the eye****s". I came up with it while listening to one of my favorite songs(Dance With The Devil-Breaking Benjamin). I don't think Naruto putting his enemies in a coma(with Tsukiyomi) is excessive those are the effects of the justu.**

** Zemoskis: Susanoo Chop xD **

To Naruto the master's cabinet really reminded him of the Hokage's cabinet. But the atmosphere in Makarov's office was better. The reason is quite simple. You know that you will not be sent on a suicide mission.

"The truth is that I am not from Earthland" said younger man.

"So you are from Edolas?"asked the old man. He won't be too surprised if the young man was from Edolas. One of his closest friends was from there and Mystogan aswell.

"No I come from a completely different dimension where we don't have magic but have chakra" said the blonde. Formulating how to explain chakra to the old mage.

"Can you explain to me this chakra?" asked the wizard saint. Now this was a shocker a completely different world with a different power source? Definitely intriguing.

"Yes, chakra is the moulding of the physical energy which is present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points they are called tenketsu in the body. Understand?" Makarov nodded clearly interested.

"Most people have a natural affinity to one type of elemental chakra, but they have the capacity to create elemental chakra apart from their own affinity. There are five basic types, each stronger and weaker to another, but their relations, weaknesses, and strengths to each other are all explored. My original affinity was for the Wind element but I trained a lot so now I can use three more which are Water, Lightning and Fire." Explained Naruto.

"Can everyone from your world use so many elements?" asked the guild master.

"No, it depends on your chakra. Most people are limited to two elements. But the people who have mastered two elements are considered really strong." Answered Naruto. Since most Jonnin level ninja

"How did you get here?" asked Makarov.

"Me and my sensei were send out of the _village _by them and we were ambushed by members of really powerful group. We were doing well until a third one came and slashed my eyes and knocked me out" said the blonde.

"These eyes were not my originaly they were given to me by my sensei and one of the two members" Naruto said with a sad sight. Makarov knew the look the boy had and decided not to ask about details.

"My eyes are a bloodline limit."Bloodline Limits are abilities passed down genetically within specific clans. There are different types of them. Some allow a person to combine the elements into sub-elements. Example being combining Water and Wind to make Ice." Makarov nodded in understanding" My eyes are defined with the term dōjutsu and their individual name is The Sharingan. The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the flow of chakra and magic. The Sharingan itself gives colour to magic and chakra, allowing me to differentiate them. They are also able to tell if a person is under a illusion because the person's chakra or magic flow would be irregular. My eyes also allow me to track fast-moving objects and cast really powerful and hard to brake free from illusions. My strongest abilities are making a hole in space and time and casting an extremely deadly illusion that puts my target in a coma." Makarov was shocked that someone can actually tear a hole in space and time and was also worried because someone might try to take these eyes for themselves.

"This is the most important thing I have to tell you." Said Naruto with a serious voice.

"What is it my boy" asked the Dreyar.

"I am the host of a demon." Said the younger man. He was slightly worried that the master will react like the people of Konoha did.

"What kind of demon"

"The Nine Tailed Fox" answered the student of Kakashi.

"Does it affect you in any way?"

"When I was younger it did, it's chakra would leak out when I was enraged. As for now it only heals my injuries faster but if it tries to control my body suppress it with my eyes. I can't use it's chakra to my advantage in battle." explained Naruto.

"How were you chosen to bear such a heavy burden, my boy?" asked the master. He noticed Naruto's features twisted into a scowl.

"On the day I was born the nine tails attacked my village the village leader couldn't defeat it so he sealed it inside of me. My childhood was filled glares, beatings and hatred all directed at me" Makarov didn't need to hear the reason as to why this happened. He could connect the dots. Those foolish villagers probably lashed out their anger at the boy. The thought made him sick. He could see the anger that Naruto held for his home if his scowl and twitching arm were any indication. What the blond wasn't expecting was a grandfatherly hug he received from the guild master.

"Don't worry it is all behind you now." He said with a kind smile. Naruto's anger vanished and was replaced with a smile.

"Thanks, old man"

After that Naruto explained to Makarov about everything about the Elemental Nations.

After he left the master's office he walked to the table where Erza, Lucy, Gray and Natsu were sitting. The moment Natsy saw him he dashed at him.

"Let's finish our fight!" the Dragon Slayer exclaimed. But before Naruto could answer he heard a sneer.

"Yea we all saw how weak you are, already." The Uzumaki turned around and saw a very tall and muscular young man. His spiky blonde hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some of it falls down on his forehead. He has a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye. He wore "Sound Pod" model of Magic Headphones. Next to him were Evergreen, Bickslow and Freed Justine his personal bodyguards aka The Thunder God Tribe.

"I want to test how strong you are, Naruto!" Said the older blonde with confidence in his voice.

"Not in the mood sorry." The younger blonde just shrugged and started to walk way. Laxus clearly not happy with the answer he grabed the black clad teen by the shoulder and attempted to punch him straight in the face. The Uzumaki blocked the punch from the Dreyar. Naruto went for a punch but Laxus ducked beneath it and went for a kick at Naruto's abdomen. Naruto jumped back and threw one shuriken.

"**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" said the crimson eyed teen. Laxus was surprised when that one shuriken turned to twenty so he rolled out of the way. Laxus quickly launched himself at Naruto intending to kick him in the face. Naruto blocked the kick and grabbed Laxus's leg and smashed him on the floor. Laxus got up in an instant kicked Naruto in the stomach. Evergreen deciding that it was her time to join in.

"**Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun**" Evergreen waved her arms, releasing a torrent of energy needles made from concentrated dust at Naruto.

"**Suiton: Teppōdama(Water Release: Gunshot)** " he shot a condensed water bullet destroying the energy needles. Before it could hit her, Evergreen quickly dodged the attack. But before she could land Naruto already went through a set of handseals.

"**Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu(Lightning Beast Running Technique)**" Naruto manipulated lightning chakra into his hand, the lightning started expand to create the form of a hound that rushed Evergreen. Her eyes were wide in shock because she didn't have time to dodge but before it hit her Laxus came with his fist coated in lightning effectively stopping the attack. To everyone it seemed that Laxus's lightning was stronger but for Naruto it was far from it. With his Sharingan he was able to see that the lightning wasn't nullified but absorbed into the Dreyar's body._ Just like Natsu with fire and Wendy with air. Is he a dragon slayer?_ The red eyed teen thought. _He's strong. If I hadn't interfered he would have defeated Evergreen in only two moves._ The Dreyar thought.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Punch**" since the grandson of Makarov wasn't paying attention to his surroundings he received a powerfull punch from Natsu in the gut sending him a few feet back.

"Hey, blondie!" Evergreen yelled out. Naruto turned his head to her making eye contact. She smirked when Naruto started to turn into stone in the end becoming a stone statue.

"Not so strong now, huh" she said proudly. But to her shock the statue burst into crows and reformed back into Naruto who had an impassive expression on his. To her fear the surroundings became a dark empty space. Naruto lost all colour the only exception being his blood red eyes.

"Impossible! I caught you with my **Stone Eyes**, you should be stone!" she screamed at him. Not being able to comprehend how the tables have been turned on her.

"Foolish, my ocular power is far superior to yours. The moment I saw you building magic I already knew what you were going to attempt, so I caught you first" said Naruto in a cold tone that was sending a chilling feeling down her spine. Before she knew what happened her body turned into paper that that started to burn her from toe to head.

Every each one of the onlookers were surprised when Evergreen just fell into unconscious. Freed and Bickslow went next to Laxus while Gray went to next to Naruto and Natsu. But before things could escalate any further the booming voice of the master stopped them. "Calm down everyone" Makarov said before he looked up towards Laxus. "That enough Laxus. You do not attack a family member of this guild" Makarov said with a commanding voice. Laxus who simply shrugged and looking around the guild to see most of the members glaring at him.

He then looked at Naruto before giving a confident smirk. "Naruto Uzumaki you and I will be fighting for the top." he said before he and rest of the Raijin tribe disappeared to the back on the guild._ Ok time to win some easy money_ thought Naruto with an evil smirk.

"Why are you so sure that it will be you versus him and not Mystogan?" asked a curious Freed. He saw how he defeated Evergreen easily but he had never seen his leader so exited for a fight before.

"Call it a feeling in my gut that's telling me" answered Laxus. Freed just nodded and they continued.

"Cana wanna make a bet?" The Uzumaki asked innocently. The brown haired young woman turned towards him with a raised eyebrow.

"What kind of bet?" she asked. _Yes she took the bait_. Thought the blonde haired young man.

"A drinking contest. Whoever loses gives the winner 100000 jewels." Everyone looked at him as if he was insane. Challenging Cana Alberona to a drinking contest did this guy lose his mind.

"I agree let's start" she said with a confident smirk on her face._ Sweet if her luck is anything like Baa-chan's I am going to win, one hundred percetnt._

**Sometime later**

_What is she?_ After being completely destroyed in their drinking contest Naruto was on the bar stool with Wakaba and Macao. "Macao and Wakaba right?" The blue haired man looked surprised for a moment before a grin lit up his face. "Hey hey, not too bad. You've only been a member for a day, I'm surprised you know our names." The Uzumaki took out a black book out his pocket and gave it to Macao. The older mage raised an eyebrow and opened the book. When he opened it he saw a picture and a detailed description about Jose Parla the guild master of Phantom Lord. His skills, fighting style and possible weaknesses were listed. On the next page was Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki with the same details as Jose Parla but Ichiya's included that he is often accompanied by The Trimens. Who are composed of Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki and Eve Tearms and their respective stats.

"I write the names and stats about most known mages so I can be prepared if I have to fight them. I call it The Bingo Book." He said with a smile. _I am actually surprised that information gathering isn't as important here as it was in the Elemental Nations._ Macao and Wakaba were surprised such a thing exists or that someone so young created it but shrugged.

"Are there any dorms here?" asked Naruto curiously. Truth be told he didn't want to rent an apartament.

"The girls have a dorm, but us guys don't have that luxury. The last one was smashed up by Gildarts, and since then we haven't bothered building a new one." Wakaba answered. The blond just sighted.

"Do you plan on taking a mission" Macao asked.

"Nah, maybe tomorrow." Answered the former shinobi.

"Here is tip if you need some quick money, if you wait until about noon, that's when more missions are posted on the board and you might find something good." Naruto nodded and said his thanks before walking off to the younger members of the guild.

"What's up guys"

"Oi, Naruto how did you take down Evergreen so fast" asked Lucy Heartfiller._ This guy may be a pervert but like master he is strong. _She thought.

"Easy she underestimated me."_ Did she actually think that her __**Stone Eyes **__were faster then the Sharingan_.

"So Naruto where are you staying at?" Grey asked. The blond seemed thoughtful for a moment before he got an idea.

"Don't worry I have an idea"

**Fairy Hills**

As Erza was walking in her apartament. Her apartament which is actually five rooms connected together, something which raises her rent to an astonishing monthly amount of 500,000. Such rooms are connected together by large inner doors without shutters, have their floors covered in massive carpets, and, in addition to Fairy Hills' standard wooden decorations below the ceilings, have intricate motifs adorning the upper part of the walls housing doors, which are themselves decorated, right below their upper arches, by wooden spirals holding the arches up. Each room is lighted by a chandelier hanging from the ceiling in its center, and most of these rooms serve as storage for Erza's extensive collection of armors and weapons that she is unable to fit in the pocket dimension provided by her particular choice of Magic, **Requip** armors and outfits are lined up near the walls, fit on mannequins sustained by wooden poles with metal bases, and the walls themselves are adorned by a variety of weapons secured to them. A large table with a chair is visible in the middle of one of the rooms. What caught her attention was that on one of the mannequins was not her usual armor. Instead there was a black cloak with white flames at the edges. Naruto walked out with a white shirt and dark grey pants.

"Hey, Erza." He said casually. Immediately perverted thoughts rushed into her mind and a litte anger.

"What are you doing here" she asked barely restrained curiosity and anger in her voice.

"I didn't have anywhere to go and until I can find a place I was hoping my favorite guildmate would help me out." Said Naruto in a matter factly voice.

"What about your girlfriend? Won't she be against it?" she asked in slightly jealous tone. Naruto who didn't get what she meant.

"Why would she be against it? I am staying with a guidmate?" he asked obliviously. She sweatdroped. _For someone who is normally very smart he sure is oblivious when it comes to these types of situations. _She thought.

"Well I will go and take a shower see ya" he said and walked off. Leaving her alone._ Well things have certanetly started to change._ She thought with a small smile gracing her face._ Well at least I won't be alone in here anymore._

Omake: Naruto meeting Laxus

As Naruto walked out of the master's office when he saw Laxus.

"You probably know who I am, right?" Laxus asked with a arrogant tone. Naruto's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"Of course I know who you are!" Naruto said in a happy voice. Laxus smirked._ Of course he knows who I am. I'm very well known in Fiore. _he thought. But he wasn't epeckting what the blonde had to say next.

"You are The Harry Potter!" said The Uzumaki with a smile. Everyone facefaulted at his exclamation.

"What DAFUQ gave you the idea that I am Harry Potter?!" The Dreyer asked/exclaimed. Naruto looked confused at that.

"Well you have the scar and well you are a wizard Harry. You almost fooled me with the dyed hair and contact lenses but I am not easy to fool." Said the ninja in a proud voice.

"What's happening here?" asked a curious Evergreen. Naruto turned to her with a smile.

"Yo, Hermione" said Naruto beeming.

**The End**

**I hope you enjoyed this is chapter even if it is filler. Please review it gives me wings like Happy xDxD. Bye**


	6. Galuna Island

**Crimson Eyed God Of Fairy Tail !**

**Chapter****6:****Galuna Island**

**Demon/Summon talking**

_**Demon/Summon thinking**_

Normal human speaking

_Flashback/Human thinking_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. They are owned by Masashi ****Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima.**

**Hey! I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry for the delay guys but I was just feeling lazy xD**

**Thank you all for the positive feedback and the constructive criticism.**

** Yes Naruto saw that she was lonely. I mean who wouldn't be? Living in a giant apartament all alone is really lonely especially for someone in his late teens.**

**Magnolia Town- 2 weeks later**

Naruto was currently in a restaurant in Magnolia Town with two beautiful women by his sides. Now normally he would be in his perverted euphoria in this situation if not for the dark glares his companions have been giving each other. On his right was Erza Scarlet and on his left was Ultear Milcovich, he could have sworn that he saw sparks of lightning between the two. How did he get into this situation? Well the blonde couldn't understand how.

He just told his girlfriend that he was staying with a guild mate and she just went haywire. Right after that she told them that they were going on a date, he of course agreed but his roommate decided she wanted to come along too. And for some reason she was angry, again he couldn't understand why but decided to go with the flow.

Ultear was dressed In a rich, royal blue silk charmeuse, the Reem Acra gown is striking and romantic. Crystals twinkle along the sweetheart neckline, and ruching ripples across the boned bodice, which ends at an empire waist. A gentle twist of fabric at the bust sends cascading movement through the floor-length skirt, which trails behind for a formal finish. Fully lined in silk. Erza wore a purple dress(**The one from the Tower Of Heaven Arc)**. The red eyed teen was surprised that they would wear such clothes just for a normal date but shrugged it off. However what surprised him more was that was that on the entire trip to the restaurant they were on both wraped their arms around him.

**Le Palais Restau**

"So, Ultear-chan what have you been doing?" asked The Uzumaki attempting to end the uncomfortable silence. Seriously they were glaring at each other since they got here! It even started making him feel uneasy.

"Well nothing Naruto-kun just a boring council meeting. You know they are still pissed because of the disrespect you showed them." She answered somewhat truthfully.

There were more things going on then just the boring council but she won't tell him that."You know when you told me that you were roaming with Erza-_san_ here, you quite surprised me. I don't want for you to trouble her so I pulled a few strings and I can get you your own apartament." She continued with a smile and a sing-song voice._ I can't have her accidently telling you about the tower._ This had nothing to do with jealousy._ Like I should be _jealous from some red haired tomboy. She added as an afterthought. _Not _jealous at all.

"Don't worry I he isn't trouble. He is actually very fun company" said Erza, Cutting in before the blonde had a chance to answer "Plus we are guild mates after all and it's our duty to help each other." The redhaired mage said with her own sing-song voice. _I won't let you use him for yours and Jellal's purpose._ The Scarlet thought.

"Ultear-chan how has been Siegrain doing?" asked Naruto with a smile, a smile betraying his thoughts._ Something's wrong with that guy, from what I was able to uncover he was transporting slaves somewhere._

_Flash Back_

_In an abandoned Mansion outside of Lupin were heard loud noises__,__ some were of laughter some were of fear, atleast those were the ones Uzumaki Naruto heard while being on the right infront of the mansion. The mansion itself wasn't anything too special it was old, abandoned and not in a good shape. The blonde heard rumors that people from nearby villages had been kidnapped. It didn't take him long to pinpoint roughly where they were brought to, but were the kidnappers that idiotic to shout and drink?_

_Well idiots are idiots afterall. His first thought was to try to use stealth but abandoned that thought, he hadn't had a work out in a while._

_The Uzumaki kicked the door open earning shocked looks from the inhabitants but before any of them could react he threw a kunai at one of the bandits, successfully embedding the knife into the bandit's scull._

"_WHAT THE FUCK!?"_

"_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"_

_Naruto ignored their shouts and disappeared from their view before reappearing behind one and stabbing him in the spinal cord killing him._

"_BOYS, KILL HIM NOW!" yelled out their leader in a frightened voice. Their leader was a short fat man with brown eyes and a black hair and beard and a sword on his back but one didn't need to be a genius to see that the man was not a warrior, he was just a coward holding a blade._

_The entire bandit group lunged at Naruto from all sides. They had butcher knives, swords, axes and hammers fully intending to end the ninja's life. But it was not to be, because the blonde flashed trough hand seals._

"_**Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu**__**(Wind Release: Wind Cutter)**__" he said in a cold tone. He blew out blades of wind while spinning in a full circle. The wind blades cut down his attackers. Some lost an arm or a leg while the more unlucky ones got cut in half, some horizontally other vertically. In the end there was blood and gore everywhere, it did not look like a battlefield, quite the opposite it looked like a slaughter house. The only surviving bandit was their leader who locked ready to kill himself out of fear. Naruto quickly put him in a genjutsu and went to free the people._

"_What's happening here!" yelled out a frightened voice. The jinchuriki saw another bandit walking out the basement, probably a guard to make sure the hostages don't try to escape._

"_Wh-a-a." the bandit stuttered in fear at the sigh before him. There was blood all over the floor and walls, limbs and other body parts scattered all over the place and the agonizing screams of the dying. In the middle of all the bloodshed stood blonde man with cold red eyes, who was glaring at him._

"_W__-who ar-e y-o-u?__" he stuttered In fear of the intensity of the glare he was receiving. Before he could blink the blond disappeared from view, a moment later he heard something reminiscent of many birds chirping. The bandit saw the black clad young man with blue lightning in the palm of his hand._

"_Your end, __**Raikiri!**__" he called out his technique's name and impaled the kidnapper directly in the heart killing him instantly. _

_He walked in to the basement where the kidnapped people were held. When he saw the people he was surprised to see the people who were abducted. The crimson eyed young man was surprised that there were people of all age groups, why were the bandits kidnapping regular people?_

"_Wh-o are you?" asked an old man. The old man was dirty, extremely frail looking, and beaten up. No doubt he was one of the first that were abducted judging by the state he was in._

"_I am here to get you out of here." answered the blonde in a serious tone._

"_How do we know you are not one of them?"_

"_Yea for all we know you might be trying to just lure us out!"_

_Naruto having enough released his killing intent immediately silencing them. A second later the basement was overcome by dead silence._

"_It doesn't matter if you trust me or not I am here to bring you back to your familys" Naruto said."But if you prefer to stay here I will let you stay here until you rot" finished the jinchuriki in a cold tone sending shivers down their spines. _

_After hearing Naruto's words they started one by one to leave. By the time they were upstairs he cast a genjutsu on them, to spare them the gruesome sight. After they were out of the mansion the blonde told them to wait for him two hundred meters south. But before that he asked them if they had any clue as to why they were kidnapped and they answered only confirmed his suspicions. They were to be made slaves at some unknown place._

_After they left he released the genjutsu on the bandit leader. The short man was surprised when he woke up, he remembered having a nightmare about some blonde massacring his henchmen. But the first thing he immediately noticed was it was not a nightmare. What woke up him was the fact that he was hanging upside down only by the ankle on some giant tree, but made his blood run cold were the cold red eyes that were glaring daggers at him._

"_WHERE WERE THE SLAVES GOING!?" roared Naruto at the black haired man. His tone filled venom and hatred._

"_Ï don't know ple-ase let me go!" answered the the short man._

"_WRONG ANSWER!" yelled out the Uzumaki. And let go of the man's ankle letting him fall. But just as he was about to die he suddenly stopped mere inches from the ground and got pulled back up in a second by his interrogator, who pulled him up with ninja wire._

"_WHERE ARE THEY BEING SEND OFF TO!" demanded the blonde with even more hatred and rage in his voice._

"_I DON'T KNOW!"He was watching as the Kyuubi container was about to drop him again and yelled" BUT WAIT I HAVE SOME INFORMATION!" pleaded the fat man._

"_I am listening." said Naruto in cold voice no longer shouting. The bearded man took a moment to take a breath in relief._

"_I wasn't able to see him completely identify him but he had blue hair and something like a scar on his face" said the bandit leader truthfully. The Uzumaki nodded and assumed a thinking position._

"_Is that it?" the fat man nodded. "Ok, can you do me a favor?" asked the red eyed young man." The bandit leader nodded his head again._

"_Say Hi to your friends for me" he said and before letting go of the ninja wire and letting the former leader fall to his death._

_After those events he destroyed a couple of slave routes and was even able to take down of the major commanders. He learned the name of leader behind everything concerning the slave routes who was behind it all._

_Jellal Fernandes known better as Siegrain's "twin brother", after he learned the information he was ninety percent sure that there was no Siegrain. There was just Jellal._

_Flash Back End_

"Hmmmm. He is ok I guess." She answered, while Naruto nodded."Why do you ask?" The purple haired woman asked.

"Well he is a council member and a member of The Ten Wizard Saints, so I just wanted to know." Lied the student of Kakashi.

At the mention of Jellal's fake persona Erza slightly tensed a bit which didn't go unnoticed by The Uzumaki or The Malcovich.

"Erza-san?" asked Ultear with a smirk.

"Yes?" answered The Scarlet.

"Are you Siegrain's girlfriend?" the council woman asked. Instead of getting angry or sad as Ultear expected Erza just smirked back.

"No, but since you brought on the subject. Are you his secret girlfriend?" Erza shot back. The purple haired young woman's eyes slightly narrowed at the comment.

"What gave you that crazy idea?" Ultear asked. Erza gained a mock-thoughtful look on her face before answering.

"Well you are together non-stop and he is your superior. That with the high stress of being a council member must be hard and sometimes people need a stress release." The redhead said in sing-song voice. After Erza maid that comment they exploded in bickering.

_That escalated quickly. _thought Naruto with a sight.

"Hey know lets calm down now. We are all friends here right?" said Naruto in his usual bored tone.

"STAY OUT OF THIS" they shouted at the same time instantly shutting him up and continuing their bickering.

After the little incident at the restaurant they both left with a huff leaving him alone.

**Fairy Tail**

Naruto was currently watching and trying to find something interesting with a high pay sallery.

"YO, Naruto!" hearing a familiar voice The Uzumaki turned around and saw the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Ma,Ma Natsu don't shout so much." Said Naruto with a sigh, Natsu reminded him a lot of himself when he was younger. _Did I really shout like that when I was younger?_ He mentally berated himself, but his thoughts drifted towards his sadder memories. _I can only imagion how pathetic I looked when i was screaming about being Hokage in a village that hated me. _Thought the holder of the Kyuubi.

"Naruto! Your are spacing out!" said Natsu.

"Maybe that's because unlike you he has a brain." Came the voice of Grey behind him.

"Shut up, stripper snow man!" yelled out Natsu in anger. The Fullbuster got a tick mark on his forhead.

"What did you call me, flame brain" he barked out. However before they could continue they were immediately shut up a commanding voice.

"Both of you shut up" came the voice of Erza in her signature Heart Kruze armor. They instantly went silent and grabbed each other by the shoulder.

"Grey, you are my bestie and if you test me I will prove it time and time again I got your back up until the end!" sang the pinkhead. With Grey continuing.

"Natsu, you're my brother from another mother" and with that they continued their song until Erza was turned her back on them.

"Wanna go on a mission together?" asked The Uzumaki in his normal prosaic tone while reading Icha Icha.

"Yea I alredy have one it is to go to Lupin Town" she agreed.

"Well let's go then"

**On The Road To Lupin Town**

As Naruto and Erza were currently walking towards the town that was being terrorized by some kind of insect creature.

"Erza why are you and Ultear-chan so hostile towards each other" asked Naruto curiously. At the mention of Ultear's name Erza was immediately annoyed. That woman just angered her. _She is probably Jellal's whore and I know she is just trying to lure Naruto in his grasps._

"I don't know what you're talking about." She answered adamantly her voice left no room for argument.

_I swear they are like sisters. Ultear-chan said the exact same words. _Thought Naruto with sight.

"Where did you two meet?" asked the redhead out of nowhere.

Naruto raised and eyebrow at the question but nevertheless answered.

"We met around six months ago while I was training" answered the blonde. He honestly couldn't see why they disliked each other but shrugged it must have been a woman thing.

After a few more hours of walking and light chat, the team of two finally arrived in the town of Lupinus, it wasn't large like Magnolia or Crocus. It was a castle town hall was located in the centre of the town and that was where they needed to go to inform the mayor, the man who requested the job.

The mayor was a middle aged man of high class despite the smaller then average town. He had short brown hair and brown eyes and an angular face.

"Hello sir, we're the mages from Fairy Tail here to take out the beast that has been causing you trouble." Erza greeted the mayor respectfully.

"Thank you for coming. Our townspeople were attacked by a creature. It was insect like. All I know is that it's somewhere in the forest" Said the mayor.

"Wait a minute? Uzumaki Naruto?" The mayor asked surprised. The Uzumaki nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Hey Yusuke! How is Rei-chan doing." Asked Naruto in a happy voice. The older man nodded with his own smile.

"Yes my daughter has been doing very good!" said the man, but his smile turned into a full blown grin "I think she has a crush on you". The blondes eyes went wide as dinner plates.

But before their conversation could continue the redhead decided to get to business.

"Do you know what it's abilities are?" asked Erza. Naruto was just about to ask the same question. Trying to get as much info as possible was a habit he got from his shinobi training.

"No, I am sorry I honestly don't know." Answered the man truthfully but with a more hopeful tone. Now that his daughter's savior was the part of the team that was going to stop the monster he felt more sure in his people's wellbeing. The duo nodded and left to find the creature.

**Later That night**

It was night already and there was still no sight of the beast. The night itself was peaceful with a lot of stars and soft wind blowing from time to time.

"This is starting to get annoying." Said Erza with irritation clear in her voice. Naruto unlike his teammate was reading his Icha Icha with a small perverted smile on his face. Before they knew what happened a giant spider like monster came down upon them.

They quickly dodged the attack and saw that the beast was a giant spider-like best, it's color was dark green, it's mouth had giant fangs laced with poison.

Erza entered** Heaven Wheel's **Armor. Plated armor covers her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and she wears a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, and she has large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece.

The creature shoot a cacoon like matter at Naruto but he quickly Kawarimi(Body Replacement Technique) with a nearby log

The blonde was surprised at how after the log was enveloped in the cocoon it started to disintegrate.

"Erza watch out for the cocoon it is laced with acidic poison!" warned the student of Kakashi.

Before she had time respond the insect let out a poison breath, which Erza evaded. But to her surprise the tree that was hit started to disintegrate.

"Don't let the breath touch you it has the same effect as the cocoon!" exclaimed the requip mage, the Uzumaki nodded.

It lunged Erza but she flew in higher into the sky and shot 5 swords at it. Succesfully hitting it in it's back legs making it screech in agony.

However the assault was not over yet because the blonde just finished a set of hand seals.

"**Raiton: Gian(Lightning Release: False Darkness)** " After those words left the Kyuubi container's mouth he emited lightning in the shape of a spear from his hand, which then pierces two of left-front the spider like creature's face.

"**Dance, My Blades**" Erza commanded. The swords then began to spin rapidly around Erza and she send them flying towards her opponent. In a disc formation at first and upon impact the swords separated and flew in different directions dealing great damage to the creature.

It miraculously survived their assault and with it's last strength it roared.

"ARGHHRR" it roared in pain and started to flood the area with it's poison breath. Erza entered **Flight Armor **and sprinted to Naruto's location which was on a tree branch above. This armor had features very few armored parts. It was cheetah printed, and the outfit has a large collar around Erza's neck and a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur, plus a pair of large cheetah's ears adorning both sides of Erza's head. When wearing this armor, Erza is equipped with a pair of short swords with elaborate handguards similar to a rapier's, shaped like rose's thorns.e the giant insect. Naruto took a moment to examine her new appearance.._ Damn these armors are turning me on…damn bad Naruto don't think stuff like this. _

"**Fūton: Daitoppa**" expelling a large gust of wind out of his mouth that blew away the poison gas away, unfortunately for the creature the gas knocked down a couple of trees that crashed down upon it effectively trapping it. Erza took advantage of the situation and stabbed it in the scull quickly killing it.

"That was easier then expected. Plus our teamwork is really good" Said the red eyed young man with a smile.

"I agree it was good" She said with a smile of her own. If she had to be honest with herself it was way more fun to be doing missions with guildmates instead of solo.

"Come on, let's get this thing back, collect our pay and head on to the guild." He said in a bored voice. She nodded and followed him.

**Fairy Tail**

While leaving the town with the bounty the whole town cheered for them happy that the monster that was terrorizing them was finaly gone. Most of the females immediately were about to surround Naruto wanting dates and such if not for the darkest glare they received from his female companion.

After they entered the master immediately wanted to speak with them about something very important so they entered his office.

"So your telling us that Natsu wanted to do an S-Ranked mission. He then dragged Lucy with him" reviewed Naruto on the current situation." In order to get the mission he got Happy to steal one off the board for him. Then Gray decided he would go stop them, only to most likely end up join them."

"Yes that's it." said Makarov with a nod. Naruto just sighted while Erza looked furious.

"What was the description of the mission?" she asked worried.

"Apparently there is a cursed island called Galuna Isle located not that far away from Hargeon Port. The island is said to have been cursed causing the inhabitants to transform into demons." Explained Makarov.

"Didn't anyone notice Happy stealing the mission?" asked Naruto. Before the old mage could answer Laxus decided to make his presence known.

"I don't know about them but I think I saw some idiots going to their deaths" The young Dreyar said with a smirk.

"Are you insane! You let them go on an S-rank mission, they aren't even at the strength of an S-rank mage!" The brown eyed woman exclaimed with rage evident in her voice.

"I am an S-rank mage not a baby sitter! It's their own idiocy that drove them to take the mission."

"We are heading out Master!" she said and immediately stormed out of the guild hall.

"See ya, old man." Said Naruto while waving his arm lazily and followed the redhead.

The cursed island lay in the middle of nowhere, battered by the relentless waves of the ocean. Many years of being hit by waves from one end, the one circular shaped island had been forced into the shape of a crescent moon if one took a bird's eye view of the island. Galuna Island was completely engulfed in forest, save for the single village where the inhabitants were said to have succumbed to the island's curse, their physiology changing into that of a demon's. Atleast that was the info the got on the island.

Naruto and Erza were currently asking the boat owners if they had seen Fairy Tail mage along with a description of them.

"You say you were looking for Fairy Tail mages?" mages a male voice said getting the duo's attention. He turned around to see a tall man wearing a bandana on his head with a black moustache while wearing a long cream coloured cloak that completely covered his body.

Naruto walked over to the man. "Yes we are. They took a dangerous mission and we are backup." Naruto lied while the man who looked a bit surprised but gave a nod.

"Well you're in luck. I was the one who took them over. Were the group you're looking for a pink haired boy who had a blue cat and was accompanied by a hot blonde and a guy with black hair who has a stripping problem?" he asked. _Seriously, why can't they make a good impression at least for a client_. Thought the black clad young man. While the female Fairy Tail mage on the other hand was getting more furious by the minute.

"Yep that's them alright." He answered with a sigh.

"Well in that case I can take you there if you like. My name is Bobo" he said. But before they entered he narrowed his eyes at Bobo.

"But before we enter I have to ask something of you Bobo-san" said Naruto in a serious tone. Bobo's eyes widened but kept his cool.

"Relese your transformation, now" said Naruto with a bit of edge in his voice. Now Bobo was sweating buckets._ WHAT! How did he know I am demon in transformation?_

He begrudgingly nodded and released his Transformation. He undid the bandages around his face to reveal a demon. The demon formerly in disguise was revealed to be purple with dark purple spots all over his body. He has two horns on his head and a black mustache, which goes from his nose, around his mouth to his chin. He wears a blue cap adorned with skulls, a light green cape, which is wrapped around his chin, and a white t-shirt. He also wear dark pants, which are hold up by a pink rope, tied around his belly, functioning as a belt, and dark boots.

"You are going to tell us EVERYTHYNG you know about the mission!" demanded Erza in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Ok, Ok I will tell you everything." He said with a sad sigh." Years ago, me and the other villagers began to forget that we are Demons. However, I am the only one who got his memory back. M- My father then stabbed me, as he and the other villagers thought that i lost my soul and became a real Demon. But i survived and after that i escaped the island I published the mission" explained Bobo this time honestly.

"Why the hell didn't you tell that to our comrades!" The young woman demanded. Bobo let out a sigh.

"Hey lady calm down, ok? I warned them about the danger and they accepted on their own will." He said.

Now red eyed teen knew that something bad was going to happen. If Erza was angry as a demon before…..now she was the Devil herself. Bobo not sensing the danger he was in started to walk away but Erza had other plans for him. The moment they started their trip to Galuna, the redhead forced the formerly disguised demon to paddle and at I high paste at that, for extra stimulation she had one of her swords at his family jewels and another poking him in the rear. It was safe to say that Bobo was going as fast as possible.

**With Lucy**

"This woman is insane!" Lucy was shouting in her mind as she fell onto the beach after being forced of a small cliff. She looked up to see Sherry sitting on top of a giant rock golem that she was controlling using her **Doll Magic**. Sherry has blue eyes, pink hair, large breasts, and a curvaceous body. She had her hair tied in pigtails, her choker tied into a ribbon, a purple and pink short spaghetti dress with light pink trimmings, black leggings, and high-heeled sandals._ Damn it I can't win like this. My magic won't help me she will just take control and use it against me. With Her __**Doll Magic, **__damn it._ Thought Lucy.

"You can't escape from me, for I wield the power of Love!" she shouted as the rock golem jumped down from the cliff and landed on the sand and began to chase Lucy across the beach.

She continued to run across the beach but stopped when she stood in front of the ocean.

A click went off in her head as she grabbed her keys from her side. "The ocean? I can summon Aquarius here" she muttered.

She turned around when she heard the loud footsteps of the rock golem with Sherry still on its head. Her opponent was only a few metres away from her, ready to end her life.

"It looks like the cat will finally catch the mouse" Sherry taunted. "I'm going to crush you like a little bug. No love for you. Any last words?"

"It's more of a question." Said Lucy.

"Go on." Said the **Doll Magic **user

"Are you that clingy about "love after sex?" said The Heartfilla with a smirk.

"DIE" yelled Sherry in rage.

She controlled the golem into punching Lucy only for Lucy to narrowly dodge out the way and hit the sand.

When Lucy was back on standing she grabbed Aquarius's key.

"**Open Gate of the Water Bearer Aquarius."**Lucy called out the name of her spell.

Out of the large blue magic seal the celestial spirit Aquarius formed catching Sherry off guard as she began to prepare her next attack on the blonde.

She had the appearance of a royal blue mermaid. She has a long blue fish-tail, large breasts, and dons a revealing bikini top. She has two gold armlets and wears a jewel circlet.

"She is our enemy! We don't like her so kick her ass" Lucy commanded but all she got from Aquarius was a tsk. "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR ATTITUDE. GET OVER THERE AND TAKE HER DOWN NOW!" Lucy exclaimed angrily at her spirit's attitude.

"Just as annoying as ever I see. It's no wonder you don't have a boyfriend" Aquarius said further infuriating her summoner.

"Oh no you don't" Sherry said as two pink magic seals formed in front of her hands. Aquarius's eyes began to glow as Sherry had a smirk cross her face. "Now she is under my control" she said.

"I don't hink so. Aquarius is still my ace in the hole" Lucy said with a confident smirk.

"You won't be thinking that when the sea water washes you away" she said as she began to move her hands making Aquarius perform her signature move. "Aquarius gets rid of this clingy, idiotic girl!."

"What did you say?" Aquarius said as her body began to move without her control. The water began to gather in her urn before she threw the water against the ocean creating a huge tidal wave that headed straight towards the beach.

"AHHHHHHHH" Lucy screamed as she got caught in the giant wave that began to sweep her away while Sherry had a triumphant look on her face.

"Say goodbye little-"

Sherry had to stop midsentence when she realised the giant wave was not stopping and bow headed straight towards her. The wave easily towered over her rock doll making her go bug eyed.

"OH NOOOOO" She screamed as the wave now crashed down onto her and the rock doll, sweeping her off it and now joined Lucy being stuck in the middle of a whirlpool being spun around like no tomorrow.

Aquarius watched from a distant with a grin spread across her face. And I thought the blonde was stupid she commented. "Bye bye."

With this she closed her own gate and returned to the spirit realm.

Once the wave finally died down, the two girls were laying face down on the beach with the rock doll somehow surviving and still standing but standing their motionless. After a few seconds they both began to get back up but was both wobbling and moving around with both their arms outstretched and trying to keep their balance due to being very dizzy.

"Leave in to Aquarius to make a whirlpool" Lucy said as she tried her best not to fall over.

"It's NOT over!" exclaimed the pinkhead. They engaged each other in hand to hand combat, which looked sluggish but was most likely duo to fatigue. However with a last burst of streinght lucy delivered her finisher.

"**Lucy Kick!**" she yelled and struck Sherry with her leg straight in the chest. With her last bit of power the doll magic user called for Angelic.

Angelica is a giant rat, possessing its rodent-like features. Angelica was dressing in a feminine manner, a black corset-style top with pink edges and laced black in a cross-section, a white lace headband and a red ribbon tied across her chest. She also has turquoise fur and a huge tail

_Is this really how it's gonna end for me? I defeated my opponent just to be killed by__ GIANT FUCKING__ RAT!_ Thought Lucy.

However before Angelic could finish the deed she received a swift chop to the neck, knocking it out. Lucy looked up and saw Naruto and Erza. Both with a stern expression on their faces.

Naruto Uzumaki and Erza Scarlet arrived on Galuna Island

**The End **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See Ya Next Time :).**


	7. Galuna Island Part 2

Crimson Eyed God Of Fairy Tail !

Chapter6:Galuna Island

Demon/Summon talking

Demon_/Summon thinking_

Normal human speaking

_Flashback/Human thinking_

_**Hey guys I**__**'m back! I hope you enjoy the chapter :) I also made up my mind about the pairing. It is going to be NarutoxErzaxUltear YEY**_

_**It took me a long time to update because I had to rewrite this chapter like 3 FUCKING TIMES. **_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. They are owned by MasashiKishimoto and Hiro Mashima.

**Galuna Island**

"Wake up sunshine"

Grays eye began to flutter before they slowly began to open and saw that he was staring up at a straw made roof. He realised he must have been in one of the huts back in the village.

Turning around he saw Lucy and Happy which he was happy that they were alright but Erza and Naruto were also there. Naruto looked impassive while Erza was downright furious.

"Having fun Gray?" asked the blonde with an amused voice.

"I suppose you already know what's happening here" said the black haired mage ignoring Naruto's mock.

"That's why we are extracting you all NOW!" said Erza in barely restrained anger.

"No!" answered the Fullbuster with a tone of finality in his voice.

"And why the fuck not!" she shot back at him. The black haired young man went silent contemplating whether to tell them about Lyon, however his thought process was cutshort .

"It's personnel, isn't it?" asked the **Sharingan **user in a serious voice.

"None of your concern" barked out the Ice Make Magic user with a shrug. Naruto clearly not liking the answer he got grabbed Gray and slammed him against the wall, everyone's eyes widened at his action.

"Nu-uh, I don't like that answer" said the Uzumaki with a bit of edge in his voice.

"You don't scare me! I thought we could handle the situation!" Gray all but yelled which got him a punch straight in the face which surprisingly wasn't from Naruto. It was Erza with a pissed of expression on her beautiful face.

"Cut the crap Gray!" she yelled out making Gray cringe a bit from her gaze."Are you fucking retarded! Natsu's kami knows where. If we didn't arrive just in time Lucy would have been killed by A GIANT FUCKING RAT! SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT ISN'T OUR CONCERN!"

Gray looked around and saw Lucy and Happy were worried while Naruto was angry not as pissed as Erza but he was getting there, so with sigh he decided to explain.

"Ok but let me start from the beginning"

FlashBack begining

"_Ur" called out Gray._

"_Gray stay back" she shouted as a light blue magic seal formed in her hands._

_"Ice Make Rose Garden__" she ordered while making giant blocks of ice hover around the Demon Deliora._

_Deliora is a massive, dark blue, humanoid demon. He has a large torso and two large arms that end in large, scaly hands. In addition, he has two large legs that end in feet that resemble the feet from a large bird, he also has large spikes on the back of his feet. His hair is mane-like in shape and it flows down to the nape of his neck. He has a pair of horns that point upwards, starting from a plate on his forehead. He has large pointed teeth as well as two hollow eyes._

_Deliora roared as a large beam of energy shot out from its mouth that when shot out destroyed everything in its path and created a huge explosion. That was the beast's magic it shoot's shoot large, powerful, lime-colored Magic beams from his mouth that, upon contact with anything, cause enormous amounts of flame to erupt. The destruction caused by these beams is tremendous._

_The civiliance all cowered in fear as the creature from their darkest, deepest nightmares destroyed their home. Everyone was panicking men, women and children were running away on hope of surving this nigh. However most weren't lucky to survive. The sheer power of the blast's that the demon was shooting were immence._

"_D__amn it__" she said between breaths. __"I dint have an idea it could possibly this powerful__"__._

_She turned her head to see Lyon who was unconscious due to her knocking him out earlier when he thought he could use __**Ice Shell**__ to stop Deliora despite not knowing the consequences. A little away from him was Gray who was lying face down. Ur sighed in relief that her student was alive._

_Groggily Gray opened his eyes to see Deliora in the distant still destroying building and saw Ur now kneeling beside him wrapping in a hug. "It okay, you're safe now" she said before she pushed him to his feet and pointed over to Lyon._

"_Gray I need you to carry Lyon and take him and yourself out of here. I can't fight Deliora while trying to protect you both" she said as Gray began to move towards Lyon and check his friend was okay._

"_Hurry and go" Ur said as she narrowed her eyes and Deliora while Gray shakily slung Lyon arm over his should._

"_Ur, what about you? Why can't we all just get out of here?" he asked. "Why are you even here? I thought I was not your student anymore?"_

_Ur stopped dead in her tracks as she listened to Grays words and unknown to him she wore a small smile on her face as she listened to her student pleading with her to come with him and why she was even here._

"_You know a friend once told me I should think about my own happiness but I don't recall ever looking unhappy. Because after all I had to adorable students who are like sons to me" she said as she turned around letting Gray see her motherly smile. And they will grow to see one lively day after another. That makes me more than happy._

_Gray listened to her words and didn't notice the tear that began to fall from his eyes. "I came to reclaim that happiness."_

"_But Ur" Gray sobbed. "What about your leg?"_

_Ur looked down at her new leg made of ice which she had to make when the explosion hit the Rose Garden technique and destroyed her right leg._

_"It's nothing Gray don't worry" she said trying to calm her student down who sobbing into her chest. And why wouldn't he? He was seeing his surrogate mother without her leg.**  
**_

_She quickly used her Ice Make magic to make a new leg. So she can not only calm Gray but finish the battle._

_"See it's all better now!" said Ur with a voice of happyness but it didn't come out well because of the pain she was feelling at the moment._

"_Don't go. This is all my fault__! If you hadn't saved me he wouldn't have come!" Gray yelled with tears streaming down his face. Why? Why did that demon had to take everything precious away from him?_

XxXxXxXxXx

"_I won't let you near my students__!__" Ur shouted. "This is the end for you monster.__** Iced Shell**!"_

_Ur body then erupted in a white light before four beams of ice shot out form her and hit the magic seals that surrounded Deliora. Then the magic seals began to shrink in size before the all but disappeared while erupting in a bright light that completely surrounded Deliora._

"_UR!" Gray shouted worried about his teacher. He looked at his teacher and saw cracks beginning to form across her body scaring him. "Ur your body__!__"_

"_This spell destroys the body" she said causing shock and feat to shoot through Gray small body. "It changes your own flesh and body into ice forever."_

_This caused even __m__ore tear__s__ to stroll down Gray__'__s cheeks._

"_Gray I have a favour to ask you. Tell Lyon that I died. If I know him as well as I do, he will spend all his life trying to find a way to reverse the effects and lift the spell. That would make my reasons for doing this meaningless. I want you and Lyon to explore the world."_

_With Deliora Ice formed all around the giant demon, trapping the creature in the Ice with no way for it to escape._

"_Ur please doesn't leave" he sobbed. "Please don't leave me. I do what you tell me to do. I will do anything just don't go."_

_"Don't worry Gray" she said turning her head showing half her face already turned to ice and gave Gray one last motherly smile._

"_I will live on"_

_The rest of her body then turned to ice before shattering and joining the ice that had formed around Deliora. Before she was gone Gray heard her voice call out to him one last time._

"_As ice I will live forever. Walk forward and towards a better future my son"_

_"MOM!" Gray cried out as his teacher and surrogate mother disappeared from the world._

_Flashback__ End_

"Later on when I told Lyon he blamed me for Ur's death and that was the last time I saw him until this mission. He's gotten stronger and has become adamant about releasing Deliora and proving that he has surpassed Ur by killing the monster."

Lucy and Happy were at the brink of tears while Naruto looked sympathetic but still angry.

"Gray, Lucy do you have anymore fight left in you" asked the Uzumaki seeing them both nod he continued""We will go to the temple and find Natsu and take down everyone who stands in our way!"

After Erza, Lucy and Happy the house leaving only Naruto and Gray, the Uzumaki decided to shed some wisdom on Gray.

"Can I count on you to take down Lyon?" asked the Sharingan user. Before Gray cold answer Naruto adopted a sad look before continuing"I know how hard it could be to go against a former friend"

"I can handle him for the sake of not only Ur but everyone" answered Gray with conviction in his voice.

"Good"_ Seems like you are stronger then I was Gray_. He added with thought.

In the Temple

Within the giant temple a man with spiked up white and wore a long white cape with gold trimmings on the side that stopped just above his elbow. He also had on a blue coloured tunic with gold coloured trimming with black pants. He wore silver coloured boots on that had metal shin plates with a purple belt going around his waist.

Lyon Vastia sat on a throne made of stone as he narrowed his eyes at the two in front of him. One was Toby, a man with lion like features and wore blue jeans.

The other looked like an elderly man that wore a tribal mask with a mane coming from it who also wore a cape around him that stopped just below the elbow and had on a purple shirt with navy blue pants. This was the elusive Zalty.

"Pathetic. So you're the only one left Toby?" Lyon asked as he narrowed his eyes at the lion like man in front of him. "Those Fairy Tail mages are quite impressive."

"The state of affairs has put the revival of Deliora in jeopardy. However tonight Deliora shall be revived tonight, completely infused with the magic of the moon drip Zalty" said as he grinned. "However if we fail then Deliora will remain encased in the ice. Also I hear another Fairy Tail mage arrived to help the others."

"As quickly informed as you are, they will not beat me" Lyon said as an icy mist began to flow out of his left hand. "I am the blade of ice that will surpass my teacher Ur."

"In that case perhaps I should join the battle too. It's been a while since I had a good fight."

"Your an eerie fellow" Lyon said before he was caught surprised when what felt like an earthquake began to shake the place room around.

"Is this an earthquake?" Toby said as he tried to keep balanced.

The room began to tilt before whole temple began to tilt the side at moved to a forty five degree angle.

The three looked around the room before a beam of fire shot out from the ground and made a giant hole in the stone floor.

"What is this?" Lyon asked narrowing his eyes towards the newly made hole. The three looked down the hole and their eyes widened slightly when they saw Natsu Dragneel standing at the bottom.

"I usually destroy stuff without even realising it. However destroying stuff on purpose is a lot tougher then it looks."

"What is the meaning of this?" Lyon asked as he glared down at the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"Well you see with the temple at an angle, the moon trip won't be able to enter. Now it won't shine at that monster below." He answered with a smirk.

"How dare you" Lyon said as he began to seethe and clench his fists. "Curse you, Fairy Tail."

"I'm confused" Toby said as he scratched his head.

"It appears we have a bit of a problem" Zalty said grinning. "By destroying the support pillars it has caused the temple to lean at an angle thus preventing the moon drip from hitting Deliora."

"Enough of your babbling" Natsu shouted as feet erupted from his feet and thrusted him upwards. He descended right towards Lyon and head butted him in the stomach, only for Lyon to break into ice, revealing it to be an ice dummy.

"Ice Make Eagle" Lyon said appearing behind Natsu and multiple eagles made of ice shot out of the blue magic seal and towards Natsu.

However Natsu shot fire out of his mouth that pushed him towards the ground and managed to dodge the incoming eagles.

"Fire Dragons Roar(**Karyū no Hōkō**)" he shouted making a beam of fire shoot out from the red seal appearing in front of his mouth. However Zalty threw his hand up and caused a hole to form beneath Natsu causing the pink haired teen to fall through it.

"Do not interfere" Lyon said towards Zalty as ice erupted from all around Lyon that caused ice to spread and form throughout the room until it looked as if they were made of a room made entirely of ice. Natsu slowly climbed back up and stared towards Lyon.

"I am Cold Emperor Lyon, the only mage capable of defeating Deliora. Letting this fool give me trouble would tarnish my name."

"Defeat Deliora?" Natsu said confused.

"I will surpass Ur by defeating Deliora. This has been my one and only dream."

Natsu hearing enough of Lyons little speech climbed out of the hole and looked glared at Lyon.

"What you're doing is causing a lot of trouble. If I have to beat some sense in to you then I will" Natsu said as he enflamed his hands with fire.

**Some Time Later**

Natsu was currently fighting Zalty the masked man…and he had one thought running trough his mind.

_Why would this guy use female perfume._

"Are you gay?" asked The Salamander asked bluntly. The fighting paused for a moment, everything went silent you could hear a pin drop.

"WHAT!" screamed Zalty in outrage, while Ultear inwardly scowled._ Not my fault my boyfriend canceled our date. I swear if he canceled our date for the redhaired bimbo_ _There will be dire consequences._

"**Rasengan****(Spiraling Sphere)**"

Ultear barely had to time to react when blue sphere was coming from behind her. She quickly jumped out, dodging the technique which resulted in the **Rasengan **hitting the wall which destroyed the said wall.

"Almost" muttered the Uzumaki under his breath.

"O-o-O-O a new comer! Another one that will die, yupee_! Of all the member they had send it had to me HIM!" _said/thought the Milcovich. Out of all the people that could have come, it had to be the one who knows when someone is using **Transformation Magic**!

"Natsu give me the briefing on this guy!" ordered Naruto.

"He uses a woman' perfume!" Natsu answered making Naruto and Ultear sweardrop. Seeing this he go the idea "O you mean abilities? Well he uses a ball and he manipulates time!"

After that Naruto told Natsu to go to assist Gray and surprisingly the Dragon Slayer listened and went off.

"So…..you are a tranny, huh?" seeing Zalty getting angry he continued "And your weapon of choice are balls? Do I have to explain how intimidating you are?"

"Shut up GIRLIE MAN! Zalty doesn't care what blonde girly man thinks. Infact Zalty thinks blonde girly man is just jelaus!" Zalty/Ultear shot back with a grin.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! GIRLY? I WILL SHOW YOU WHO IS GIRLY WHEN YOUR GUTS ARE ON THE GROUND YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Naruto roared growing a giant tic mark.

The Uzumaki lunged at Zalty trying to punch the faux shaman in the face but said shaman was able to block and attemted to kick Naruto in the face. However Naruto blocked and went to knee the voodoo priest in the gut but Zalty jumped back avoiding the hit.

_Damn I can't fight fight him while using the Zalty persona. _She thought.

Naruto smirked his skills in hand to hand combat was by far superior to his opponent. He noticed from the corner of his eye, some kind of…shikigami? His eyes widened when he saw it was not one shikigami, it was an avalanche of shikigami.

"**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu****(****Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique****)**" Naruto exhaled a giant flaming dragon head, attemting to take down both the shikigami avalanche aswell as Zalty.

**Natsu and Gray vs Lyon Vastia**

"**Ice**.." Gray started the suicide spell. Prepared to give his life for the cause of not letting the demon Deliora having it's freedom.

"IDIOT" However before he could finish his spell he received a punch to the face courtesy of Natsu.

"Why did you stop me?" demanded Gray with a low growl.

"I couldn't let my rival and brother die on me, can i?" said Natsu with a smile.

"Guess you can't. _Ur, Erza, Natsu, everyone I swear I won't die today_ " Gray answered with a small smile of his own.

"How cute the couple kissed and made up, HAHAHA" Lyon roared in laughter.

"**Ice-Make: Eagles**" came the voice of the Vastia. Multiple ice eagles came out of the magic circle and charged their masters enemies.

"**Karyū no Hōkō(Fire Dragon's Roar)**" Natsu shouted and exhaled a stream of fire.

The stream of fire melted the ice eagles allowing Gray the chance to strike at Lyon.

"**Ice-Make: Lance**" Out of Gray's blue magic circle came out multiple lance ready to stab trough the silver haired mage.

"**Ice-Make: Shield**" Lyon called out, forming an ice shield to protect himself from the lances.

"**Fire Dragon's Claw (Karyū no Kagitsume)**" The pinkhaired teen assaulted the Vastia with a fire enchanted kick straight in the face. When the attack made contact Natsu smirked, only to be surprised when the head literally disconnected itself from the body before becoming ice along with the body.

"Fool! You fell for the simplest trick! **Ice-Make: Wolf**" Lyon's right arm was surrounded by ice taking the shape of a wolf's head and slammed straight into Natsu's face knocking him back.

Sensing a presence behind him he saw Gray using **Ice-Make: Sword**. The Fullbuster attemted to take Lyon's head off but the Vastia blocked with his wolf head gauntlet. To Gray's shock Lyon duplicated the process on his left arm and punched him in the gut, knocking the air out of Gray.

"**Ice Make: Hedgehog (Hejjihoggu)**" covering his body in icy-spikes just in time before Natsu's fist connected.

"AGHHH" The Dragneel roared in pain clutching his bleading arm._ Fuck I can't move my arm now_. His eyes widened in when he saw his opponent charging at him with a bloodthirsty grin on his face.

"Die bastard! **Ice-Make: Sword**" Summoning a sword made out of ice completely ready to chop his head off.

"**Ice-Make: Hammer (Hanmā)**" A giant hammer made out of ice came crashing down upon Lyon, who narrowly rolling out of the way.

"**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn (Karyū no Kenkaku)**" His entire body covered in flames, Natsu deliver a powerful headbutt to the elder student of Ur sending him flying back.

"It ends NOW! **Ice-Make: Ice Cannon (Aisu Kyanon)**" Gray fired a cannonball made out of ice at Lyon. Hitting him dead on and defeating him.

**With Erza, Lucy and Happy**

"That was easier then expected " said Lucy with a sigh.

"Aye!" Happy chirped causing Lucy to glare at him.

"You didn't even move this entire time!" she yelled at him but Happy ignored her in favor eating his fish.

**With Naruto**

"What kid of a fool uses fucking shikigami" muttered Naruto under his breath. Looking around he saw that Zalty has escaped. _Guess I underestimated him I mean her? O fuck I am gonna call Zalty IT! Yea it is just about right._

"It's not very polite to insult other people's magic Crimson Eyed God-chan" Red eyes widened when he saw a lone shikigami has survived and was walking direcktly at him.

"Who the hell are you?" the Uzumaki asked suspiciously.

"Why I am a shikigami ofcourse! HAHAHA" The shikigami roared in laughter.

"You have ten seconds before I turn you to ash" The blonde threatened dangerously.

"Ok Naruto-chan I will te ya who I am! I AM THE ONE WHO WILL COME FOR YOU! I AM TH" he suddenly was set ablaze and turned to ash.

"Sorry I lost interest in speaking to paper" and the red eyed young man dissapered with **Shunshin(Body Flicker).**

**Some Time Later- At the village**

After defeating the freed demon, who turned out to be drained of almost all of his power while being imprisoned in **Ice Shell**.

When they returned to the village Erza used The **Giant's Armor (Kyojin no Yoroi)** in combination with the Evil Crushing Spear, a long and elaborated polearm sporting a cross just like the one on the armor to destroy the fake moon.

It was revealed to the fairy tail members except Naruto and Erza that the inhabitants of the island were never humans. They were demons that forgot that they are demons. After a tear filled reunion between Bobo and his father the celebrations began.

During the celebrations Gray was unusually quite, he was thinking about Ur. Serching his memories and asking himself one questione, was there anything he could have done on that day?

His musing were cut short by Naruto who sat next to him.

"Are you thinking about Ur?" asked Naruto.

"Yea" he answered sadly.

"You know my sensei also died" said Naruto with a hollow chuckle.

"At first me and sensei, we didn't go along well. We were actuallt indifrent towards each other. Strange right?" Seeing Gray nod he continued.

"But that all changed, he became more then a sensei to me. He became my best and probably only real friend from the village."

"What was his name?" asked Gray curiously.

"His name was Hatake Kakashi. You know he died for the same reason Ur did. When we were attacked I go knocked out and had my eyes slashed. My sensei in a last ditch effort used a really powerful to technique to get us out there. A technique that cost his life" Naruto' voice became sadder._Like Ur. _Gray thought.

"But he didn't stop there, even when he was dying he asked a medic to give me his eyes" He then turned to gray with red eyes."These eyes were his and he gave them to me so I can have a better chance of survival"

"So don't worry you are alone in your pain" Naruto said with a small smile before leaving Gray alone.

As Naruto walked away a good distance he suddenly stoped and said.

"If you wanted me to tell you there was no need to hide " he said seemingly to no one.

"You may have hid it very well from Gray but I can see that you still feel pain." The voice said. Revealing itself to be Erza.

"Can't hide anything from you can I?" he asked with a lazy voice.

"Not in this lifetime" she said with a small smile, before doing something he didn't expect. She hugged and whispered into his ear.

"You should heed your own advice"

And that was all she said before walking away.

"Maybe I should"

**The Next Day**

**Omake****: What If Natsu didn't tell Naruto About The Female Perfume**

Naruto stared down Zalty with a smirk on his face. Ultear was expecting any sort of attack from her boyfriend…..well almost any. She could see a gleam in his crimson eyes.

"Zalty….I will show you the technique that has defeated hundreds upon hundreds of men!" he began making the Milcovich sweat a bit from the pressure._ What technique? He never told me about anything like that!_ She thought

"Don't worry it will be quick and painless"

"3" _I hope I survive this attack. _She thought

"2" It's gonna come in one second! Were her thoughts

"1" I don't wanna die. And those were her thoughts before Naruto used his S-rank kinjutsu

"**Sexy Jutsu: Ultear-chan**" Naruto yelled out.

Ultear's eyes were wide as dinner plates at the sight before her. Infront of her was well her….completely naked. His words rang in her mind.

_Hundreds upon Hundreds of men._

**Ultear Receives Power UP**

**The Power Of Self-Righteous Female Fury**

"How are you still alive?_ Is this guy gay or something? How could my ultimate jutsu not work against him?_" He didn't receive an answer.

"Hey how are not out yet? You are the first one out of the many, many and I mean many people I used this jutsu on and yet you are still here?" He asked again still getting no answer.

The magic around Zalty faded to reveal who was under the mask of "Zalty". In front of him stood none other then Ultear Milcovich…yea shit hit the fan. Naruto went as white as Orochimaru at the moment he saw his girfriend's face. She could have made the Shinigami run back to Kami out of fear.

"Ultear-chan I was just kidding you know…" still dead silence "No one ever saw you naked! I was just playing mindgames you know? "

She disapered from his view completely not even the **Sharingan **could track her. Now she was right infront of him, her fist covered in a red aura. The interesting part was that he could see some faces in the energy coating her arm. He could see Tsunade, Sakura, hell he could even see people who he didn't know like some redhaired woman.

As the fist was going to collide with his face Naruto idly wondered._ Is this the curse of the __**Sharingan**__ making me see my death so slowly._

After the fist hit his face there was only white light. He could see Kakashi and Madara? What was Madara Uchiha doing there? And why were they both reading Icha Icha?

"My student you have finnaly joined us" said Kakashi with an eye smile. A smile strangely shared with Madara.

"What's going on here?" asked Naruto.

"Well Naruto it is time you had a history lesson" said Kakashi with his second eye smile.

"The truth about my death is not what you think it is" started the Hatake.

"How so?" asked the Uzumaki.

"*sigh* Well you see that pinkhaired medic? She somehow sensed my perversion and smashed my scull in" finished Kakashi.

Naruto then turned to Madara and asked him what was he doing here.

"Well you see I didn't actually die in my battle with Hashirama" began Madara.

"I survived my battle with him but when I came back home I was dead tired! And I asked my woman to make me a sandwich!" he said with dignity in his voice.

"And that's how I came here" he finished.

_No wonder he is dead_. Thoughtboth Naruto and Kakashi with a sweatdrop.

**2 years Later**

The trio consisting of Kakashi, Madara and Naruto were reading Icha Icha expecting a new arrival today. They all had their money Jiraya will be joining them but now was the moment of truth.

"Hello" a voice said. Everyone was stunned at what they saw it was none other then Uchiha Obito.

"Obito WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?!" they all asked/demanded. Obito quivered a little before answering.

"Well you see I brought Rin back from the dead with my **Rinnegan**. Good idea right? WRONG! She was pissed that I started to war because she died….and then there was a flash of light…."

XxXxX

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter :)**


	8. Phantom Lord Part 1

Crimson Eyed God Of Fairy Tail !

Chapter6: Phantom Lord Part 1

**Demon/Summon talking**

**Demon**_**/Summon thinking**_

Normal human speaking

_Flashback/Human thinking_

_**Elemental Nations-Konoha**_

_**dbzsotrum9: Prior to using Kyuubi's chakra Naruto's head wasn't in the game. Right after the Chidori and Rasengan clashed Naruto was no focused while Sasuke was. He activated the Curse Seal and owned Naruto. The moment in my eyes when Naruto got serious is after he started using Kyuubi's chakra.**_

_**As for Edo Erza I am not sure yet. On one had it gives a lot of possibilities but I have to introduce her earlier in the story then her cannon debut.**_

_**Marcus-Antonius: Well in my mind Naruto's apperence in Earthland would gain the attention of someone like Ivan. Ivan is power hungry and wants to have Naruto's ocular power.**_

_**BTW I'm glad most of you enjoyed the omake for the last chapter! I got the idea from the final battle in Scott Pilgrim vs The World(Which is a really awesome movie)**_

_**I hope you enjoy the new chapter :)**_

_The year without Naruto ha__s__ not been good for Konohagakure no Sato. Ever since the "death" of the blonde Uzumaki everything started to go to hell. _

_ The first thing that followed his "death" was refused financial support from Wave and Spring country. Why would they stop their support for Konoha? The ambassadors from the respective countries witnessed the celebrations that followed Naruto's death._

_ The guerilla warfare that Akatsuki were using was also a big negative on Konoha. Destroying trading routes, hell they even destroyed ports, bridges and etc. _

_What's worse is that Konoha's former golden boy Uchiha Sasuke went out of his way to cause misery in Konoha. Apparently he was enraged enough to personally attack Konoha squads who were on missions whether they be Genin, Chunin, Jonin or ANBU it didn't matter to him. The only survivor was his former teammate Haruno Sakura but she wasn't spared out of any felling he had for her, quite contrary in fact he left her alive so she relay his message to the Hokage. _

_Sakura also didn't come out of the encounter without a scratch she came back scarred, not only physically but mentally._

_She had one scar running across her left cheek, on her right shoulder and one her lower back and multiple bite marks. All of them were caused by Sasuke himself. But what was probably the worst scar of the all was the one on her psyche._

_Flashback_

_ Haruno Sakura and her teammates were currently running across the northen forest in Hi nu Kuni. It was a relatively peaceful night. Her teammates were Udon, Shimon Hijiri and Hana Inuzuka. Udon was their combat specialist he uses mainly Fire Style ninjutsu, Shimon was their interrogator Hana was their tracker and Sakura was the medic of the team._

_This was a standard B-rank mission they had to capture a group of low ranked Iwa missin-nin, interrogate them and kill them afterwards. Standard procedure._

_When they arrived on missing nin's camp site they found it decimated. There were skinned bodies hanged on the trees, arms and legs were scattered. It looked like slaughterhouse._

_"Is this Konoha Trash I see?" said a sarcastic voice. Everyone turned around to see Uchiha Sasuke. _

_ He wore a grey high-collared short-sleeved shirt similar in appearance to the blue shirt he commonly wore when he was younger but with a zipper. He also wears blue wrist warmers with his shuriken armbands hidden underneath. Another noticeable trait is that along with this new outfit, he is letting his hair hang over his forehead._

_"S-Sasuke-k-kun?" stuttered Sakura with a shaky voice__._

_The others however quickly got into their respective battle stances. Knowing that this is a dangerous enemy, it didn't take for the Haruno also realize the situation and entered her own stance._

_"Sakura! How are things in that shithole?" asked Sasuke with a grin._

_"Sasuke-kun we are going to take you ba-" she however couldn't finish her sentence because she was interrupted by her comrade._

_"We are going to kill you for what your brother did to Naruto-nii!" shouted Udon even if with a slightly fearful tone._

_One moment they see Sasuke up on the tree branch the next moment he vanished from sight. The next thing they heard was a pain filled gurgle coming from Udon's location._

_Turning around they saw that the Uchiha stabbed Udon in the throat with his chokuto. Pulling away his bloodied chokuto from the boy's throat before spiting on his corpse with a look of disgust on his face. _

_"Don't you dare call him that" said the __**Sharingan **__user with poison in his voice._

_"__**Gatenga**__**(Fang Rotating Fang)**__" said a voice behind him. Sasuke didn't even blink he just used __**Chidori Nagashi(One Thousand Birds Current) **__causing Hana to go stiff breaking her technique. The Uchiha attempted to stab the Konoha nin with his Kusanagi but Sakura caught the blade with her bare hand causing her hand to bleed a little. Sasuke channeled lightning chakra into the blade forcing Sakura to let go. Hana seeing this as her opportunity rolled out of the way and tried to attack but went stiff. _

_Figuring out it was a genjutsu she yelled out KAI and released it. However it gave Sasuke enough time for him to use one of his signature jutsu's._

_"__**Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet **__(__**Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet)**__" Sasuke shot a high pressured stream of fire at the Inuzuka. Effectively burning her alive._

_"O-MY-G-GOD!" said the Haruno with a shaky voice. Seeing Hana's charred up body and hearing her screams. She immediately dashed off to help her. But there was no hope by the time she got there the Inuzuka was already dead._

_ Turning around she saw Sasuke , who had a smirk on his face, kicking of Shimon's dead body while petting the deceased Inuzuka's dogs who were under his control via genjutsu._

_"Why Sasuke?" she said this without the normal suffix. How could she after seeing what he had done with her own two eyes._

_"Because of what that village did to my brothers" he said with poison in his voice. „But don't worry I won't kill you Sakura because you will __deliver my message to Tsunade__! But before that I will give these dogs something to play with considering I killed their master"_

_"Please don't Sasuke!" said Sakura afraid. But the Uchiha didn't care at all he let the dogs bite her but didn't let them bite where her vital __spots._

_The worst part was that her torture was not over__._

_Don't worry brother I will make them all suffer._

_Flashback end_

_A day later Sakura was found by Konoha chunins who were returning from a mission. They found her completely drenched in blood from the dead bodies surrounding it didn't take a genius to find out from where the blood came from._

_After they brought her back to the village Tsunade gave her immediate medical attention. The good news was that the pinkhead will physically make a full recovery and with monthly check ups from the Godaime there will be no scars on her body. That was the good news, the bad news was that psychically she was broken._

_The man she admired and loved with all her heart hated her with a burning passion and went out of his way to make her and her friends life horrible._

_Then her mind fell back on the person who was always there for her. Whether saving her, backing her up and giving her courage when she was afraid. And probably most importantly he believed in her. He believed that she could rise out of her fan girl days; he believed that she could strong. That man's name was Uzumaki Naruto. _

_The man who everyone thought that of as dead, but not everyone was the apprentice of the Hokage._

_However not everything is perfect, since the meeting with Sasuke she spoke the raven haired boy's name with disgust and hatred while she almost fanatical about her blonde teammate._

_Every time someone would badmouth Naruto in any way. Whether it be shinobi or civilian she would pummel them to half death state._

_One such case was about three months after the incident with the Uchiha. _

_It was Friday night in Konoha. Most of the people were taking some well-earned rest . Most of the civilian class were at restaurants, pubs and brothels. _

_Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura were walking down the busy streets. Most of the people were smiling at them. It wasn't a major shocker the heir to the Yamanaka clan and the Hokage's apprentice were royalty to the civilian population. Until they reached a café where they calmly sat and took their orders. _

_Sakura was disgusted with them. They had the balls to smile at her and act like the __kindest, most loving__ people on the face of the earth. BULLSHIT! Were her thoughts on the matter? She saw Naruto's medical files from when he was a child….it honestly frightened her. She felt that the people around her were some savages not the civilized people that she used to be proud to protect. To do such horrible things to a mere defenseless child? Unforgivable._

_Then she questioned herself why was Naruto loyal to the village? Before she would have thought that it was because he was an idiot. But her last conversation with her late sensei proved otherwise. From what he told her the Uzumaki was far from an idiot. Her sensei even went as far as to say he was genius in the art of ninjutsu and strategy._

_So what was it? What held him in the village? She wasn't stupid to think it was her so what was it?_

_She was interrupted from her musings by her blonde friend._

_"Konoha to Sakura can you hear me?" asked her best friend. Sakura turned her head to see the Yamanaka with an annoyed expression on her face. _

_"We finally see each other for the first in God knows how long and you are spacing out on me!" she exclaimed._

_"Sorry Ino I was just thinking about stupid things" lied the pink haired girl. "How was your day in the hospital? Did anything interesting happen?"_

_"Shut it! I'm not here to talk about work!" she growled out in a comical way making Sakura sweat drop._

_"Ok please don't go Orochimaru on me!" said the Haruno with a smirk. Ino stopped her rant and looked her friend with giant tick mark appearing on her forehead._

_"Orochimaru?! I will give you Orochimaru…." However before she could continue a sudden voice interrupted her. "Excuse me" The platinum blonde turned around to see a young man. The young man had chocolate brown eyes and straight brown which reached below his neck. He was dressed in and expensive looking clothes. He had a cocky smirk on his face when approaching her._

_"Haruno-chan" he said looking directly at Sakura which made Ino a bit jealous but stayed quiet._

_"Yes?" she answered politely._

_He looked at her with smirk and took out a coin from his pocket._

_"If I flip a coin, what are my chances of getting head?" he asked with a grin on his face. _

_"I'm a doctor and I have wor…" but she was interrupted by the man._

_"Forget that! Playing doctor is for kids! Let's play gynecologist" he exclaimed with an even bigger grin then before._

_"Get the fuck out of here before I smash your face in!" said the Haruno with growl._

_"Shut up! If would do it for the Uchiha traitor why not for me, huh?" said the man with his face twisted in anger. If she would do it for the Uchiha why not for him? He was a rich, noble civilian after all. So why not?_

_"You never said that to the demon but you say that to me?" said the rich civilian in outrage._

_"W-hat did you call Naruto-kun?" she said with her hair covering her eyes, her entire body trembling with rage which was all directed at the young man in front of her._

_"Naruto-kun? What are you? The demon's whor…." This time he was interrupted when a chakra enchanted punch connected with his stomach. Sending him flying trough the doors of the café._

_"SAKURA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" exclaimed the Yamanaka in outrage._

_"What the fuck do you think? That bastard insulted Naruto-kun!" said Sakura with a cold voice._

_"You can't harm the people of Konoha like that! They are the people we must protect not hurt!" said Ino with a calmer voice then before but still angry at her friend. These were the people they should protect with their live not hurt them. That's what her daddy taught her and that's what she was gonna do._

_Seeing that Sakura won't give her a proper answer, she quickly moved to the fallen man and used her __**Shōsen Jutsu**__(__**Mystical Palm Technique**__) on the man in order to save his life._

_The pink haired young woman decided to leave with only on thought in mind.__How to explain the enigma that was Uzumaki Naruto._

_**Earthland- Magnolia Town**_

It was a beautiful afternoon in Magnolia Town. The sun was shining, the sky was clear everyone was out on the streets enjoying themselves all around it was beautiful.

The Fairy Tail mages and ninja were just returning from their S-rank mission on Galuna Island. Gray was believe it or not was fully clothed, Erza was stoic as usual, Lucy looked happy to be back, Naruto was reading his Icha Icha but also looked annoyed and Natsu was laughing his ass off.

"HAHAHAHA! I can't beliave he called you a girly man! HAHAHA" Natsu roared in laughter.

While most of the group ignored him Naruto's eye twitched dangerously. He regretted the moment he told them about his fight with Zalty-without telling them about Ivan-since he told them about Zalty's insults. It looked like the pink haired dragon slayer had took it upon himself to annoy him with comments like Goldilocks, Girly and etc. At first the Uzumaki merely ignored him and waved him off but his doing it for SIX HOURS.

"You know it's ironic how you call me girly when your hair color is pink" said the Uzumaki with an annoyed voice.

"Pink is the color of the dragons!" shot back Natsu making everyone sweatdrop.

"More like the colour of the retards" responded the **Sharingan **user with a smirk.

"You know you're not half as clever as you think" grumbled out the Dragon Slayer.

"That still makes me twice as clever as you" said Naruto still smirking.

"You clever? Have you forgotten your hair color?" said the Dragon Slayer with a smirk. But he didn't notice Lucy glaring bloody daggers at him.

"Dumb blondes, huh?" she asked with anger in her voice. Realization dawned on Natsu but before he could make out an apology he was suddenly hit with a book to the scull.

"*sigh*My **Lucy Chop** still needs some work" said Lucy seeing Natsu rebound from her attack almost instantly.

"Maybe you should use my Icha Icha, Lucy-chan" said the red eyed young man with a small smirk on his face. Lucy turned red like a cherry with anger and embarrassment.

"Like I would ever be a sick pervert like you!" she said with conviction in her voice.

"And what is so perverted about my book?" he asked. This made Lucy even angrier? How dare he act dumb in front of her?

"For instance chapter 4 when it turned out that Hitomi was into bondage! Or when Takeshi went to a dominatrix" she yelled out at him. Everyone stopped walking and look at her with wide eyes. Lucy was a pervert? It took her a few moments to realize what she just said and immediately covered her mouth.

"Someone is a closet pervert" said Gray with a sing song voice. Lucy looked him and noticed that he was only in his boxers.

"Says the guy who strip every two minutes!" she shouted at him. It took the Fullbuster a moment to realize that he wasn't wearing almost anything.

"Damn it! Where are all my clothes!" he said and immediately started to look for them. But Naruto and Natsu's argument continued with even more vigor then before.

"If I'm a dumb blonde then your a pink haired faggot!" said the Uzumaki with a growing anger.

Natsu was about to make a comeback before both him and Naruto were hit at the back of their heads.

"Shut it! You are both girly men accept it and move on!" commanded Erza.

Lucy looked at them and saw them complaining about it which made her sweat drop. _Your both just proving her point._

The Uzumaki looked at the redhead with one thought in his mind._ I pity the poor sap that's going to her boyfriend. Being bossed around non-stop it's going to make him delusional._

He would bet his life in their relationship she would call all the shots, which is nothing like his relationship with Ultear. Yep he wears the pants in their relationship.

**With Ultear**

Ultear was in Era talking with Siergrain. Which wasn't very interesting it was actually quite boring considering the guy was her puppet after al, which made their conversations more or less predictable and boring.

"Siegrain?" she asked. Seeing him raise an eyebrow she continued "Do you have the feeling of someone being delusional?"

**Magnolia Town**

"Yey! We're almost back home" said Lucy with a big smile on her face

"Why are you so happy, Lucy-chan?" asked the shinobi slightly curiously but still reading Jiraya's art.

"Why shouldn't I be?" asked the blonde mage with a confused look on her face.

"Do you feel as if you have forgotten something?" he asked with his eyes still on his book. Now everyone looked at him strangely excluding Erza.

"When someone does something they are not supposed to do, what happens?" the blonde ninja's voice was almost like an adult trying to explain to a child the simplest of things.

"Well depends on what they did. I mean it depends on the situation. You can get hurt, killed" That's when realization hit her"…..punished" she finished in a depressed voice.

"Aye!" exclaimed Happy making the Celestial Mage glare bloody daggers at the talking cat however before she could strangle the cat with her bare hands she was interrupted by the Scarlet.

"I don't want to hear a word from any of you until you get your punishment!" she said with a voice that left no room for arguing.

"What's happened?" questioned Naruto because ever since they entered Magnolia many of the civilian were giving them worried and slightly scared glances at their direction.

"I hope it's nothing too bad" answered the redhead with a frown on her face.

"I second that" said the Uzumaki.

When they arrived at the guild everyone was looking with wide eyes when they saw the guild hall had giant metal poles sticking into it that had caused parts of the walls to fall down along with bits of the roof.

"Th-e guild" said Natsu with rage and sadness in his voice.

"What happened to it?" asked the redhead as she cl enched her metal gauntlet.

"Phantom Lord happened" said Mirajane with a downcast look.

"Huh? What?" Lucy asked not fully understanding what Mira meant.

"Did you just say Phantom?" asked Natsu making Mira nod.

"It's frustrating but they got us good, real good. I'll take you to see everyone else" Mira said as she walked hand in hand with Naruto and led the other down a small passageway that led to the guild halls basement.

When they arrived they saw everyone was in low spirits. They saw Levy sitting with Jet and Droy while Elfman was with Nab and Jeet. Cana meanwhile was at the makeshift bar with Makarov.

"Welcome back!" said Makarov with a smile on his face. A smile that greatly shocked almost everyone. Why would he smile when the guild was attacked by Phantom Lord?

The guild master may have hid it well under his façade of cheerfulness but he wasn't good enough to hide it from the **Sharingan**. The Uzumaki had to handed to him, the guild master was a great liar when he needed to be, hell he could probably outsmart most inexperienced shinobi. But he couldn't hide it from the Uchiha bloodline limit.

On the topic of liars his thoughts went to darker places. Namely The Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen.

After seeing trough Itachi's memories he found about a lot of things that his _grandfather _and his involvement in his life.

First were the delayed rescues from the beatings the citizens of Konoha gave him. To the aged Hokage turning a blind eye to the instructors at the academy who ignored him and even on a few occasions sabotaged his written exams in the academy. He even turned a blind eye on the people that casually broke his law regarding the Kyuubi.

But he also found another interesting little fact that the old man forgot to mention.

_Flashback-Two weeks prior to the Uchiha massacre-Hokage's office_

_Uchiha Itachi was standing in front of the village leader, The Sandaime Hokage. The Uchiha was in his normal wore the standard ANBU uniform complete with arm guards, a flak jacket, and a porcelain mask which was fashioned to resemble a weasel with a dark, triangular marking on top._

_He was summoned by the Hokage personally after saving the Kyuubi jinchuriki from a mob of civilians. It all went smooth without any problems. The best part of it was that he was able to save him before the civilians even managed to get close to the small blonde boy._

_The Third was looking at him with a stern expression as if he had done something wrong? But what was it? He had protected the boy so what was the problem?_

"_Weasel do you know why you are here?" asked the Third with a serious voice. Itachi reviewed his memories, searching for the moments where he did wrong but didn't find one so he just shook his head in negative._

"_You are here for two reasons but let's start off with the first one. Why did you kill five civilians and injured another ten?" demanded the Sarutobi with his Hokage voice on. A voice that demanded respect, obedience and it expect immediate compliance._

"_They attacked the Kyuubi jincuriki and broke several of the laws of Konoha, Hokage-sama" said the ANBU with his usual monotone._

_But what happened later shocked the Uchiha to no end. He saw his leader's stern visage crumble if only for a second. The demanding figure that stood in front of turned into a regretful old man. His eyes showed only regret, sadness and hatred. But from the Uchiha distinguished it wasn't at someone else. No, it was himself. He also noticed that Hiruzen took quick, discreet glances at the Hokage monument._

_After explaining to Itachi about the "savings" and their way of keeping the bijuu containers docile and apes the masses._

"_Hokage-sama you can't be serious?" asked Itachi still keeping his cool and monotone but inwardly he was shocked that the Hokage will allow such a thing to occur._

"_DO YOU FUCKING THINK I ENJOY THIS WEASEAL?!" snapped the Sarutobi. Just looking at the eyes of the aged Hokage he saw rage. A rage that was build up for years._

"_That pathetic excuse of godfather he has declines to raise the boy! One of his mother's "best friends" also declines to have any connection to the boy! Out of all the "friends" his mother had only Mikoto helped him! Hell, she convinced most of her clan to not blame Naruto-kun for the deaths of their loved ones!" ranted the Hokage._

"_I love the boy as if he was my own grandson but sadly the Fourth made the foolish decision to make give a bit more power to the civilian council which after the Kyuubi attack escalated to them having a LOT more power than they should have! Every god-damn time I enter the council chambers I am alone against them all! I have to fight with everything I have to not have Naruto killed or turned into a human weapon!"_

"_Then why do you tolerate the people?" asked Itachi in slight shock in his voice. Why wouldn't he? It was the first time he saw his leader lose his cool. He even forgot to address his leader as Hokage-sama._

_The saddened and down cast expression returned with full force on the Fire Shadow's face._

"_B-because the truth is that I just love this village way too much to slaughter the inhabitants. Plus I have one final dream that I wish to acomplish before I pass on" The Fire Shadow began. His gray eyes sprung back to life and blazed with determination like they were during all the major moments in his life. "My dream is for the village to accept Naruto. Because it is only a matter of time before it happens, Naruto just has this, this character that inspires people with hope!"_

_End Flashback _

Why did the old man lie to him for so many years? For as long as he remembered he had asked the old man about the identity of his parents, were his parents traitors? And what of his godfather, did he just abandon him?

However he was interrupted by the loud yelling of Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer.

"Come on Gramps we have to get them back for attacking us!" shouted Natsu.

"Come on Natsu no one was hurt we will let it slide this time" said the old man with a sigh. Honestly couldn't Natsu just calm and accept his decision, he wouldn't even receive any punishment. Wait a minute punishment? While Natsu wouldn't receive punishment Lucy as new recruit should be disciplined.

"But have you all forgotten about your little trip to Galuna Island" said the Dreyar. The Dragon Slayer immediately stopped talking and turned pale as sheet out of fear.

"You are all extremely lucky that Erza and Naruto had just returned from their mission or God knows what would have happened" he said seriously making them have a downcast look." If I wanted I could ban you from missions for a while or even worse I could excommunicate you from the guild"

"However I won't because I hope you all learned your lesson" seeing them nod he grinned. "However you still need to have some form of punishment" he said as he extended his arms into titan form and bonked Natsu and Gray so hard they dug into the ground.

"Now yours" he said to Lucy as he looked to do the same to her before his hand got smaller and spanked her.

"Why my butt?" Lucy asked tearily as she began to rub it better while Mira pouted and had hands on her hips.

"Nice one old man" said Naruto with a thumbs up. The Guild Master was about to say something before he felt a cold aura next him.

"Don't make me angry, master" she said with a dangerous tone before turning to Naruto. "And need stop encouraging him!"

"Did you say something?" he asked her while still reading which made her even angrier.

"Yes I said something! And that you should st.."

"Sorry I'm already in a relationship" he said with his lazy voice still on. Mira's cheeks now red with embarrassment and anger but Naruto was not done yet. "But I can ask Ultear-chan about it if you insist"

"Gramps please! We need to kick their asses for what they did to the guild!" said Natsu with flames on his fists.

"God Natsu can't you understand what has been told to you?" asked the Uzumaki clearly annoyed.

"Shut it Goldilocks!" before Naruto could retort they both felt a dark aura behind them. Turning around they saw Erza ready to beat the living hell out them, so he decided to change the subject.

"Master can I speak with you privately?" asked the **Sharingan** user.

"I don't see why not" answered Makarov.

After going to the Master's office and telling him about the actions of the younger Dreyar during the mission several emotions were shown by the Guild Master first was shock, quickly followed anger and finally turning into a neutral one.

"What do you think that my son is up to?" asked the old man.

"I'm not sure but I plan on paying him visit because he might be in league with Phantom Lord" said the jinchuriki with a dead serious voice. The moment Makarov looked into Naruto's cold red eyes he knew that the Uzumaki would not hesitate in killing his son.

Makarov knew what he was about to ask would be selfish of him but he couldn't just let this man kill his son if he could anything about it.

"Naruto please I beg of you. I know my son is a fool but please just don't kill him" said Makarov with a pleading voice. Naruto looked at the old man and saw sadness on the old man's eyes.

"Don't worry yourself old man I won't kill him" said Naruto.

"Promise me" said the Dreyar seriously. Naruto merely raised an eye brow at the mage's request.

"Whether I promise or not it doesn't matter for I lack any honor" said Naruto. Now this shocked Makarov why would Naruto say that he has no honor? He didn't know what the people in his world consider honor less people but here they or at least most of them were treated like scum.

"Would you elaborate?" the Guild Master asked curiously.

"What I mean is that I would prefer to stab my enemies in the back rather than face them" said Naruto with an impassive expression on his face.

"But out of respect for you I won't kill him" _Yet _said the jinchuriki.

Makarov's face immediately turned to one of relief and even slight happiness and thanked him.

"So when are you leaving?" asked the old mage

"Tomorrow morning" the young man with his lazy voice back on. He mentally groaned from what his spy told him it will be a long way to Ivan's current whereabouts.

Omake

As Naruto was watching TV he couldn't help but mentally groan. Why? Because Erza had found his Icha Icha in his room and tore it to tiny and he does mean pieces.

And now here he is lying on the couch bored to death while waiting Erza to return from with the groceries. However what Naruto didn't notice was that a figure sneeked into the room and was crouched behind his couch with a napkin in hand.

"It''s ti-me yo-u meet my be-st friend N-artu-to-Ku-n…chloroform" the figure whispered and put the Uzumaki to sleep.

**Six Hours Later**

When Naruto woke up he found himself in an old abandoned construction site. He looked around for a window or anything but found none. The only thing he found was a lap which illuminated the place. But other than that nothing but the worst was that he was chained and there were multiple seals that were scattered around his body that prevented him from using chakra. He had some vague memories about fucking some woman but it was very vague.

But the strangest thing was that he was only in his orange boxers and that there was the smell of sex in the air. But how could have this have happened? Him cheating on his Ultear-chan? And with a partner so bad that it made him fall asleep? And the said partner was into a chain fetish?

"Hello there Naruto-koi" said an aroused voice coming from the now opened door. He saw Hyuuga Hinata in front of him in only her bra and panties the latter of which did nothing to hide her big breasts.

"Hinata?!" asked Naruto shocked to see Hinata of all people here. Why the fuck was the shyest girl in the world sitting in front of him in only her bra and panties? Not that the sight was not good it was the fact that Ultear-chan was going to fucking kill him for this.

"Yes Naruto-koi it is me" she said with a grin on her beautiful face.

"What's going on here?" he asked shock still evident on his face.

"Well we are showing our love for each other of course" she replied her voice becoming slightly crazy at the end.

"And how are we doing that again?" asked the Uzumaki.

"By committing suicide of course" she replied. Naruto's eyes turned as wide as dinner plates by her answer. Was she going trought with this? Was she really going to kill him and herself?

"Hinata th…" but before he could say anything she slaped him across the face and her white eyes burned with fury.

"I AM NOT JUST HINATA TO YOU! I'M YOUR HINATA-CHAN, RIGHT" she yelled with an insane voice pulling out a kitchen knife from somewhere.

"Yes, yes of course Hinata-chan just please put the kitchen knife away" he said in fear. Why wouldn't her? A crazy stalker was threatening him with a kitchen knife while he couldn't defend himself.

"Hinata-chan please think of all your friend Kiba!" said Naruto trying to convince her to let him go but unfortunetly for him Hinata grinned again.

"Don't worry Naruto-koi Kiba is dead" she said with a grin that would have put Orochimaru to shame.

"What! Why did you kill him?" he demanded.

"Well you see he was getting suspicious of me so I had to….get rid of him" answered Hinata. While thinking about the poor boy he never expected the poor, hurt, shy and innocent Hinata to cut him in half with a chainsaw.

But Kiba wasn't Hinata's only victim there were many more. Right after killing Kiba she found Sasuke and shoved his own sword down his throat for harming her "Naruto-kun". Her next target was Obito who didn't last long against her. She simply took his eye humiliated him and killed him. Simple right? She even released a song about it.

_You don't, wanna fuck with Hinata(cause why?)_

_Cause Hinata, will fucking kill you(ah-ha ha)_

_I said you don't, wanna fuck with Hinata(why not?)_

_Cause Hinata will fucking kill you…_

"Then why are you going to kill me don't you want us to spend the rest of our lives together?" said the Uzumaki trying to play on her obsession.

"Kukukuku, Naruto-koi our lives are not enough even with your Uzumaki blood" she laughed.

"By the way when we go to the afterlife we are going to meet your parents" said Hinata with a dreamy look on her face. Now this got Naruto's attention the crazy woman knew who his parents were? He could at least get some info put of her.

"Who are my parents, Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto as gently as he could.

"Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina of course" answered Hinata as if it was the simplest thing in the world

"We can even have an orgy with them!" she said missing Naruto's shocked look. "But after that I will have to kill them too. I wouldn't want them to come in between us" she finished.

"But enough of that time to go to the afterlife, Naruto-kun" she said picking up the knife and went to slit his troat but before she could he told her to stop.

"Hinata-chan how about you do it first and I will follow, huh?" he asked with a nervous smile. She looked thoughtful for a moment. She didn't want to see the life leave her love's eyes but she didn't want him to pussy out so she decided to make him promise her.

"Promise me on your nindo that you will kill yourself after me!" seeing him nod she took a couple of pills and a glass of water and drank them. Two minutes later she fell limp and dead on the floor.

"Good thing I stopped having a nindo" said Naruto in relief.

**2 Days Later**

After being found by the Rune Knights found him and returned him to Magnolia he was resting. Who wouldn't want a good night's rest after everything that happened.

As he was walking trought the streets of Magnolia he was wondering why everyone was staring at him. The men with awe and respect while the women with blushes and lust. He didn't understand but guessed it was because of his awesomeness

As he entered the guild everyone started staring at him with the same looks the others gave him. It seriously started to unnerve him. First of all both Biska and Levy winked at him. The moments Lucy saw him she turned away with a blush on her face. What was happening? And where were the male guild members?

He decided to ask Mira because she seemed the most normal of the all.

"Hey there Mira-chan" he said with a charming smile on his face. She smiled seductively at him.

"Why hey there Naruto-kuuun" said the Strauss with sultry voice. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her behavior.

His musings were cut short when he was roughly turned around to see Erza Scarlet. Her hands slid around his neck, her body pressed itself against his and she kissed him passionately. For the first moment Naruto was shocked but when realization hit him, he started kissing her back.

But there kiss was cut short by the silver haired beauty who pushed the redhead off him.

"It's not polite to interrupt people Mira!" said the Scarlet with a frown.

"Tell me later Erza" said Mira while walking away from her friend. Naruto turned around and saw Ultear coming trought the the door. All females in the guild hall surrounded him and started marching towards him with seducktive smiles on their faces.

In the end the Uzumaki gave up on trying to understand what's going and instead smirked. _My fifteen year old self would have run way like a little faggot._ He thought while closing his bock and his smile turning into a grin. _But the new me likes what sees_.

But what Naruto wasn't able to see was the newest issue of Sorcerer's magazine with him being on the cover with the text "MYSTERIOUS FAN WAS ABLE TO FIND SEX TAPE WITH AN S-CLASS MAGE"

**In the seal**

Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina were staring wide eyed at what is going on outside of the seal.

"Kushi-chan when I sealed us here I never imagined that we were going to see our son doing this" mumbled Minato.

"I know, I wish I was out there to show him that Kaa-san is the best" mumbled Kushina. Minato's head turned to his wife with a shock ridden face.

"Kushina you can't mean that you would fuck our son?!" yelled out the blond man.

"Fuck off!" she shouted and punched him in the face which sent him flying into the Kyuubi's cell.

When Minato hit the floor in the Kyuubi's cage his eyes widened in fear when a presence of pure evil was behind him. He barely had time to turn his head to look at the beast when he saw it's evil grin.

"**PREPARE YOUR ANUS, MORTAL**"

**The End**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Some of you might be disappointed that there was no Sasuke and Sakura bashing but the truth is that they are not such bad characters. **

**Aren't you guys sick of Sasuke's. '"Hn, the dobe deserved to die because he was weak compared to me. Hn, give me power so I can kill Itachi/Destroy Konoha/so it can far more fun when Naruto comes back and kills me"**

**Choose your favorite everyone! Or the classical Sakura lines such as. "BLAGH I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF NARUTO-BAKA DIED. HE FAILED TO BRING BACK SASUKE-KUN"**

**Then of course there is the good innocent female character Ino/Tenten."But wasn't he your teammate!" And then of course there is the. "All I really want is Sasuke-kun blah, blah demon blah, blah I scream a lot blah, blah"**

**And then Hinata who somehow got a spine and new attitude in like 2 seconds flat and decides to intervene. "Shut up you banshee!" said Hinata with her newly acquired spine.**

**And then the Hinata beats the living shit out of Sakura in 2 seconds, problems arise and you know the rest.**

**I'm not saying that I hate bashing because sometimes it could be really funny. But I hate it when the entire story is centered around the bashing.**

**The truth is that I prefer Sasuke and Sakura everyday over Hinata or Minato! Hinata only has like tree major moments in cannon.**

**Was her fight with Neji in Chunin Exams and she got her ass handed to her by Neji. Now don't get me wrong it was admirable that she showed guts…but come on she only grew a spine because of Naruto.**

**Her second major cannon moment was during the Invasion of Pain arc where she attempted to save him from Pain. Now again it was admirable that she tried to save him but her only major moments are where she gets herself almost killed so she can be the trigger to Naruto's rage**

**When she slaps Naruto for grieving for Neji's death.**

**And of course in every fight scene which includes Hinata play "Kill you" by Eminem**

**Minato is rant for another time…**

**Have you read the Naruto Chapter 627? The chapter was damn near retarded! First Sasuke goes from wanting to slaughter everything Konoha related to saving the village in a one second! Come on Naruto didn't even use his Jesus no Jutsu on him.**

**Second Karin just lost all likeability for me. Why? First off she somehow escapes prison, sneaks up on all S-rank ninjas and probably the most retarded thing since the orange jumpsuit. She. Still. Loves. Sasuke….Seriously she got stabbed thought the chest by her comrade and love interest who said something along the lines off. "When you got captured you were no longer useful blah, blah, blah revenge"**

**And if my memory serves me correctly she gave up on him when she sensed Naruto's chakra and had her own stupid little monologue.**

**People I'm starting to think that Sasuke's Chidori is his strongest ability but not the piercing power. NO! It's making whoever gets hit by it fall in love with Sasuke! First Naruto, now Karin, well at least when the Infinite Tsukuyomi fails they have a backup plan.(Every time Sasuke hits someone with his Chidori start. "I will always love you" by Whitney Huston)**

**And my final gripe with the chapter was the text at the very end of the chapter. "The biggest of big fish about to flex their might". And the former Hokage's stand on their respective stone heads. I can see this if it was only Hashirama and maybe Tobirama but Hiruzen and Minato? Hiruzen is weaker the Orochimaru and Minato is not stronger then Naruto, unless they make it so he was hiding his true power for the sole purpose of being epic in the final battle….**

**What do think about the chapter? Because honestly I don't see anyone liking but if you liked it please tell me why.**

**See ya :)**

Jutsu explanation:

Gatenga (Fang Rotating Fang)- The user and their ninken partner roll at a ferocious speed in a buzz-saw like shape, and deliver many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target.

Chidori Nagashi(One Thousand Birds Current)- This is a ninjutsu developed by Sasuke Uchiha during his training with Orochimaru. By releasing the Chidori in every direction, an electrical discharge flows from the user's entire body allowing him to affect multiple enemies. When using this attack on a great number of enemies at once, it can effectively double as an instant defence. The body of the person touched by the Chidori will misinterpret the lightning nature as "electrical signals from the nerves", making its muscles contract. This causes the body to involuntarily go stiff, while at the same time receives damage. This attack can also be channelled through the ground to increase the range of the attack.

Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet)- The user exhales a flame breath from their mouth. This technique is used in conjunction with Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet to ignite the projectiles fired by the latter technique, making it more devastating.

Shōsen Jutsu(Mystical Palm Technique- This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. It is vital to match the amount of chakra used to the severity of the affliction or injury. This requires a great amount of chakra control. Because of this, only a few highly skilled medical-nin are able to use this technique. Kabuto Yakushi demonstrated the ability to use it a short distance away from the target instead of through direct contact.

By sending an excess amount of chakra into the patient's body, the user can overload the patient's normal circulation, trapping them in a comatose state. Although this is usually undesirable, Kabuto once effectively used this side effect to get Kiba Inuzuka out of his way.


	9. More than you think

Crimson Eyed God Of Fairy Tail !

Chapter 9: More than you think

**Demon/Summon talking**

_**Demon/Summon thinking**_

Normal human speaking

_Flashback/Human thinking_

**Uchiha Isuke: Your right I did forget Orochimaru who's like. "Yea you killed me, but we are cool" **_**Yes Sasuke-kun when you turn around I will put my Kusanagi in your sheath, kukukukuku!**_

**And about Sasuke I personally think Kishi wanted to make someone like Vergil for Devil May Cry but he failed.**

**Deathgeass: With the power of obsessi- I mean love of course! xD**

**Dbzsotrum9: I never said Minato isn't a powerful shinobi but compared to Madara and Hashirama he just doesn't measure up to them(considering he was equal to A who got devastated by Madara). The five current Kage's didn't do much too much to Madara so the Hokage's(except Hashirama) won't do that much either.**

**And Hinata's breasts were bigger because there was a tree year time skip since Shippuden she is 18-19 now her assets grew bigger.**

**Terumi Calamity: I'm happy you agree with me :) And don't worry no characters from the Narutoverse will come to Fairy Tail.**

As Naruto walked away from the Makarov's office he had a thoughtful frown on his face. Ivan used shikigami for his abilities. Naruto mentally snorted in annoyance what kind of an idiot uses paper for his main skill set?

XxXxX

Konan was currently in the highest building in Ame waiting for Pain to finish his conversation with Madara. When suddenly her eyes narrowed dangerously at….someone.

XxXxX

Naruto decided to ambush Ivan, use Fire jutsu when the idiot unleashed his shikigami and finally beat the living hell out of the bastard so he knows not to fuck with his betters. The only thing he was not happy about was that he couldn't kill him. But we can't get everything we want.

"Naruto!"

Turning around the Uzumaki saw Natsu with his fist a flame coming directly at him, using a quick **Kawarimi no Jutsu **with a nearby chair with he avoided the Dragon Slayer's attack.

Natsu seeing the chair he broke turned around only to see Naruto taking his book out of his pouch. Now that angered him! The bastard was reading a book while they were fighting! He was just about to voice his displeasure when he heard his rival sneer at him.

"Look at that idiot challenging an S-rank mage to a fight. I think we should already reserve a place in the cemetery" said the Fullbuster.

The pink haired teen completely forgot about Naruto turned to face his rival with an angry look on his face.

"What did you say, popsicle?!" he asked/demanded.

"Are you deaf and stupid?" mocked the **Ice Make **user.

"Ï will beat the living shit out of yo-" Natsu was about to continue but he felt a dark rage coming from behind him. Everyone saw Erza with her hair covering her eyes but it wasn't hard to guess her emotions at the moment if the dark aura around her was anything to go by.

"What were you saying, Natsu?" she said with a menacing voice. Honestly couldn't the two idiots stop fighting for one whole day? Was it too much to ask for?

"Nothing Erza! Me and Gray were just talking about our super friendship and how much we love and respect you!" said the Dragon Slayer with slightly shaky voice. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the mage. He hadn't heard such a bad lie since his sensei . Now if only Natsu somehow used infamous the road of life it would have been perfect.

"Don't you think we should band up in someone's place tonight?" asked Lucy. Truth be told she was a bit fearful of Phantom Lord. If they could come and trash the guild in one night what would stop them from attacking the guild members ?

"Lucy I want a grilled chicken tonight" said Natsu with a grin.

"Aye!" exclaimed Happy with his own grin

"But I want you buy me some fish, Luigy!" added Happy his grin growing even wider. Free food! Now that was truly deserving of an "Aye"

"No! You are not going to raid my apartment again!" shouted the Celestial Mage in defiance.

"Why do we have to go in Lucy's? We can go to mine and Erza's. It is way bigger after all" Naruto said.

"Naruto does have a point. You can all come but.." she trailed off. "But if you make a mess the consequences will be dire!" the Scarlet finished dangerously making everyone go as pale as a sheet.

Naruto started to discreetly walk out of the guild hall being sure that no one would notice him however luck wasn't on his side because a pair of chocolate brown eyes saw him .

"Where are you going, Naruto" Erza demanded. She knew he was up to something the moment he came out of the master's office. But what?

_Damn it!_" I'm' going around around town. Seeing the sights, you know" answered the black clothed young man with his non-chalant voice.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I tag along, would you?" asked the Scarlet with her commanding voice. A tone that left absolutely no room for argument.

_Fuck! "_Of course I wouldn't mind_" _replied Naruto with a fake smile. _Great. And here I hoped to not be interrogated today._

Erza merely nodded and went next to him as they started leaving the guild hall. But before they could go she threw the keys to her apartment to Lucy who barely caught them in time. She then used the most terrifying voice she could muster and looked at Natsu and Gray.

"If there is anything and I mean anything wrong with my home when we come back there will be hell to pay" said the redhead with a glare so intense that literally made Natsu and Gray white as a sheet.

"Of course Erza! There won't be anything wrong with your beautiful home I promise!" said Gray with panic clear on his voice and face. That was probably the scariest glare she had given them yet!

"Aye!" said Natsu.

Lucy jumped back in surprise."Natsu is acting like Happy again!"

XxXxX

Leaving her threat hanging Erza along with Naruto left the Fairy Tail building and started walking down the street.

"So I was thinking of visiting first the Kardia Cathedral"

"The Magnolia Cake Shop" said the redhead with a voice that left no room for argument.

"But…" he started but was unable to finish.

"The Magnolia Cake Shop" she repeated.

Making Naruto sweat drop at her behavior"To the Magnolia Cake Shop it is "_Well fuck you! Even Sakura wasn't this demanding and that's saying a lot!_

"What's your favorite color?" asked Erza bringind her companion the attention of her companion back to her.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the sudden question. It was quite random but he guessed she was just trying to start off a conversation.

"Well it might sound strange but it's orange" replied the black wearing young man with a slight smile that turned into a frown a moment later. On one hand he did genuinely like the color a lot but on the other it reminded him of the Leaf which wasn't a good topic for him but he quickly composed himself and smiled.

"Well I honestly didn't expect orange. My money was on black or some of the more…darker colors" replied the armor wearing mage in more than slight surprise. "Well it's a good thing you don't let your love for the color influence your choice of clothing"

"Y-yea I know right" he replied a little nervously while scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly. Memories of his orange jumpsuits were coming back to his mind and of course the Leaf but he controlled himself and didn't let any of his emotions slip.

But what caught his curiosity was his second jumpsuit which he got with Jiraya. Before he was ecstatics when Jiraya gave him money to buy it even if it wasn't very stylish, heck it wasn't good looking at all but the Toad Sannin bought it anyway. There could be a couple of possibilities why. The first one was that Jiraya disliked him which he doubted. The pervert didn't hate him that's for sure. The second possibilities was similar to a parent being guilty for neglecting his child. That could probably work since he didn't learn a much during his trip.

Memories of the training trip flooded his mind. He may have not learned during the trip but those two and a half years were some of his most happiest.

**15 Minutes Later**

After entering The Magnolia Cake shop Erza and Naruto's were no longer talking it was more like an interrogation on swordswoman's part and the ninja was defiantly not having trouble dodging her questions or straight up lying to her.

Luck however was on his side as Mirajane Strauss entered the shop with an amused look. He immediately noticed and hoped that she won't team up with her friend against him. Not that it was so hard to lie to them or anything. Quite the contraire actually it was easier than expected but it get's pretty annoying really fast.

"I never thought you were this desperate for a date, Erza" said Mira with a smirk. Her words had the desired effect on Erza considering her blush.

"This isn't a date! Were just two friends eating together" said the Scarlet with her face being the same as her hair. Mira's smirk just grew bigger. Finally she could tease her friend again!

"Sure it isn't! It looks like the beggining of a porno" laughed the Strauss. Naruto turned his head with a smirk on his face.

"You know in chapter six of Icha Icha Violence there is a very "romantic"scene in a cake shop between Takeshi, Uzume and Hitomi" said Naruto with his smile turning into a perverted smirk. A smirk so perverted it would surely make Jiraya proud.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Naruto-kun?" asked the ivory haired young woman.

"Maybe I am" he started. Failing to noticing that Erza's eye started to twitch violently"Boy what I wouldn't give to-FUCK!" the Uzumaki yelled in pain. Like someone smashed his foot with a hammer.

Turning back to Erza he gave her surprised expresion. "Erza why did you st-HOLY MOTHER OF ICHA ICHA!"

"Fufufu you are exactly like a couple" laughed Mira. Erza blushed while Naruto was trying to move his foot. The said foot felt aw

"Are you insane! I doubt I will survive past the Honey Moon" he then stopped and assumed a thinking pose, then he smirked "But I think it would be worth it thanks to the Honey Moon"

"Who knew that you were such a perv, Naruto-kun" laughed Mira.

The blonde merely raised an eyebrow. "So the fact that I read smut on broad daylight didn't give you a hint?"

"Maybe it did, maybe it didn't who knows?" answered the ivory haired young woman.

"I swear it's like both of you are perverts" said Erza with a sigh.

"Are we offending you Miss Sexy Armor X784?" said Naruto. Mira burst out laughing while Erza blushed both in embarrassment and anger.

"I will have you know that my armors are made by the best blacksmith in all of Fiore" defended Erza. What she said was true, the blacksmith really was one of the best in Fiore….he may have been slightly perverted but still extremely good at making her gear.

"And I'm sure his favorite part is taking your measurements and watching you test them out" this time it wasn't Naruto it was surprisingly Mira.

Immediately after hearing it Erza got a tic mark on her forehead. "Your just jealous that I was always stronger then you"

"Yea, yea whatever feeds your ego, Erza" said the Strauss with a mocking tone.

Seeing that they stopped paying attention to him Naruto took his chance and quickly used **Shunshin no Jutsu(Body Flicker Technique) **and reappeared in the alley next to the cake shop. Carefully looking around for anyone spying on him. After seeing that no one was there he did a cross shaped hand seal and said **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Technique). **Immediately in a puff of smoke an exact copy if him appeared.

"Yo, what you need me to do boss?" asked the doppelgänger with a lazy voice. The real Naruto just looked at his clone with annoyance ridden all over his face.

"O, please your my clone I know that you know what to do" said Naruto clearly annoyed at his clone's dumb question. The clone for his part looked smiled sheepishly.

"Yea I know boss I was just testing ya to see if you haven't got dumber" said the clone. The original grit his teeth in anger but held it back.

"You know if this was any other situation I would have dispelled you by now but*sigh* I need you so just go and do your job" said the original Naruto who looked even more annoyed.

"Can't a guy have fun during his short life" grumbled the clone before doing a** Henge no Jutsu****(Transformation Technique ) **turning into a middleaged man with an average build and brown eyes and short brown hair. It was as Naruto dubbed it "the most generic man in history".

After"the most generic man in history" walked out of the alley and blended into the crowd the blonde started walking back into the cake shop while noting that both Mirajane and Erza have apparently stopped arguing and have started eating…or at least Erza. Who was eating her favorite strawberry cheesecake while Mirajane was drinking a cup of tea.

Naruto could sense a bit of silent, cold rage coming from the redhead but surprisingly nothing from the silverhaired young woman. She seemed completely calm, indifferent and even a bit emotionless . He briefly narrowed his crimson eyes at her, the blonde was expecting at least some kind of reaction out of her. Rage? Hell no. But he did expect something out of the famed "Demon" of Fairy Tail.

_Maybe I shouldn't have expected something considering that she lost her spine in some freakish accident with her sister._

Now sitting next to them with a small almost mocking smirk on his face he ordered chocolate cake and a cup of tea.

_Who the fuck am I kidding? Mirajane suspecting something? She's like the non-stuttering version of Hinata! The good thing is that she doesn't stalk me or faint. It would be really pathetic if a barmaid faints in front one of her common customers._

"So where were you?"

Being brought out of his musing he saw that Erza was looking at him a stern expression. Not that he is surprised by her question. Hell no! He knew exactly what she was trying to do.

_But you are one hundred years too early to try to spy on the great Uzumaki Naruto! Now where does that sound familiar….Holy shit! I'm turning into Ero-Sennin. Well if I'm turning into Ero-Sennin I better find some better dancing style, maybe break? _

"Naruto!_" _said Erza raising her voice a bit.

"Yea, yea what?" said the black wearing young man.

"Where did you while me and Mira were….conversing?" asked the redhead with her eyes focused on him. Even Mira was now giving him her full attention.

"I was out in front of the shop of course" lied the blonde with a smile. At this moment he was glad he saw Itachi's memories and fully learned Kakashi's teachings about deception. If she had asked that question say three years ago he would have stuttered and said something idiotic like going to the bathroom.

"And why did you leave the shop?" the Scarlet inquired. Clearly not liking the vague answer she was given by the shinobi.

"Well you and Mira-chan here were having a heated argument and I didn't want to get hurt in the end" replied the ninja still with a smile on his face.

This time both mages could see the logic in the blonde's thoughts. It was a well-known fact that their arguments tended to go a bit…..heated. But Erza wouldn't give up that easily, she needed to push a bit more. There was always the chance that he was lying.

"And you expect me to believe that the great "Crimson Eyed God" is that afraid two women arguing?" asked the Requip user, trying to play on his pride.

Seeing what she was trying to do Naruto inwardly smirked. "Even the god's have something to fear, Erza-chan" Did she really think that she could play him as if he was a child?

"Well let's hope no one leaks those fears to Sorcerer Magasine" joked Mirajane.

putting air quotation marks on Demonic God "He even described me as some form of twisted demon who has hellhounds surrounding him!"

"Hahahaha, well your eyes aren't exactly normal looking, Naruto-kun" laughed the Strauss.

Naruto's expression immediately turned into a mock sad one "You wound my fragile heart, Mira-chan"

"Oh do I?" asked the ivory haired young woman with a mock sad expression of her own.

"Yes, for even hinting that someone as dashing as me could be demonic it makes me lose my faith in humanity" said the blonde with a smirk_. I may be slightly narcissistic but calling me outright demonic? That's like beating a little kid for…Oh wait that did happen._

"Well self-confidence is a good thing Naruto-kun" Mirajane said with light laugh.

"And I have it in spades" said the ninja with a smirk. Receiving the memories of his clone he was barely able to hold back a scowl. How dare she! He will need to discipline his informant to not pull such a stunt again.

"You know after the whole Galuna Island I need to a break." Naruto said with tired sighn. Of course he wasn't actually tired. Far from it actually he was ready for any kind of battle but his spy had changed their meeting place.

"And where are we going?" Erza asked. Naruto had to give her credit that she didn't beat around the bush. Erza knew that he knew that she will come along with him so it didn't matter if she made subtle or direct.

"The Magnolia Public Bath. Is there a better place?" Naruto inquired.

"No it will do fine" she answered.

"I hope you won't mind me tagging along I wouldn't want Erza to give into her lustful urges " Mira said with a calm voice comleatly ignoring her fuming friend.

"I don't see why not." Naruto said non-chalantly while inwardly being not too happy that they decided to come but in the end their presense only has a minor chance of being a problem if _she _doesn't try anything like changing their meeting place again. Hell he might even sneak a peack at his guild mates.

One thing he didn't know was that Erza was anylasing his behaviour and she found something very unique about Naruto. Every time she looked him he seemed either lazy, playfull or any other emotiong his eyes were always anylasing everything around. He may have hid it well but she could see that his gaze was always calculating. No one she knew was like that. That combined with his..._habit _of sending his enemies in commas didn't sit well with her.

After walking for a couple of minutes they arrived at the hot springs. The reason why took them so little time to get there was that the hot springs were two streets away from the cake shop.

"See you later" said the Uzumaki as he was going to the male dressing room.

"See ya Naruto-kun and remember no peeking!" Mira exclaimed. The blonde merely waved her off.

A couple of minutes later the Uzumaki came out with only a towl wrapped around his waist. He had a lean athletic build but wasn't overly buff like the Raikage of Kumo.

When he went in the room he saw that it was empty. The room itself was exactly what one would expect it was in a traditional style with a small jacuzzi in the middle. There was a woman in the said jacuzzi. She had long wet fiery red hair, pale skin, red eyes with visible bags beneth them. She possesses an extremely voluptuous body, with very large breasts-with the right breast baring a tatto- matched by similarly large hips, endowing her with a virtually perfect hourglass figure. Her eyes were wide open, something which, together with her perpetually raised eyebrows and her semi-opened mouth, gives her a somewhat deranged expression.

"Flare, why did you think that it was a good idea to meet here instead of the Motel?" Naruto asked with a cool voice.

She didn't answer immediatly instead she waited a minute before answearing"Come Naruto-kun and I will tell you"

The blonde sighted, took off his towel and walked into the jacuzzi. Now that he was right infront of her his eyes noticed a small drops of water on her bare skin and watched as it ran down her face reaching her chin before dripping off. Do to the size of her bust the drops never reached the pool but instead they fell on her breasts.

Seeing him stare at her Flare's smile grew a bit"Like what you see blondie-kun?"

"Yes i do but i need you to te-" he was interupted when started crawling slowly towards him in a very seductive manner.

Now infront of him, her large breasts presing against his chest, slowly wraping her arms around his neck and moving her face so that she can be only a sentimeter in front of him. Their lips almost touching. He could feel her warm breath on his face as weal as her hard nipples against his chest. It took every ounce of willpower for him not ravish her at this very moment.

"No need to be all business blondie-kun, you know Flair doesn't like when you are like that" she whispered before kissing him on the lips.

It took him a moment but he started to return the kiss. Soon Naruto used his tongue to enter her mouth and Flare complied giving him entrance as their tongues fought for dominance, the kiss became more heated so Naruto pulled her closer. He started exploring her body caressing her sides groping her ass, her long legs and her breast fondling and pinching the left nipple, she wasn't going to be left out as she was also exploring his body running her hands on his muscle chest and grabbing his butt and enjoying the feel of it. He started fondling her breasts roughly making the redhead moan loudly. Her hand traveled down south and started stroaking his cock.

Naruto noticed that if things continued like this he won't be able to keep himself in line so he pushed her back, breaking the kiss. He wasn't surprised when her expresion didn't change one bit ,hell, he could't blame her. He did _that _to her so he shouldn't be surprised by her behaviour.

"I need you tell me where will Ivan be during the next two days" Naruto said with a calm voice.

"Well he wil be visiting Shirotsume Town to get money from Everlue" she said

"So I'm guessing that he bailed the fat little mole from prison?" The blonde asked. Seeing her nod he smiled"Well it seems like I will become a lot richer tomorow" he finished with a smirk.

As he stated to exit the little jacuzzi Flaire's eyes widened in surprise. He put on his dressing gown and was on his way to the dressing room.

"Wait! Don't you wanna have some fun?" Flaire asked.

"I'm in relationship Flaire" he answered calmly. Honestly couldn't she a bit less clingy?

"What if I tell Ivan about your little plan" she asked with a smirk.

Naruto for his part didn't stop walking. His posture was still the same."Well you do remember what happened to the last person that betrayed me" he asnwered offhandedly.

She of course knew what happened to the man. His name was Gaius Cassius Longinus. From what she knew ever since his childhood he had an intence hatred for tyrants, that failed to change as he aged. He started seeing Naruto as a tyrant in the making and decided to end him before Naruto could gather anymore power. He failed. Naruto was merciless he used his _skills _long enough to compleatly brake the man. In the end Gaius commited suicide as an effort to escape his hell. She was there when it all happened he had bit his own tongue off but Naruto decided that his death wasn't painful enough so in the last moments of Gaius's life Naruto used ******Tsukuyomi** on him.

A truelly grusome faith. A faith that she did not want for herself.

"Flaire" hearing his calm voice brought her out of her musings"Next time don't change the meeting place unless it's needed"

"All right" answered the redhead.

"And one last thing" seeing her puzzeled expression he coninued"From the moment I entered I was surprised that the room is empty, did you kill someone?"

Hearing his question her deranged expresion returned"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. If you come back maybe I will tell ya"

"Bye, Flaire" he said sigh before exiting the room.

After walking a couple of seconds he entered the dressing room and started putting on his cloathes which didn't take more then a minute. He exited the dresssing room and started walking in to the lobby. The lobby was with plain white walls, а couch and a small table that was right in front of the couch. Thе only other person in the room was an old janitor who was sweeping the floor. Considering that left early Erza and Mirajane were probably still in so he decided to sit on the couch and wait for them.

While waiting he started thinking about his future confrontation with Ivan. From what he knew from Flaire aside from his shikigami Ivan was also a user of illusions. But the Uzumaki doubted the man had anything that he couldn't break out from. And the man was exteramly arrogant which will also work to his advantage, so all in all the only thing the blone regretted was that he couldn't kill Ivan.

"Hey sunny" the janitor said.

"Yes?" the blonde answered.

"Are you looking for some girls?" the janitor asked. Red eyes went as wide as dinner plates_ Is this guy some kind of pimp?_

"Not like that you stupid boy!" the janitor exclaimed before continuing"I mean that one of them, now what was her name? Merza! Yes Merza told me to tell ya that something came up and the had to leave early"

"Well thanks but why didn't you tell me earlier?" The whiskered young man asked.

"Well I forgot that's why" the old man said making Naruto sweatdrop."This reminds me that one time when a person wearing a bat costume-"

"Bye old man" Naruto said getting up and leaving the building not wanting to hear some stupid story from some deranged old man.

"But I was going to tell you how he meet's a sexy cat lady," seeing that the young man alredy left he let out a tired sigh"young people these days, all they care about are their dramatic capes and red eye lenses"

XxXxXxX

It didn't take Naruto long to make it back to Fairy Hills, actually he was in front of his door just taking out his keys. He unlocked the door and entered, what caught his attention was that the TV was working and he could definetly see Erza flipping trough the channels but where were the others? He was already starting to regret his decision to invite the other members of Fairy Tail. He was alredy getting a migraine of Natsu and Gray's next argument which will be swiftly followed by Erza bashing their heads in.

But what really caught his attention was the cloathing she was wearing. Her outfit was composed of a long light apron, tied behind Erza's neck and back, worn over her bare chest, and thus revealing much of her breasts' sides, paired with dark panties, exposing much of her buttocks, and long stockings, reaching up to the middle parts of her thighs.

Naruto's eyes immediatly started skanning every inch of her gorgeous body. And why wouldn't he? It wasn't an every day ocurance to see Titania wearing a skimpy maid outfit. His perverted mind already started picturing all kinds of perverted scenarious, some included his Ul-chan in the mix some didn't.

"Erza?" he asked hesitently.

She turned to him with a million jewel smile"What is Naruto?"

"Why are you ,well, dressed like that?" he asked while keeping his composure. _Do all redheads have a fetish for me?__  
_

"I was just cleaning up before Natsu and the others come. Just dusting you know?" Erza said now standing up from the couch and started cleaning the bottom shelves"I just hate it when there are that need to be done ,yet people never do them.

The Uzumaki for his part zonned her out for a moments. Just staring at her beautifeel long legs and gorgeous butt. At the moment in which he realized that he was staring he immediatly looked away. His little meeting with Flaire didn't relive him of his sexual pressure- could hardly resist not taking Flaire then and theare- and now yet another sexy redhead right in front of him.

No he won't be able to take it.

"I will go to the kitchen to fix up some snacks for when Natsu and company comes. Ok? See ya!" Naruto said before he practically ran towards the kitchen.

XxXxXx

"Damn that was a close call" the blonde said with a relieving sigh. Damn hormones! And damn Ultear-chan for not being there for him in his moment of need. She better appreciate how faitful he wa-

"Naruto-kun!" a voice cooed out. Naruto immediatly recognised the owner of the voice. His entire body shivered. No it couldn't possibly be her right? He slowly turned his head to the direction of the voice. And saw the person who he _really _didn't want to see know.

Mirajane Strauss. Wearing the same outfit as Erza. The only diffrence was that Mira was soaking wet and she didn't wear a bra. His enchanted eyesight picked up every single inch of her skin. His perverted mind just couldn't take it anymore ,so he shot back with a giant nose bleed.

XxXxXxXx

Was this all a dream? Is this just a fantasy?

Well he discarded those thoughts when he felt both his arms, legs and eyes binded. What's happening here? One moment he was staring at one of the most sexy women he had ever seen wearing, wearing one of the skimpiest clothes he had ever seen and then everything went blank.

"Rise and shine, pervert" he heard a female voice call out.

He groggily opened his eyes. In front of him were two figures. Two women to be exact. Erza and Mira standing before him wearing their regular clothes-which dissapointed him- and no longer had playful expresions. No now they both had stony looks plastered on them.

"What's your name?" the redhead demanded.

"Uzumaki Naruto" the blonde answered._Wait why did I answer?_

_"_You are probably wondering why you answered, am I right?" Mira asked with an almost mocking tone. Seeing him nod she continued"While you were asleep we gave a Mag Drug special Truth Potion!""

"Is this how you treat all new guild members?"

"No but your a special case. One, I don't approve of your methods in handling dark mages. Two, we heard you little conversation in the bath house" Erza said with deadly serious tone.

_Damn it all to hell! They played me ever since the cake shop maybe even before that!_

"What is your mission?" asked Mira.

"To make sure Ivan Dreyar does not help of side with Phantom Lord" he said truthfully. Of course he missed out on a few things but he wouldn't want them to know that, right?

"Who was that woman in the bathhouse?" the snow haired girl asked.

"Spy" he said vaguely.

"Do you have any ill intentions toward Fairy Tail or any of it's members?" Erza asked with pure intensity in her eyes and voice.

"No"

XxXxXxXx

Currently in the Phantom Lord guild, one guild master was grinning from ear to ear. In an almost insane manner. Around him were his most trusted and strongest warriors. These mages were Juvia, Gajeel, Aria and Totomaru. Or how they were better known as the Elemental Four.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, master?" Juvia asked meakly.

"Do you doubt me Juvia?" Joseph asked with a slight sneer.

"N-no it's just that Juvia doesn't think that attacking Arthas and Fairy Tail is not a very good ide- "

"You dare try to defend him? After all he did?" Joseph yelled. Imediatly losing his cool at the mere mention of that _man. _His hand subconsciously covering his chest.

"Now go Gajeel. Do your job. And whatever you do don't touch _him_. I will be the one to kill him. Understand?" The master said. His killing intent leaking which send shivers down his mage's spines.

They had never seen their master this angry before.

And they hope they never will again.

XxXxXxXx

Omake-1

"I am going to become Hokage"- Sasuke Uchiha

Omake-2

XxXxXxXx

Omake-2

Ever since the incident in the Kyuubi's cage Minato and Kushina were in an argument. About everything.

"How dare you do this to _my_ son, Minato! Because of your nasty genes _my_ son is damn pervert!" Kushina yelled out.

"Please. If it wasn't for my genes_ my_ son would have a been a tomato just like you." Minato said with a smug smile."Plus as you have seen attracts hot redheads" Minato finished this with a little drool coming out of his mouth.

It was no secret that Minato had a fetish for red hair. And seeing his son being surrounded by them, it just filled his heart with pride. When they start doing the act however he would pay special attention. In his mind he relesed an almost Orochimaru like gigle.

Kushina's face went red with anger untill she yelled out"Well while you were being the Nine Tails's little bitch, Naruto fucked me way better then you ever did! And here let me tell you a secret Minato" she waited for a dramatic pause"His dick is bigger then yours!"

"How dare you. While my anal was violated by a GIANT FUCKING FOX you were sleeping with _my _son?" The blonde man yelled out in outrage.

"Don't you even start talkin about anal! I remember how you wanted a taste of mine. You even tried to pull rank one me!" she paused to adjust her voice to something similiar to Minato's"Ï'm ordering you as your Hokage to bend over. Well did you enjoy getting bend over, Minato-_kun?_"

Oh. Married life. Don't you just envy them?

** And CUT!**

**Finnaly this chapter is done! I was able to defeat the beast...**

**The reason it took me so long to update was rather simple. School. I'm currently in my final month so I'm going to be tested in almost every subject in just two damn weeks!**

**The last two chapters were just, just...horrible. First Sasuke wants to be Konoha's bitch right alongside Naruto. Then Sakura is delusional about her power , then she somehow pulls out Tsunade's diamon jutsu out of her ass. The First somehow knows that Sakura is probably stronger then his granddaughter even he hasn't seen Tsunade fight. It was just a pain to watch. I'm sorry if my grammer is worse then usual. My Word got fucked so I had to write most of the chapter on notepad.**

**Just so you don't forget...REVIEW!**

**Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique**)- Body Flicker Technique is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Technique )-** Similar to the Clone Technique, this technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows, though even then it may not be enough, as evident when during the Fourth Shinobi World War a few more notable clones of Naruto took heavy hits but didn't disperse. The clones can also disperse on their own. The clones will be created in roughly the same condition as the original.

**Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique)**- The transformation technique is considered to be among the more difficult E-ranked techniques, since it requires constant emission of chakra while mentally maintaining the form. On top of that, the user would be, most likely, interacting with the environment. This puts mental strain on an inexperienced ninja. Thus the best way to determine if it is indeed a transformation is to cause this strain upon the user; though this is of course not always successful.


End file.
